A Home Through Time
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: Seventeen smurfs are traveling through time – unsure if they will find their way home. Their recent trip ends up sending them to the future. R&R Please and Thank you.
1. To Be or Not To Be our Home

Disclaimer: The smurfs are not of my creation, however, the Smurfettes (except Smurfette and Sassette © Peyo) are. This story is not written for profit. It is for entertaining purposes only to enjoy by fans world wide.

**Brief Summery: Seventeen smurfs are traveling through time – unsure if they will find their**** way home. Their recent trip ends up sending them to the future. R&R Please and Thank you.**

** NOTE: A special hint – To avoid possible confusion, you may want to first read "The Smurfette Village", "Return to the Smurfette Village", and "How Things Smurf" before reading this one – "A Home Through Time". This will be my final smurf story, so please enjoy.**

_(All the __Smurf characters in the Time-Traveling series are used, except Smoogle (it looked like a pink mutated rabbit). He was not my favorite character and found him irrelevant to the story. Thought you should know…)_

The Time Traveling Cast:

1 Papa Smurf

2 Grandpa Smurf

3 Hefty

4 Handy

5 Brainy

6 Wild

7 Sassette

8 Smurfette

9 Greedy

10 Clumsy

11 Vanity

12 Baby

13 Grouchy

14 Snappy

15 Painter

16 Lazy

17 Jokey

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Previously on the Smurfs…**_

"Smurf-a-roo, whatever is in that cellar must be important." Young Snappy Smurfling muses.

The smurfs watch the smurf elder in the yellow cap open a special three layer door. He opens the first door with the palm of his hand. The next door he uses the tip of his beard to open it.

"Gosh Grandpa, is that the last one?" Clumsy Smurf asks.

"Yup, youngin', we're at the tail end of it right now." Grandpa Smurf replies as he pushes his tail in a small hole which allows the third secret door to slide upward – exposing a beautiful display of sparkling crystals.

All the smurfs 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' over the multi colors of sparkles displayed in each shinny crystal. The crystals are shaped eloquently around fifteen special scrolls rolled up and tucked carefully in certain section in the wall. In the middle sits a ruby key.

"Those are Time Scrolls, my little smurfs." Papa Smurf explains.

_**Ninth Season: Episode 1, "The Smurfs That Time Forgot"**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The huge T-Rex falls flat on his back. The force of the impact causes the beast to loosen his grip of the smurf elder in the bright fuzzy yellow cap. Grandpa Smurf flew through the air in the awaiting arms of Hefty, Handy, and Papa Smurf.

"Gotcha Grandpa." Hefty cheers.

"Don't worry about me, youngins…get that key." Grandpa panics as he notices the red magical ruby dangling dangerously on a fragile tree branch over a small pool of lava.

Grandpa and the others desperately reach for the key, but luck is not on their side. The branch breaks and the key falls. As it lands in the hot molten liquid the key bobs once then sinks.

"Smurfs alive, the key…it's gone." Grandpa Smurf cries.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa," Brainy walks up to the smurf elder carrying all the crystals that are carefully placed on a leaf. "Not to worry. We still have the magic Time Crystals and ah…"

"Y-y-you don't understand." Grandpa nervously stutters. "Without the Magic Time Key to assemble them…" He pauses, unsure how to explain it to the young smurfs.

"What Grandpa means is that we may be stranded here…forever…" Papa Smurf sighs; knowing his own words causes disappointment to his little smurfs. He sulks his shoulders forward in defeat.

"I hate, 'stranded here forever'!" Grouchy snaps, crossing his arms in protest.

_**Ninth Season: Episode 2, "Lost in the Ages"**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Don't fret yet, Smurf-a-roos," Grandpa says in a positive tone. "There is still a way for us to return to the Smurf Village.

Wild Smurf watches wide eyes as Grandpa flips one of the crystals in the air and catches it with one hand.

"We can put these here crystals by hand." The Smurf Elder explains. The young smurfs all find hope and comfort in the elder's wise words.

"Grandpa's right, we can put these crystals back by hand." Papa Smurf adds. Wild Smurf kicks up one of the crystals with his foot and Papa Smurf catches it. The red-capped elder looks at it carefully then frowns. He grieves over the challenge of placing these glittering gems in the right order. "Eh, then again," He grips, "It may take a million tries before we get the right combination."

With that said the other young smurfs whine. Their hopes seem shattered. If Papa Smurf is unsure of their future then how will they ever get home?

Hearing them so put down over this situation, Papa Smurf feels he should encourage them somehow. "But don't give up hope," he tells them strongly. The others again groan in despair.

Smurfette stands firmly with her hands planted down on her hips. She gives Papa Smurf a stern look. "Ok, what's the deal here? Are we going home, or aren't we?"

Both Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf look at each other, perplexed. Wild Smurf, sitting between them, also appears more confused then the two elders.

Finally the smurf elders turn back to Smurfette and with a shrug they reply, "We don't know."

"You see, I never assembled a crystal puzzle like this before." The red-capped elder admits. He begins to placing the crystals in how they should be positioned. Holding one of the crystals up to the natural sun light, Papa Smurf tries to see if there is a clue on where the next piece should be placed. "But I'm certain that someday I would find the proper combination." He explains further

"But what if the puzzle isn't put together right, Papa Smurf?" Handy asks.

"Then there is no telling where we will end up," Grandpa explains.

_**Ninth Season: Episode 3, "Cave Smurfs"**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

…_And now, on with the story…_

**Chapter 1 – To be or not to be Home**

The midday sun shines blissfully over the enchanted forest below. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rainbow twists and turns like a tornado in the clear blue sky. Gradually it descends down towards the ground and seventeen smurfs emerge from the colourful storm. Feeling a little disoriented at first, the time traveling smurfs shake off the usual dizziness they get after their journey.

"Ooh, where are we now, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette whined as she rubs her head.

"Give me a moment, Smurfette." Papa Smurf glances around to view the area. A smile crosses his face as the landscape surrounding them appears very much familiar. "Is it possible?" He mutters to himself, not wanting to collapse his little smurf's hopes in case he is wrong. Before the red-capped elder could say anything a frantic shout bellows from behind.

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf, come quick!" Snappy and Sassette hollers in unison.

"What is it, my little smurflings?" Papa Smurf asks, rushing up to the two young smurfs with all the other smurfs running not far behind.

"Look Papa Smurf…it's the Great Oak!" Snappy replied excitably.

"Jumpin' Salamanders, does this mean we are home?" Little Sassette says, jumping for joy.

"Yes Sassette, I believe it does." Papa Smurf nods his head. He lets out a sigh of relief while the other smurfs cheer with excitement. Although, it has just dawned on him that the weather is no longer winter. When they left there was a lot of snow on the ground, but now it appears to have all melted away. It is at least springtime now. They are indeed home, but when in time have they arrived?

"Come on youngins; let's get back to the village. I'm sure the others will be real glad to see us." Grandpa Smurf begins to lead the smurfs down the path that will lead them straight to the Smurf Village. The others eagerly follow - anticipating what the reactions of their fellow smurfs would have.

It's hard to tell but it feels as if the smurfs had been traveling through time for years. They wondered how much the village has changed since they left. Down the meadow, and past Farmer Smurf's garden the smurfs are too anxious to get home finally that they fail to see the change to the once live garden of vegetables to a field of nothing but weeds. It isn't till they actually reach the village that the smurfs discover the traumatic truth. They all stop in a screeching halt. With a loud gasping breath and their jaws hung down. Never had they ever imagined coming home to a smurf village that has been burnt to the ground. Nothing is left standing. Where is every smurf? What could have possibly happened to cause this?

"NO!" Hefty, Brainy, and Handy cried out in stereo.

"Baffling-Badgers, Papi Smurf, who would do this to our home?" The tiny red-headed smurfette asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Snappy nods in agreement.

"Oh, boo-hoo, where is every smurf?" Smurfette wept.

"Yeah I hope they made it out ok." Handy wonders out loud.

"What do you think of this, Papa Smurf?" Grandpa Smurf inquired to their red-capped leader.

"I'm not sure, Grandpa, but what ever happened here it didn't end on a positive note."

Papa Smurf scans the ash ruins of what use to be the Smurf Village. He frowns with worry. _What happened? Where are my little smurfs?_ The red-capped elder wondered. Has his worst nightmare come to past? Are his little smurfs doomed to extinction? What can he do now for his surviving smurfs? So many questions filled his head and he feared he won't be able to find his little smurfs they left behind during their trip through time.

The elder watches his time-traveling smurfs and wonders if they are the only smurfs remaining from what use to be over a hundred smurfs of his village. With a heavy heart it is what he fears the most. Now the question is, and possibly the most important, to find out if there are any of the other smurfs had survived and where they are now.

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf! Come quick!" Jokey hollers.

Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf rushed to see what the prankster smurf was so anxious about. Once they arrive to the scene they notice that Jokey, Greedy, and Wild are hovering over a pair of human foot prints and cat paw prints on the soft ground near the ashes of a mushroom home.

"Wild Smurf found these foot prints, Papa Smurf," Greedy declares.

"We think it might be Gargamel and Azrael." Jokey finishes.

Wild Smurf chirps, growls, and squeaks as he imitates the feline creature that had left the paw prints on the ground.

"Papa Smurf, you don't suppose that Gargamel finally won, do you?" Snappy asks with a hint of fear in his tone.

Hefty stands firm, fuming with the idea of that evil wizard destroying the village and harming his fellow smurfs. "I say we should go over to Gargamel's and give him what for!" He cries out while swinging his fists in the air.

The rest of the smurfs begin to nod their heads in agreement with the strongest smurf.

"Calm down, my little smurfs. We can't be certain that this was Gargamel's doing." Papa Smurfs tries to sound reasonable. "We will, however go to Gargamel's and see if we can possibly find a clue on what might have happened. You, you, you, and you will come with me to Gargamel's." He points to Hefty, Handy, Jokey, and Smurfette before turning to the rest of the smurfs. "The rest of you see if you can find any further clues to what might have happened here."

"Yes Papa Smurf." All the smurfs cry out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Papa Smurf and his four chosen smurfs march through the thick part of the forest and arrive at the dead swampy area where their arch nemesis, Gargamel, calls home. Through out their entire walk, the smurfs barely said a word, but all were thinking the same thing. How is it that the smurf village has fallen? When did Gargamel actually find their home? What has he done to the Smurfs? Are there any survivors? If so, where are they now?

With a gulp, Papa Smurf pulls back the bushel of leaves in front of him. The first sight behind the slimy bog is a pile of burnt rubble that used to be the evil wizard's home.

"I don't believe it…" Papa Smurf gasps.

"Gosh, Papa Smurf looks like what ever happened to the village happened here too." Handy Smurf concluded.

"Yes, it would seem so my little smurfs." The red-capped elder responded. Curiosity getting the better of him, Papa Smurf walks closer to the burnt rubble.

Indeed the area does look like the same arson work as what happened to the village. The question now is who would do this? Could it be Hogatha? Maybe Balthazar did it, or even Chlorhydris…? Papa Smurf is baffled with this discovery indeed. Anyone of the smurf's enemies could have done this. Chances are they didn't like Gargamel much either.

"Oooh, Papa Smurf who would be so cruel to burn down both our village and Gargamel's home?" Smurfette whined.

"Why if I ever get my hands on who ever did this I'll give them a piece of my mind!" Hefty threatened, swinging his fists in the air.

"Yeah, this is defiantly isn't funny." Jokey added.

"I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this, my little smurfs." Papa Smurf insured them. "Now let's get back to the village and see what the others have found."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile the other smurfs split up into groups to better explore the village in finding more clues on what had happened. The time-traveling smurfs are still trying to figure out _when_ this happened. Grandpa Smurf, Clumsy, Painter, and Brainy walk through the village.

"Gosh, with all the adventures we been on with these crystals, this has to be the most depressing." Clumsy whimpered, sniffing back a few tears.

"I know what you mean, Clumsy, yet, I'm still trying to figure out where all those extra burnt homes came from…" Brainy wondered, thinking back in their exploration of the village and how much bigger it seemed under the rubble.

"Your right Brainy," Grandpa Smurf nods in agreement. "If memory serves me correctly this area is supposed to be an empty field. Instead there is burnt rubble here that seems to resemble what used to be homes."

"These new homes seem to reach all the way to the beach." Vanity points out.

"_Sacrebleu_, what did ze smurfs do while we were away?" Painter wondered as they passed the rest of the rubble and came out to the open beach.

The beach looked no better then the village did. From one end to the other the beach was covered with burnt driftwood and torn cloth that is scattered all around.

It didn't take long for the smurfs to realize that the debris they are looking at is what used to be the S.S. Smurf. As they kept looking another confusing thing came to view. It was a wreckage of another ship. Like the S.S. Smurf, most of this new ship was purposely set to flames. Only a portion of it remains with a pink sail dangling with torn ends. On the side they could barely make out what it said – S.S. Sister Smurf.

"S.S. Sister Smurf?" Vanity said scratching his head in confusion.

"I wonder where this came from." Brainy asked.

"Not sure, young whipper-smurfer." Grandpa Smurf shrugged.

"Gosh, so much has changed; even that rock over there seems new." Clumsy added pointing at what is left of a marble sculptor. It appeared to have fallen over, maybe even pushed over. Vines have grown all around it – hiding most of its features.

"That isn't just any rock _monôme_," Painter corrects him. Curiously, the creative smurf walks up to the stone and starts peeling of the vines. "_Zis_ is a sculpture of some kind." He walks over to pull off the vines. Vanity and Clumsy both help.

"_Sacrebleu_, I don't believe it…" Painter Smurf gasps.

"Painter, what is it?" Vanity glanced up and down the statue of a smurf. He can't help to notice the familiar features on the broken and scarred statue's face. "I don't remember you sculpting that before."

"I do not remember creating _zis_ _masterpiza_, either…" Painter says, scratching his chin. He marvels at the details regardless of the damage the carved stone endured. Painter notices the position of what is left of the one of its arm. Even though the arm broke off at the elbow, Painter saw that it was holding something above its head. Beside the statue are the remains of a carved dumbbell. _Where did this statue come from? _ He wonders.

"Wait; there is more to this statue." Grandpa Smurf addressed as he begins to tear away at more vines under the statue's foot. Beneath the vines is an engraved inscription the yellow-capped elder smurf begins to read it. Shocked with what he sees, Grandpa step back with a gasp. "_No…_"

"What is it, Grandpa? What does it say?" Brainy asks before the others lean over to read as well.

Of all the situations they had been through in their journey through time, nothing could have prepared them for what the inscription reads:

'Dedicated to one of the greatest smurfs of our time.'

Beneath it is a name, Hefty Smurf, and under his name are the date of his birth and the date of his death. The two dates add up to be a total of one hundred and fifty-two years between them. The smurfs cover their mouths in shock.

Finding his voice; Brainy clears his throat and says, "Well, at least we now know that this is the future and we do make it home soon…"

"Why do you say that, Brainy?" Clumsy asks.

"Well, isn't it obvious? This statue of Hefty is carved two years from now and we know that Hefty is not dead yet." The smart smurf exclaims as a matter of fact.

Somehow those words do not comfort the others. The thought of Hefty dying in two years is rather disturbing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Papa Smurf and the others return they can see the rest of the smurfs are still looking around what is left of the village. The first to notice their return is Sassette. Immediately, the little red-headed chipette runs up to them.

"Galloping gophers, Papa Smurf. Did you and the other smurfs find anything at Papi Gargamel's?" She looks up at her smurf elder with hope in her eyes.

"I'm afraid all we found was Gargamel's home burnt down to rubble." Papa Smurf sighs.

"What?" The others gasped.

"I hate 'burnt down to rubble'." Grouchy grumbled, throwing down what was left of a smurf's door.

"Sure would like to know what's going on here, Papa Smurf." Snappy huffed.

"So do I, Snappy, so do I." Papa Smurf drifted off in thought for a moment as he scanned the pile of burnt remains of what used to be a proud village of smurfs. He then looks over what is left of his surviving twelve smurfs and realizes that five are not accounted for.

"Where are Grandpa Smurf, Brainy, Clumsy, Vanity, and Painter?" He asks.

"I think they headed towards to beach, Papa Smurf." Greedy explains, pointing to the direction he described.

"I wonder if they found anything that might tell us what is going on." Handy wondered.

"Well, we could go and see for ourselves." Papa Smurf suggested. The young smurfs all nodded in agreement then followed their red-capped elder to the beach.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Grandpa, Brainy, Clumsy, Vanity, and Painter are still so fixated on the inscription of the statue that they didn't even notice Papa and the others walking up behind them.

"Did you find anything, my little smurfs?" The red-capped elder asks.

The sound of their leader caused them to tense up. They instantly turn around to face Papa and the others and at the same time they deliberately block the broken statue.

"Pa-pa-pa-papa Smurf," Brainy stutters. "We didn't hear you coming. Oh look, and there's Hefty too. Smurfs it's Hefty." At the same time the nervous smurfs smile first at Papa Smurf then at Hefty.

"Gosh, it's great seeing you alive Hefty and not dead or anything." Clumsy adds before Brainy jabs him sharply with his elbow.

Confused, Hefty and Papa Smurf glance at each other then back at the suspicious acting smurfs.

"Are you smurfs feeling alright?" Hefty asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohh, what did you smurfs find over there?" Smurfette asks when she notices Painter and Vanity covering as much of the statue as possible with their bodies.

"Huh? We didn't find anything but what was once the S.S. Smurf." Vanity answers her nervously and addressing the wreckage all over the shore.

"Oui," Painter added. "And ze remains of another ship over there." He points further the shore.

"S.S. Sister Smurf?" Sassette reads the words on the remains of the other ship. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, Sassette." Papa Smurf answered with a puzzled look on his face. "This only raises more questions indeed."

"Kind of like this statue behind Grandpa and the others, Papa Smurf?" Snappy calls out.

"Wh-what statue are you talking about, Snappy?" Brainy lied. He tries to appear innocent as if he had not seen the object behind him before.

Snappy Smurfling stares up at the bespectacled smurf. He's sure Brainy only acts like this if he's trying to hide something. Even Grandpa Smurf appears to be trying to hide this strange fallen statue behind them as well as Vanity, Painter, and Clumsy. Each of the five smurfs shifts their stance slightly in hopes that the other smurfs won't see this statue.

"I believe Snappy was talking about that statue lying there behind you, Brainy." Papa Smurf pointed out.

At the same time Grandpa Smurf, Brainy, Painter, and Vanity all pretend that they hadn't noticed the statue till now. As usual Clumsy just seemed confused.

"Oh, this statue," Brainy exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. "Have you seen this statue before, Grandpa? Vanity? Painter?" They all instantly shrug as to give the impression they didn't know of any statue before.

"But Brainy, we were just talking about this statue before the others showed up." Clumsy blabbed. Unfortunately, the others couldn't shut him up quick enough. Now Papa and the other smurfs are really suspicious. Annoyed, Hefty steps up and pushes Brainy, Vanity, and Painter out of way so that he can see what they were trying to hide.

"That's enough you crazy smurfs. What's so special about this statue that has you all acting so – " Hefty stops in mid sentence as soon as he recognizes the face on the statue. As he scrolls down to what is left of the statue he notices a very disturbing inscription. Confused he turns around to face the other smurfs.

"Is this some kind of practical joke?" He asks – his face looking rather pale.

"Believe me, young wiper-smurfer, I wish it was." Grandpa Smurf says with a hint of sadness and regret.

"Let me see," Papa Smurf steps up to get a closer look, as well as the rest of the smurfs. Needless to say none of them are amused at what they see before them. "It can't be." The red-capped elder muttered to himself.

"I believe that this statue proves we have arrived sometime in the future Papa Smurf." Brainy finally says after every smurf looks at the statue.

"Oooh, this can't be the future for Hefty it just can't!" Smurfette whines.

By now the other smurfs are thinking the same thing. Each of them gave a worried look at Hefty. At first the strong smurf is too stunned to move or even speak. He then starts to make fists with his hands as he sneers angrily at the statue.

"Well I don't plan on letting this control my life! So you all can stop looking at me like that. Besides I'm not a goner yet!" He states bravely.

For a moment Papa Smurf is lost in his own thoughts. The village, Gargamel's castle, and now this statue of Hefty Smurf – this proves his fears do come true. What happened to the village and his little smurfs? Is there anything he can do to prevent this from happening? There has to be something he can do, but first he needs to assemble the crystals properly and get back to their right time.

With a heavy sigh, Papa Smurf brings himself back to the present. He takes moment to gather his emotions before speaking. "Well, smurfs from what we've all seen so far is very disturbing indeed. But we must remember that the future is never really written." He says trying to sound convincing. "Seeing this statue only proves that we do make it back home. As soon as we get home we'll have to find a way to prevent any of this from happening."

"Yes Papa Smurf," all the smurfs except Hefty reply in unison.

Hefty, fixated on the statue again, wonders if this really is his future. Does he really die in two years? How will his fate be met? Can there really be something to prevent his life to end this early? This is the first time Hefty has ever thought this way about his future. Hefty lets out a heavy sigh as it sinks in – he is going to die. _No_, he refuses allow this to be true. He puffs out his chest and makes a brave face. It's like what Papa Smurf just said – the future is not written yet. He watches his fellow smurfs turn to walk back to what was left of the village before following them.

Hours past and the smurfs prepare themselves for another journey through time. Handy, Smurfette, Grandpa Smurf, Brainy, Snappy, and Sassette made another desperate attempt to find clues on what happened. Yet all they found was more ashes and rubble. Whoever did this went out of their way to get rid of all evidence the smurfs existed here. They walk by a rock where Hefty is sitting quietly by himself. He rests his head heavily in his hands as he stares blankly at the ground. It's not everyday you find out that will smurf at a young age.

"Oh, poor Hefty," Smurfette cried. "There has to be something we can do for him."

"There is," Handy says. "We must try to find out what happened and save him before he, um, you know." His heart felt as if someone just jabbed it with a sharp object. He hates the idea of losing his best friend.

"I agree," Brainy nods. "It's like Papa Smurf always said – the future has not been written yet and Papa Smurf knows that do make it home and Papa Smurf…"

"Smurf up Brainy!" Snappy grumbles.

"I suggest we go check out the smurf dam again, young wiper-smurfers." Grandpa Smurf suggests. "Maybe there is something there we've missed."

Movement catches Hefty's attention. He raises his head to see Grandpa and the other smurfs heading towards the smurf dam. It doesn't take a genius to know that everysmurf has been acting different towards him since they all seen that statue. How Hefty wishes that the tribute statue was never found. A part of him worries about this destiny and the other part believes that he still has control over his own future.

He decides to jump off the rock to go sit with Papa Smurf.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, all the smurfs gathered around their red-capped elder as he started to place the crystals together in what he hopes to be the right arrangement to get him and his little smurfs home. Papa Smurf glances up to see all of his little smurfs watching him in anticipation.

He now worried about them more now then ever. With a little luck this last crystal can get them home at the right time. As soon as they do get home they must find a way to prevent this future from happening, especially the death of Hefty. Sadly, everything is destroyed and not matter how much to smurfs tried to find something to tell them anything all they found was ashes.

"Ok, my little smurfs, here is the last crystal." Papa says. "Cross your fingers…"

Papa Smurf places the last crystal in position of the puzzle. Instantly a rainbow twister appears. It levitates the smurfs into it's' funnel – carrying the smurfs to another time.


	2. A Whole New World

**Chapter 2 – A Whole New World**

A cool night breeze grazes through the branches some tall trees. The night sky slowly becomes darker as the stars disappear behind the clouds. Another rain storm is moving in. Out of no where the wind picks up, but it isn't from the storm. The sky brightens with different colors and magical sparkles. Gradually a rainbow twister forms causing the tree branches to rustle up against each other violently. The colorful storm grows bigger as it gets closer to the ground. Just before it disappears the twister tosses seventeen smurfs onto the ground. Each smurf lands with a hard thud.

"Is everysmurf alright?" Papa Smurf asked as he usually does every time they arrive at a new time. Most of the smurfs muttered, "Yeah."

Instinctually, the red-capped elder pick up the crystals and places each one in his carry bag. Papa Smurf looks up. Even though it is dark he is able to see fifteen of his little smurf – sixteen if he includes himself – as they get up and some of them helping with the crystal pick up. He does a recount – still only sixteen, including himself. Frantically looks around in the dark to see if all his little smurfs are accounted of. One smurf seems to be missing, either it is too dark to see clearly or…"Hefty?" He calls out.

"Yeah, I'm here." The strong smurf grumbled as he pulled himself out of a bush.

Handy is the first to notice the strange garment he is wearing, even though it is dark. There seems to something alien in the way his uniform feels. He can feel a pair of overalls made from a jean material. The jacket he is wearing is made from the same material. His black boots are the strangest yet. The bottom of his boots feel like rubber, while the rest of it possibly some sort of leather. On the front of this funny looking footwear is laced up with some kind of rope.

"Gosh, where are we now Papa Smurf?" The young carpenter smurf asked.

"Gee, I – " Papa Smurf paused for a moment as he now notices the strange clothes he's wearing as well. He was wearing his usual red cap, but instead of his red trousers He had on reddish brown pants, white top, and a red jacket. His shoes were a red color. Puzzled, he looks up at his little smurfs as they all peer down at their new strange garments, even Wild Smurf is wearing black baggy pants and a loose green t-shirt. Never would he ever think smurfs could dress like this. Where are they indeed? The only smurf that seemed to be dressing normal is Baby in his usual baby attire.

"Oh dear," Smurfette moaned as she tugged at her new pink dress and shoes.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure my little smurfs." He replies honestly.

"Well, all I know right now is that if I'm not mistaken the ski looks like it could rain any minute. We better find shelter soon." Grandpa Smurf suggested.

"Grandpa's right let's go." Papa nodded in agreement.

For about ten minutes the smurfs travel in the dark woods trying to find some form of shelter from the think forming rain cloud above. The sound of a water fall draws the time travelers' attention. As they get closer they noticed a form of dim light behind the water fall.

"Look Papa Smurf there is a cave behind that water fall." Handy points out.

"Yes, I see it. But the question is if whoever lives there will allow us to stay the night while we wait for this storm to pass." Papa Smurf wondered.

Carefully all seventeen smurfs enter the cave from under the waterfall. The first thing they notice is how flat the rock is under their feet. Handy and Hefty both kneel down and realized that it wasn't rocks they were walking on, but some kind of metal.

"This is strange I never seen anything like this before." Handy commented.

"You're telling me." Hefty agreed.

The smurfs kept walking in this different cave. Jokey, Greedy, Grouchy, Snappy, and Sassette discover a bizarre metal bird.

"Whispering wing-dogs, I wonder what that is." Sassette asked.

"I hate 'wondering what that is'." Grouchy grumbled.

"It sure is funny looking what ever it is." Jokey chuckled.

"Smurf-a-roo, what other strange things are we going to find here?" Snappy wondered.

"H-hello…" Papa Smurf called out carefully – just in case the natives that live in this cave were not friendly. He waited for a moment for a response, but there was no answer.

"Is there anyone home?" Grandpa Smurf called out next. Again there was no response.

Impatient as usual, Brainy hollers "Hello!" His voice carried an echo that was sure to attract attention and yet the room still fell silent after the echo died down.

"Gee Brainy if that didn't wake up the people that live here then I don't know what will." Smurfette snapped at the bespectacled smurf.

"Quite, my little smurfs, I think I hear something." Papa Smurf waved at his young followers to be silent for a moment. There is a noise, but it ended up being the sound of dripping water.

"Gosh Papa Smurf I wonder where everyone is?" Clumsy wondered.

"I'm not sure. Let's be careful though. We still don't know what kind of people live here yet." Papa Smurf assured everysmurf.

"Yes Papa Smurf." The young smurf replies in unison.

Clumsy takes two steps forward. His right foot lands on red light beam. Instantly a loud siren blares, causing the smurfs to all cover their ears and cry out in agony. The room seemed to flash red then blackness. It was hard to see what was going on. This left the smurfs disoriented on where to go or what to do.

"Now you did it Clumsy!" Brainy crowed.

"_Sacrebleu_, zis noise is giving me za migraine!" Painter Smurf hollers.

"Oh, Papa Smurf what is that dreadful noise!" Smurfette cried as she tried desperately to hide her ears from the wailing siren.

"I hate this 'dreadful noise'!" Grouchy barked.

Underneath the loud siren came a familiar noise of running footsteps. Four shadowy figures surrounded the seventeen travelers. As far as Papa Smurf could make out these dark figures appear smurf-like in shape.

"Hands on your head and get down on the ground!" One of them shouted as he waved a long stick in his hand.

Papa wasn't sure, but the sound of his voice sounded familiar. He chose not to argue though. Of course some of his little smurfs weren't as quick to follow these stranger's commands.

"You heard him!" A female voice cried out next. "He said down on the ground!"

"Better do as they say." Papa Smurf assured them.

"Alright Snappy hit the lights!" The familiar voice calls out.

"Wait, what lights are you talking about Hefty? And why are you telling me to hit them?" Little Snappy Smurfling snapped.

"That wasn't me, Snappy." Hefty replied.

"What the - " the same voice mutters.

The lights came on – surprisingly without a single candle in sight. At the same time the loud siren is turned off and relief came to all the smurf's ears. As soon as they looked up though they couldn't believe their eyes – their attackers are smurfs. They were dressed in what could possibly be night garments. On one side of them are two female smurfs – one with golden color hair tied back in a ponytail and the other has pink and purple stripes in her blond hair. There other side stands two male smurfs, one male smurf is wearing a purple hat that has flaps draping down in front of his ears and the other smurf in particular appears very much familiar. That smurf as well seems to recognize each of the travelers. He is even more surprised when he sees a mirror image of himself right beside him.

"Whoa, this can't be good." The smurfette with golden blond ponytail-hair mutters.

The other male smurf does a double take at the twin smurfs. "Dude," He cries out. "There's like…two of you."

"Yes Sorcerer, I can see that." The slightly older Hefty grumbles – eyeing his doppelganger carefully.

A loud gasp catches the smurfs attention up on a platform. Standing there is an elderly smurfette with twin braids in her silver-grey hair. She has her mouth covered with her hand in surprise. It is obvious that she too recognizes these travelers. Another older smurf with a grey beard and mustache looks down from the other end of the same platform. He appears to have the same recognized surprised look on his face. Who are these different smurfs and why does one of them look just like Hefty?

"Gasping Gofers, who are all of these smurfs?" Little Sassette speaks up.

"Is everything under control here?" Another female voice calls out from a door. The light from the other side creates a long shadow of the elder female as she enters the aircraft bunker. Another shadow seems to be hobbling behind her. The moment the female elder sees their uninvited guests she gasps and takes a step back. She pushes back her pink rimmed glasses on her nose so they don't fully slip off her nose.

"I swear if this is another false alarm I'll – " An elder smurf in a red cap enters and stops in mid-sentence. The elder adjusts his black rimmed glasses as to check if he could be seeing things. He leans on his cane so he doesn't lose balance and falls over.

There is something oddly familiar about him. But the time-traveling smurfs can't seem to put their finger on it yet.

With a frown the red-caped elder glares at the smurf and smurfette wearing purple caps. "Sorcerette, Sorcerer Smurf…!" He growls.

"We didn't do this! Honest!" The young male cried back in defiance.

"Yeah, they just appeared. I swear!" The female added, flying her hands high in the air.

"We'll vouch for them. They were asleep when the alarm went off." The golden ponytail smurfette says in a tired tone.

"Thanks Toughette." Sorcerette sighs with relief.

Before anyone can say anything more two other older smurfs enter the bunker. They rush up to the bespectacled elder in the red cap.

"The smurflings are safely all tucked in, Brainy." The elder in the brown smurf hat says.

"Excuse me," Papa Smurf couldn't help but to interrupt at this point. "Did you just call him…" he pauses for a moment as he gets a good look at this older smurf in red cap and black rim glasses. He now sees the resemblance, and sure enough the truth is shocking. "…Brainy?" He says with a gasp.

The bespectacled elder held his breath. To see his idol again is both accelerating and frightening at the same time. With a gulp, Elder Brainy makes a wary smile. "That is correct, Papa Smurf."

"Smurf-a-roo, I don't believe this!" Young Snappy cries, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Well, believe it young smurfer-reno." The elder that once stood up on the platform is now walking up to the visitors. The smurfette elder that also stood with him is walking two steps behind.

"Amazing," Papa Smurf marveled at all four older smurfs standing by the much older Brainy. Is it possible? Can it really be them? "Smurflings?" He asks.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." The elderette with braided hair nods. "Although, it is obvious that we are not smurflings anymore." She adds with a shrug.

"Aging Alligators, you mean you're me?" Sassette gasps.

"Uh, yeah. I hope you are not disappointed." The elder Sassette bashfully grins.

"And I suppose that makes you me, right?" Snappy asks the elder beside the older Sassette.

"That is right." He replies with a wink.

"Smurf-a-roo…" young Snappy gasps in disbelief.

"Ooh, so where did you come from?" Smurfette cooed as she walked up to Toughette. It is great to finally get to meet another smurfette like herself.

"Somewhere!" The golden haired smurfette snapped. "Where did you come from? _A spell book?_"

Smurfette gasped loudly over the comment, she didn't seem to know how to respond to it. The only thought is how does this smurfette know about her past?

"How did you –" She whined, feeling a little emotional to finish her sentence.

"Toughette!" Brainette scowls. "Do not be rude to our guests. That defiantly was not a smurfy thing to say!"

The golden blond smurfette snarls back with a growl. "It's _**four**_ in the _**morning**_, Brainette!" She snapped back at her older sister. "I'm tired and cranky – if you want smurfy and nice talk to me again at _**three**_ in the afternoon."

Not wanting to anger her tough sister any further, Brainette backs off waving her hand up in a surrender posture. She decides to return her attention back to their mystery guests. "Forgive us; we are not use to having visitors at this hour." She tells them.

"We understand and again we apologize." Papa Smurf says.

Brainette turns back to Smurfette and says, "If you must know, Smurfette, I am Brainette, the crabby one beside me is Toughette, and over there the young smurfette is Sorcerette. We came from a village of Smurfettes off the coast of Ireland many, many years ago."

"Ohh, really? A whole village of smurfettes?" Smurfette replied ecstatically. The thought of her not being the only smurfette seemed too good to be true, but seeing these three smurfettes allows her to believe it is possible. Brainette replied simply by nodding 'yes'.

"Listen why don't we continue this discussion in a more, ah, comfortable setting." The elder Brainy suggested. "I'm certain you smurfs have more questions as do we and personally I need to sit down for this." He adds as he heads for the door.

"That sounds smurfy, my smurfs are killing me." Grandpa commented gratefully.

The traveling smurfs start to follow the elders out of the bunker. They pass both a slightly different Hefty Smurf and the cranky blond smurfette. She gives them a growling snarl which caused some of the young smurfs to cower further ahead and catch up with the elders.

"You really know how to make a smurfy first good impression, don't you?" A mature Hefty Smurf says walking up beside her.

She looks up at him with a tired cranky frown. "Oh, smurf up! I don't know about you, but I need some coffee." she snaps back at him.

He smiles at his girlfriend as she walks ahead towards the door. Hefty then frowns. So far this is becoming a very puzzling day. He is just getting used to being in this new world, now he has to deal with younger versions of Brainy, Snappy, Sassette, himself, and even Sorcerer's former self, Baby. Not only that but the smurfs that are supposed to be dead now here too. _What is going on?_ He wondered. But first, coffee does sound like a good idea right now and at the same time hopefully some answers would be told as to why these smurfs came to being here. Hefty lifts his staff up and pressing the small button in the middle the staff retracts into a baton – one quarter of its original size before following the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"And this room is where Brainette and I stay." Elder Brainy tells his visitors as he leads them into a new room.

The lights were already on probably since they left the room to check the security alarm in the bunker. This new place is not the smurf village, that's for sure. Everything is so different. For instance, the rooms light up without a single candle being lit. Papa Smurf and the others can't help but to being a little impressed with what they've seen so far.

"Are you smurfs thirsty?" Elder Sassette asked in a slightly nervous tone. She heads past Elder Brainy and right into the kitchen. "I'll make some tea.

"And I'll make us some coffee." Toughette yawned before walking herself in the kitchen as well.

Her strong mate nods tiredly as he takes a seat at the end of the dinning room table. He looks up to see his younger self and the other time traveling smurfs watching each of the older smurfs with great confusion written on their face. The older Hefty can understand their point of view for he had already experienced it three years ago. For him, this feels like déjà vu, only that he is looking in from the outside.

"You all must be hungry too." Nat added. "I'll cut up some fruit and toast up a few bread slices for all of you."

"I'll help you." Slouchy says as he follows them in the kitchen.

"Why don't you smurfs have a seat over here? Please, make yourself at home." Elder Snappy addressed the couch and comfy chairs in the living room. He does a count of the furniture and realizes that there may not be enough for everyone. "Uh, I'll see if I can find more chairs. Be right back."

As the older Snappy leaves, Elder Brainy sits himself down in his favorite chair. He looks up to see the other smurfs gradually accepting the offer to sit. Papa Smurf, Grandpa, and Lazy Smurf managed to find a place on the couch across from Elder Brainy. The first thing the time travelers noticed, especially Lazy was how cozy the cushions felt on this couch.

"Oh, this long chair is so comfortable that I coul –" Lazy didn't finish his sentence. His head lowered on the soft arm of the couch and dosed off with a snore.

"Lazy," Smurfette hissed, lightly slapping the sleepy smurf on the head.

With a snort, Lazy opens eyes and looks around as if he was hoping the time-traveling experience was just a dream. "Wha –" he whined. He sat up to shifted slightly so Smurfette could on the couch too between Grandpa and himself. The smurflings sit down in front of the couch as well as Clumsy, Wild, Greedy, and Grouchy with Baby lying sleeping in his arms. The rest of the smurfs stayed standing surveying the room with their eyes.

For a moment there was an uneasy tension in the room. The only sound heard was the light pitter-patter of rain outside through the glass veranda door. Grandpa Smurf found himself personally impressed with the glass door for in all his travels he had never seen a door you could see through it.

"You have quiet the place you smurfs have here." Grandpa Smurf finally said, breaking the tense silence in the room.

Elder Brainy and the others each nodded and muttered a 'thank you' the yellow capped senior.

"I'm sure you smurfs have questions, so why don't you ask one – we'll answer the best we can. Then we can ask you any questions that we will have." Brainette suggested.

"Alright," Papa Smurf took a moment to think of what he wanted to ask first. "What – when are we?" He asked, correcting his original question.

Elder Brainy takes in a deep breath and answers, "it is the year 2008, Papa Smurf."

"Amazing, we have traveled over 500 years into the future." Papa Smurf gasped.

"Yes, you have indeed made quiet the journey." Brainette remarked. "Now, I have a question. How is it that you are able to be here in this time?"

"Ah, well, you see we have these time crystals." Papa Smurf illustrated picking out one of the crystals from his bag.

"Time crystals? What are time crystals?" Elder Snappy inquired as he walks in with five folded chairs in his arms.

This puzzled all the time traveling smurfs. Little Snappy gets up from the floor and walks up to his older self with a serious look on his face. "What do you mean you don't know what time crystals are? You're me, aren't you? Don't you remember going on adventures through time?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Elder Snappy shrugged. He starts handing out the folded chairs to the remaining standing smurfs. Each of the young smurfs stares at it with wonder. It didn't take long for Elder Snappy to realize why they hadn't folded out the chairs to sit down. "Oh, you open them up like this." He demonstrated by grabbing the chair from Vanity and pulled the seat away from the back end, creating an instant chair to sit down in.

"What a fascinating design." Handy said in awe. I never could imagine something like this could transform into something like a chair."

"Oh trust me when I tell you Handy, you were a smurf ahead of his time." Elder Slouchy winked, bringing out a plate of sliced apples and nectarines. He places them on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Here help yourself to some fruit. The toast will be on its way soon."

"Mm, I don't mind if I do." Greedy accepted the offer and helps himself to a hand of

Sorcerer walks over to Elder Snappy as he comes back in the room with more chairs from the hall. The purple capped smurf grabs a couple of chairs from him before taking them over by the couch. Handing one to the young Brainy, Sorcerer offers the other one to any of the smurfs sitting on the floor. Neither one of them wanted it so Sorcerer decided to unfold it and sits it down beside Papa Smurf. He was about to sit down on it when he sees young Brainy having problems with is chair. Sorcerer quickly helps him then sits down. He turns and gives the former red-capped leader a big grin. Of all the stories he was told as a smurfling, he is actually meeting the legend in person.

Papa Smurf briefly smiled back at the young smurf before taking a look around the room. He watches each of the other Elders, including the older Hefty, the young male smurf in the purple hat, and the two young smurfettes. Each one had the same wonderment expression over the shimmering crystal in his hand.

"Don't any of you remember these time crystals?" He asked holding out the crystal to them.

"I may be old Papa Smurf, but I would remember if I saw something like that." Elder Brainy says as matter of fact.

"Is it possible that I may have a closer look at the crystal in your hand, Papa Smurf?" Elder Brainette asks.

"Uh, sure." Papa Smurf agreed to let this female smurfette elder to look at the crystal and handed it to her. He watched as she studies the details and shape of the crystal carefully.

"The angle and shape of this crystal is very profound. It's absosmurfly perfect." The bespectacled smurfette declared in amazement.

"Yes, the crystals have been around practically since the dawn of time, so to speak." Grandpa Smurf announced.

Brainette looks up at the two elders on the couch. "Perhaps later we can take these crystals to my lab and study them more closely. That is, if you are willing to do so." She offers them.

Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf exchanged a look of uncertainty, but both felt that it could be beneficial to have a third party help with their time crystal puzzle.

"Yes that does sound like a good idea." Grandpa nodded approvingly to the smurfette elder.

"Excellent. After breakfast perhaps?" She asked them.

"Sure, thank you." Papa Smurf replied.

"Alright, I have to ask this," Handy says, standing up from his unfolded chair. "I can understand why the rest of you are, well, um, older." He begins with choosing his words carefully. "But why is it that Hefty hasn't aged much at all?"

"Don't let the age appearance fool you smurfs. Technically, Hefty is still the same age as me." Elder Brainy explains.

"Really? How?" Vanity asks.

"Is it immortality?" Young Brainy suggested.

"Oooh, immortality. I like that." Sorcerer cooed at the thought of it. "Now that would be something to consider."

"Don't get any bright ideas Sorcerer." The older Hefty snapped. "I personally don't think being immortal is such a good idea."

"Why not? It'd be cool don't you think?" Sorcerette asked.

"I'm with Hefty on this one." Toughette declared as she hands her mate a cup of coffee before sitting down beside him. "To live for an eternity? I mean sure not ever aging sounds appealing, but what about watching all your friends around you growing old and dying? I don't think I could live with that."

"Yeah, that would be really unsmurfy." The older Hefty nodded in agreement before taking a sip from his cup.

Sassette comes out of the kitchen with a tea pot and ten cups on a tray. She hands out the cups and pours the tea in them. Nat exits the kitchen shortly after with another tray with a plate of several pieces of toast and ten more cups. He hands the cups out to their guests and offers them some toast.

"So if it isn't immortality you have, Hefty, then what is it that makes you, um, unchanged in age?" Handy forces in.

Both Toughette and Hefty paused as they were about to take another sip from their cups. "Ah…" they breathed out. They try to think fast of the best way to explain without telling them all the dramatic details of their experience since the Old Smurf Village.

"Let's just say we were placed in hibernation crystals for five hundred years." Hefty finally said.

"About three years ago we were freed to rejoin smurfdom here in Canada." Toughette adds.

"Canada, never heard of it." Vanity says as he catches a glimpse of himself in his hand mirror.

"Well, not surprising." Elder Brainy nods. "Five hundred years ago this country technically did not exist. Back then only Native Indians roamed the land. The only other cultures that knew and invaded this land were ones called Vikings. Nowadays many cultures from several countries live here in a somewhat peaceful environment.

"Amazing." Papa Smurf ruminated with what has been told. The world seems to have gotten bigger perhaps.

"I still can't believe you are _the_ Papa Smurf. I mean, I've herd through stories that the Elders told, but this is you in – in the flesh!" Sorcerer said excitably.

Papa studies the young smurf carefully. Where did he come from? This question has plagued him since the moment he first laid eyes on him. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced, young smurf. Where did you say where you we're from?"

Sorcerer Smurf makes a wide grin and opens his mouth to say something, but is cut of by Elder Brainy. "Why not take a closer look at him Papa Smurf I'm sure you'll recognize him." He says before shifting in his seat to ease the pressure on his lower back. The anticipation in Papa Smurfs discovery is more captivating then his pain. He watched with amusement as his mentor studies the features of his young pupil.

Sorcerer sits with an innocent grin as he waits for the former leader of the smurfs to know who he is. It is at this moment that the little Baby Smurf wakes up and looks right at the smurf in the purple hat. As if the little infant can tell who he is looking at, he begins to babble and coo at Sorcerer. Sorcerer responds to the littlest time traveler with a knowing smile before looking right into Papa Smurf's eyes.

Papa Smurf then sees a familiar twinkle in this young smurf's eyes. To be sure he turns to look at Baby's innocent eyes then back at Sorcerer. The elder squints to focus his attention closer at that same innocence. Sure enough it is there. Papa Smurf's eyes widened with surprise.

"Baby?" He cried.

"Baby?" The other time travelers echoed in unison. Neither of them could have guessed this punk young smurf could be innocent little Baby Smurf.

"Actually, I go by Sorcerer Smurf now, but yeah." Sorcerer smiles bashfully.

"Amazing," Papa Smurf gasped in astonishment.

"Ok, now I have a question." Young Hefty speaks up. "On our last trip we ended up home at the Smurf Village. Only everything was burnt to the ground."

The instance the young Hefty mentions the Old Village the older smurfs all freeze. All the time travelers noticed the stunned look on their faces. This only raises more questions. Something tells them that these older smurfs know what happened, but the real question is will they talk about it?

"The, ah, Old Village you say. Fascinating," Sassette stumbles as she nervously trots back in the kitchen with the empty tea pot.

"Well, do you smurfs know what know what happened to the village?" Snappy Smurfling demanded.

"Ah, who wants more tea?" Elder Sassette asked desperate to distract the guests from finding more of what happened to the village. "We have tea from Japan, and, oh, we have some that just came in from India."

"Secret Squirrels, isn't anyone going to tell us what happened to the village? And why there was statue of Hefty on the beach?" Sassette Smurfling asked.

"Statue? What Statue?" Older Hefty looks up with puzzlement. He turns over to Elder Brainy in hopes he can fill in with the answer to this mystery. Unfortunately Elder Brainy shrugged with a confused face back at him.

"The statue on the beach," Young Hefty repeated with an irritated and emotional tone in his voice. It accrued to him that if there is a memorial statue on the beach then why is there a future self sitting here in the room with him and the other smurfs? This is one question these smurfs better not try to avoid. "It said that I'm supposed to be smurfed in two years from now, or then…or whenever!"

For a moment, older Hefty thinks about what has been said before it dawn on him. "Oh, that statue!" He exclaimed in relief. With a hearty chuckle he adds. "Basically that was built under misunderstanding circumstances."

"I don't get yet, what do you mean?" Young Hefty cried throwing his hands up in the air.

"Let's put it this way, if I really had died do you think I would be sitting here right now talking to myself." The slightly older Hefty grumbled taking another sip from his cup.

"Good point." Young Hefty sighed in relief. "So why was the statue built?"

The older Hefty turns over to the smurfette with golden hair beside him. She in turn looks up at her mate. Both smiled knowingly in each other's eyes.

"Well, let's just say there was an accident that leads Hefty to the village of the Smurfettes," Toughette begins to explain as she places a reassuring hand on top of Hefty's. "If that hadn't happened the smurfs would never have met the smurfettes."

"And don't worry; you do make it back home." The older Hefty winked at his younger self.

Relieved, the young Hefty can sit back knowing that he isn't destined to be smurfed. He noticed as well that he gains a mate too, which is intriguing him more. She may be a cranky, short-tempered smurfette, but there is an attraction about her that he can see why he would like to hang out with her. The way his future self looks into her eyes shows that those two been through a lot and that the experiences only made their relationship stronger. He loses himself in thought as he looks down at the warm tea in his cup.

The other time-traveling smurfs are as relieved as the young Hefty is that his live is not cut short as they assumed when seeing the memorial statue on the beach. This just leaves them with the same question that is unanswered. How come the village and Gargamel's home were burnt to the ground? Will these older smurfs talk about that? Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf share a wavering glance as if to say something is not right here. Making the smart decision, both elders would just let these future smurfs talk when they are ready to.

With a sudden great interest, young Brainy looks around and stops at his older self. It just accrued to him that he must be the leader, being that the red cap and red house coat must mean the highest of seniority in this strange new place.

"So tell me does everyone call us 'Papa Smurf' now?" Young Brainy asks with great enthusiasm.

Elder Brainy freezes with his cup barely touching his lips. He glances at his younger self skeptically. "No, not really," he mutters before taking a sip of tea.

"Oh," young Brainy briefly appeared disappointed, but then he looked around the room and wondered about the technology that is lighting up the room. He figures that only someone with his brain power could imagine something like this. Again his face brightens as he turns to his older self. "How about this place, we must have played a big role in building it, right?"

Appearing a little annoyed, Elder Brainy again glances up at his younger self. "Actually, Brainette here did most of the engineering towards the architecture of this place we call home." He slightly turns to his mate beside him and gave her a look as if to say 'why me.' She smiles back at him to assure him that she understands what he is going through right now.

Feelings a little confused, young Brainy surveys the room once more. He stops as soon as he recognizes an old friend. It's not just any book; it's a 'Quotations of Brainy Smurf'. It is incased in a protective glass cover lying down on a special stand.

"You must be incredibly busy with writing latest 'Quotations of Brainy Smurf'?" He asks with great enthusiasm.

Frustrated and slightly embarrassed, Elder Brainy puts down his cup. "To be honest, I don't write those books anymore. Haven't done so in almost five hundred years."

Every one of the time traveling smurfs was taken a back in hearing that. What could have happened to prevent Brainy writing his favorite quotations?

"But what about that book over there?" Young Brainy asked pointing at the protected book.

"That book is part of my personal collection." Brainette admitted. "I put it in that glass casing to ensure that it is protected from aging."

"Ah, so you must be my greatest fan then." Young Brainy assumed.

"Um, more like my equal and lifetime companion." Elder Brainy corrected, with a growl under his breath.

Young Brainy congruity nods his head as he says, "Yes that is what I meant to say."

"Ok, stop it! Just stop it!" Elder Brainy finally snapped at his younger annoying self. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair and glared down at the young bespectacled smurf. "You should just admit you don't know instead of sitting there with your verbal diarrhea making assumptions on topics that are alien to you!"

The room fell silent. Both Brainy's slowly turned to see all the stunned blue faces.

Toughette gently puts down her empty coffee cup and with a smirk she says, "Gee Brainy you're really _beside_ yourself, aren't you?"

Her comment caused a wave of giggles throughout the room, especially Jokey. "Now that was funny!" He says with his signature laugh. Jokey felt like kicking himself for not saying it first.

Only the two Brainy's and Brainette are not laughing.

"And so it begins," Elder Brainy signs, bringing his hand up to his face. He had a feeling someone would start metaphorically saying things like this. There'd be a good chance that more will come soon enough.

Brainette takes in a deep breath and gets up from her chair. "Look, it stopped raining and isn't it time you young smurfs go for your morning jog and workout?" She points out to Toughette, Hefty, Sorcerer, and Sorcerette.

"Hey, she's right." Toughette breaks out from her giggle fit to look out the veranda door. Indeed the sky was clearing up and the sun rising from the east creates a welcoming feel. Toughette turns to her mate and two magical friends. "What do you guys say we have an early workout today since we are already awake?"

"That sounds like a smurfy idea lets go." The strong smurf nods in agreement. He gets up and stretches the last bit of tiredness from his joints before heading for the door.

"I suppose we should get this over with." Sorcerette sighs.

"Yeah," Sorcerer says with a yawn.

The Hefty Smurf watches in astonishment that three other smurfs are actually going to join his older self in a workout.

"Wait a second; are all four of you going for a workout?" The young smurf asks with his jaw dropped. He couldn't even count how many times he got his fellow smurfs to go on a daily workout with him now he sees his future self heading out with three others going out with him willingly.

Sorcerer and Sorcerette looks at each other then back at the young Hefty.

"Well yeah," Sorcerette smiles. "We've been going out each morning for a workout almost three years now."

"Really, what do you do besides going out for a jog?" The young smurf tested the magical smurfs.

"Oh, that depends on the day. For example today we will go for a jog and a little martial arts training. Other colder, rainier days we will go downstairs to the gym and do some aerobics, lifts some weights, and of course training with our martial arts." Sorcerer explains.

"Wow," The young smurf is defiantly impressed in hearing this.

"Martial arts?" Papa Smurf enquired.

"Yeah," Sorcerette filled in. "This world is more different then the world you know. Learning martial arts helps us to be prepared for anything. Besides, who will protect this community if something attacks us? Them? I don't think so…their old." She adds, jerking her thumb towards the older smurfs.

Each of the Elders frowned and grumbled over the young punk smurfette's comment.

"Isn't martial arts like fighting though?" Little Sassette asks.

Sorcerette looks over at the Elder Sassette and smiles. "She's good."

"Why not, she is me after all." Elder Sassette winks.

"Actually hon, martial arts is a form of meditation and discipline." Toughette explains. She then turns to the young Hefty and smiles. "Something I'm sure you will _soon_ be familiar with." She adds with a wink.

"I, uh, will?" The young Hefty scratched his head in puzzlement.

The older Hefty lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes upward. "I suppose you want to join us with our morning working." He says as more of a suggestion rather then a question.

Toughette glances up at her mate with a cocky grin. "I don't know," she begins to joke. "Do you think he can keep up?"

"Oh, I think he can…he is me after all." Her mate chuckled as he heads out the door with her following hand in hand.

"You smurfs be careful though. Our, um, sick friend is still running about." Nat quietly warned the young smurfs. He was cautious not to speak low so that their guests did not hear.

"It's ok, Nat. We always do." Toughette assured the nature loving smurf elder in a whisper. She then turns with a loving look at her mate before walking out the door with him.

Many of the time traveling smurfs noticed the physical touch between Hefty's future self and the hot tempered smurfette. The young Hefty himself especially noticed.

"Hey, are you going to come or what?" Sorcerer called out at the young Hefty.

"Huh, uh, yeah sure." He turns and smiles at Papa and the others in a sheepish manner before rushing to catch up to the four young smurfs heading down the hall.

Brainette smiles approvingly as she watches the young smurfs leave for their morning exercises. She then turns to the elders; Slouchy, Snappy, Nat, and Sassette. "As for you four," she begins. "Why don't you go down to the guests' quarters and prepare some rooms for our time traveling visitors. They must be tired from their journey and would like to rest for a bit before we introduce them to our smurflings during breakfast."

"Sure Brainette, right away." Snappy stands up and does as he is told.

"Come on, smurfs, we'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Sassette ushers the others up to follow them.

"Gee, sleep sounds really good right about now, thanks." Lazy Smurf gets up and happily goes with the older smurfs. The others all get up as well to follow their elder hosts.

The second the last smurf leaves the room, Brainette gently closes the door. She turns and looks at her red-capped mate and smiles amusingly.

"You were really beside yourself indeed, weren't you?" She chuckled.

"I had a feeling you were holding that one in." Brainy groaned.

Brainette walks into the kitchen, pulls out a small bottle from the cabinet and pops out a few pills from it. She then takes a glass and fills it with water from the tap before walking over to Brainy.

"Much like how I had a feeling you had been holding back the agony in your back." The smurfette elder addressed with concern in her voice. "Here take your medicine and go lay down for a bit before we go down for breakfast. I'll clean up and put these crystals in my lab for analysis later." She says handing Brainy the pills and water. She then begins to pick up the empty cups and puts them on the kitchen counter.

"Very well," he grunted as he shifts painfully so that he able to pop the pills into his mouth and drink from the glass.


	3. The Guest Quarters

**Chapter 3 – The Guest Quarters**

Elder Sassette opened the door to a dark room and walked in. The Time Traveling smurfs followed her in – still full of questions of what is happening around them. The grey-haired in braided pigtails smurfette turned on the lights to instantly show several beds in a row on each side of the room. Beside one of the beds at the front end of the room sat a baby's crib. Each side of the beds has a cabinet and a little table with lamp on it. At the end of the room is a long table. There sat another lamp and a phone. Beside the phone is a paper with a list of names and numbers. Sassette starts to explain the details of the room to the smurfs.

"Ok now. Um, this is our guest quarters. Usually our guests involve a few members from the Fairy Tribe from Africa, but there should be enough beds here for you smurfs." She described carefully. Glancing behind her, Elder Sassette can see that the time travelers are still confused with their surroundings. With a crooked smile she continues her tour of the room. She goes over to one of the cabinets and opens the door to show its empty storage space.

"If you notice beside each bed has a cabinet where you can, um…" She paused as she realized that these guests came without any luggage or carry bags. Elder Sassette blushes as she slowly closed the cabinet doors. "This is usually where our guests put their belongings, but you smurfs don't seem to have any. But don't worry, I'll go have a look and see what we have in means of change of clothes and other necessities you smurfs may need."

"Thank you, but we don't want to trouble you." Papa Smurf politely assured his hostess.

"Oh no, it's no trouble Papa Smurf." Elder Sassette elated. "It's kind of what we do here."

She leads the smurfs further down the room towards the long table and points to the lamp.

"Now like every lamp in the room here you push this button here on the stand and the light comes on, push it again and the light will go out." Elder Sassette explains.

The time travelers find this invention most interesting, for it is a form of magic they haven't seen before. Especially Handy Smurf was leaning forward to get a better look at the glowing bulb under its protective shaded hat.

The older smurfette reaches to the curious smurfs and ushered them to back off a few steps. "Careful, the bulb can get very hot to the touch and be harmful to the eyes if you stare into the bright beams too long." She warned them.

Handy and the others did as told. They watched as their hostess began to show another magical item.

"This here is the phone. Our means of communication," The smurfette elder explained with a broad smile. She continued to explain on how to use the device to the smurfs from the past.

"You pick up the receiver and push these buttons you can then contact any of us no matter where we are." She points to the list of names and numbers neatly typed out on a piece of paper. It is protected in a lament plastic cover. "Here are each of our names and phone numbers, including the kitchen."

"The kitchen," Greedy perked up as he began rubbing his tummy and licking his lips. He can now imagine the types of food the future smurfs might eat besides the fruit and toast he had moments ago.

"Don't worry, Greedy. You'll get to see the kitchen later, I promise." The elder hostess assured the hungry smurf. "Why don't I show you smurfs how to use the phone first before I go?" She adds. "Now let's see," Elder Sassette hums as she pondered the list of numbers. "I know, we'll call Slouchy," she chirped. "Just punch the number of the smurf you want to talk to on the pad here then listen for a ring tone…" the elder smurfette held the receiver end of the phone up so the other smurfs can hear the ring tone too. Finally a voice answered, _"Slouchy here, what's up?"_ and the time travelers are stunned. Elder Sassette pulls the phone back to her ear.

"Hey Slouchy, just testing the phone for our guests…Yeah, um, say do you have a moment to look in our storage for some spare clothes. …That's right…Ok…meet you there." She nods before hanging up the receiver then turns to the time traveling smurfs. "Well, that is how to use the phone." She tells them as she slowly makes her way to the door. "I have to get going, so why don't you smurfs chose a bed and lie down for a bit and either me, or Slouchy, or Nat will come and get you for breakfast. Stay smurfy till then, alright?"

Before any of the smurfs could say anything the older smurfette left the room and closed the door behind her. For a moment everysmurf stood in silence. Finally Lazy Smurf walked over to one of the beds as he lets out a big yawn.

"I don't know about you smurfs, but I sure could use a nap before we go for breakfast. And these beds sure look…" before Lazy could finish his sentence, his head hits the soft fluffy pillow and the feeling is so comfortable that he falls asleep almost instantly. His signature snoring echoed throughout the room; which leaves the other smurfs still standing with doubtful looks on their faces.

"Gosh, Papa Smurf this is surly a strange place." Clumsy Smurf remarked with wide eyes at everything around him.

"Indeed it is, Clumsy. I can honestly say I have not smurfed anything like this place ever. Have you Grandpa?" Papa Smurf asked his yellow-caped elder.

"I can't say that I have." Grandpa said in aw with the different surroundings. Even the paintings on the walls and small sculptured statues sitting on a few of the tables seemed different. They are obviously a form of style from a few cultures like Africa, China and even India. Regardless of the noticeable designs, Grandpa Smurf still can't seem to pinpoint ever seeing them before. They seem very new compared to the traditional paintings and sculptures he witnessed in his travels before returning to the Smurf Village.

"I wonder how they are able to get these lights to turn on the way they do." Handy ponders. He walked over to one of the lamps beside a bed and begins pushing the button – causing the light to blink on and off.

"Handy, Handy, Handy isn't obvious?" Brainy said with the act of omniscient.

"Ok Brainy, explain…how does this light work?" Handy huffed, crossing his arms and sits down on the bed behind him.

"Well, um, ah," The young bespectacled smurf stuttered to find an explanation to the strange device before him.

"Well, Brainy?" Smurfette snapped, as she too is annoyed with the 'know-it-all' smurf.

"Yeah, Brainy we're waiting." Vanity griped while admiring himself in his hand-held mirror.

The other young smurfs behind him all nod their heads in agreement.

This suddenly put Brainy on the spot. He found himself tugging at the collar of his red shirt in order to get more air down his throat. "Well, it's just what I said. It's obvious. You just push this button here and the light comes on and goes out." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone lets out a groan of disappointment as they roll their eyes skyward.

"Zat is ridiculous, Brainy," Painter spat. "We already know that pushing the button brings us the light in za room!"

"I hate 'pushing the button'." Grouchy grumbled.

"You know Brainy; you should take your older self's advice and just admit you don't things." Young Snappy wisely pointed out.

"Yeah," The others nod in agreement.

"Speaking of the, er, older version of Brainy," Handy piped up. "We've seen that the Smurflings grow up and even Baby over here," he added pointing to the sleeping infant in Grouchy's arms. "But what about the rest of us? I mean shouldn't we be somewhere around here too?"

"That poses an interesting question, my little smurf." Papa Smurf mused over the thought there were only a few of his smurfs here in this new world. Where are the rest of the smurfs from the Smurf Village? "Perhaps we can ask our, um, hosts at breakfast." He suggested.

"Now you're talking, Papa Smurf." Greedy agreed, once again rubbing his tummy in anticipation for the meal yet to come.

"In the meantime maybe we should do as requested and rest for a bit." Papa Smurf again suggested. Without any thought of what else to say, he made his way to an empty nearby bed.

The other smurfs did as told. Grouchy Smurf even found a little crib near one of the beds, so he carefully placed Baby Smurf in the crib and lied down on the bed beside it.

Papa Smurf suddenly realized, as he lied on the bed – staring blankly up at the ceiling – that it might not have been a good idea to let Hefty go with his future self for a workout this morning. Until he is sure this new world is safe for his little smurfs he should have protested anyone separating from the group.


	4. Intense Workout and New Surprises

**Chapter 4 – Intense Workout and New Surprises**

A cool morning breeze brushes through the trees. So far it has been a quiet morning. Coming up the trail, five small shadowy figures come jogging up the hill. The first two to come into view are Hefty in his black sleeve-torn shirt, white shorts, and red running shoes. Beside him is his trusting mate, Toughette. She is wearing her black and pink top, black shorts, and grey running shoes. Not far behind them Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf wearing similar styles of purple and black shorts and tops and black running shoes. Beside them is Hefty's younger self. He seemed to be already dressed for a workout. The time crystals had seemed to know his personality and provided his attire with a yellow and black stripe shirt, white shorts, and white running shoes.

So far, the young Hefty, found this workout experiences to be routinely familiar with the workout program he went by back home. The only difference is the new updated workout equipment and weights. After the other smurfs got changed from their pajamas, they first did some aerobic stretches then lifted a few weights before heading out for their morning jog. The time-traveling smurf still can't believe that his future self not only has a smurfette mate, but that he gets up each morning and exercises with three other smurfs. He had lost count with the many times he had bugged his fellow smurfs back home to join him with his morning workouts, all had refused with a number of excuses.

This workout had indeed been intensive so far. In all of his travels through time, young Hefty can't seem to remember the last time he has felt each muscle in his body beginning to ache. It could be the hills they are running against. Back home there weren't many hills around the Smurf Village. Wait till he can tell his fellow time-traveling smurfs. They wouldn't believe all the things he had seen so far. From music making boxes they played during their aerobic stretching and weight lifting to the advanced workout machines that Handy Smurf could only dream about building. To now, with all the hills along the path he's jogging on, no smurf would believe him for sure.

The young Hefty wondered what else he would see before they jogged their way back to the Smurf Community. It is at that moment the smurfs jog past a clearing and the city below horizon was exposed. The young time-traveler found that he started slowing down then stopped to get a clear view of the strange tall buildings and metal bridge. It just seemed that everything moved no matter where he looked. Even on the water strange looking boats moved in incredible speeds. His heart began to pound heavily as he tried to catch his breath while mesmerized by the scenery below the mountain landscape.

Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf stopped and turned to see why the fifth jogger started to lag behind.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you…" Sorcerer called out to the young time-traveler before glancing over to what he is staring at. "Oh," after seeing the city, Sorcerer understood the young smurf's confusion.

Sorcerette smiled as she walked up to the young Hefty Smurf. "Nice view, huh?" She said.

"Wha-what is it?" He replied in between pants.

"It's the human city." She answered calmly. "Trust me when I say it is a lot larger as you get closer to it."

"Wow," the young time-traveler gasped.

"Look lively smurfs," Toughette hollered from the top of the path. "We can give a proper tour later. Right now we are still in the middle of our morning jog and spar training!"

"Spar training?" The young Hefty echoed.

"Uh huh, come one we'll show you." Sorcerer Smurf nodded before leading the way with a sprint in his run up the hill.

The moment that two magical smurfs and time traveler reaches the top of the hill they can see that Toughette and Hefty's mature self already practicing a form of martial arts with long sticks. As far as Hefty knew smurfs do not fight, and these two appeared to be fighting.

"What are they doing?" The time traveler asked with a stunned expression.

"It's called martial arts. To make a long story short in the future smurfs need to be faster, stronger, and able to defend themselves if attacked." Sorcerette explained.

"That is why your future self and Toughette had us join them each morning." Sorcerer Smurf shrugged. "They want to make sure we know how to defend ourselves just in case we get into trouble. In other words, not just our magic will save us, but our skills too."

"Really," Hefty gasped.

Toughette and her mate finished their spar training and turned to two magical smurfs. "You two ready?" She asked.

"Always are," Sorcerer Smurf proudly assured them.

"Then get over here." The matured Hefty ordered.

The young magical smurfs did as told. Hefty and Toughette pulled out a scarf out of each of their pockets and tied them over their eyes.

"Hey what do you guys think you're doing?" The young time-traveler cried out.

"Have a little faith; oh youthful self of mine," Hefty assured the young time-traveler.

"Relax, we've done this before." Sorcerette chimed. She reached for sparring stick from her belt and expanded it by pushing the button on it. Sorcerette then assumed the ready position for an attack.

"Yeah, this will be over sooner than you think." Sorcerer Smurf chuckled. He too got into the ready position with his sparring stick in hand.

"Don't be too sure of yourself. You still need work on your blocking." Hefty warned. He turned to look over at his younger self and smiled. "Just sit there and watch. You will get to learn this stuff eventually."

The young time-traveler was impressed as he watched the magical smurfs defend themselves without the use of their eyes. He noticed they were using their telepathic abilities to tell where and how their attackers would strike next. Sorcerer nearly blew it by letting his guard down and was tripped. He quickly recovered however, and flipped back and landed perfectly on his feet. Fifteen minutes later they finished the sparring practice and all five smurfs jogged back to the community. They walked in through the doors and headed down the hall.

"Alright that was a great work out smurfs. Now let's all hit the showers. " Toughette ordered. "Especially you, you smell." She added as she playfully pushed her mate away from her.

"Why you never complained about my smell before in the good old days." Hefty chuckled.

"In the old day's deodorant hadn't been invented yet. Back then I only tolerated the smells." Toughette joked – she pushed her mate away again as he was trying to get close to her.

Sorcerer and Sorcerette chuckled in amusement, while the young time-traveler raised his eye in confusion. He lifted his arm up to smell his own armpit. Do smurfs actually smell? And what is deodorant?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Toughette and Sorcerette got out of the shower and started to dry off their hair. Sorcerette finished and began putting on her makeup. Toughette glanced over as she continued to dry her hair with the hair dryer. She began to frown. With a sigh she turns of the hair dryer and turns to Sorcerette.

"For the hundredth time, Sorcerette, it's breakfast – not the Blue Moon Ball!"

"So you say, Toughette." Sorcerette chuckled as she lifted the lipstick away from her face. "I just happen think its fun to put makeup on."

Toughette again frowned. She slowly put down the hair dryer and picks up her brush. "You sound like a sister I once had." She said quietly.

"I know, you often tell me that too." Sorcerette said with a sympathetic smile.

Sassette enter the smurfette's bathroom with a smile. "Oh good you are already. I brought a helper this morning." She adds as she addresses Smurfette walking in behind her.

Toughette walked up to her with a serious look on her face. "Do you know how to braid hair?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh, why yes. I –" smurfette chirped before being cut off.

"Perfect, you're hired. Follow me please." Toughette led Smurfette to the bathroom counter where there are many hair products lying neatly in a row. "Here we have hair clips, scrunches, elastic thingies, regular hair bands, not to mention brushes and different sizes of combs.

Smurfette picks up one of the brushes and with a pleasant smile she begins to comb Toughette's hair.

"Now here's the situation, we…" Toughette pauses as soon as she feels someone brushing her hair. She looked up to see Smurfette's reflection in the mirror standing behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You said you wanted me to braid your hair." Smurfette explained.

Sorcerette and Sassette tried to conceal their giggles, but failed.

Toughette turned and whipped her hair out of Smurfette's grasp. "Not my hair," she growled.

As if on cue the squeaks of young voices come parading in through the door. Over a hundred female smurflings rush over to the adult smurfs and each one lined up to have their hair done up in pretty bows and burettes. There are smurflings of all different styles of hair and color. Some have short hair, others have long. There are smurflings that have brunette hair, orange color hair, fiery red hair, even amber hair, others have raven black hair, and there are a variety of smurflings with blond hair too.

With a smirk on her face, Toughette reaches her hand out to present the smurflings to the time traveling Smurfette. "Their hair," She said.

"Oh, wow!" Smurfette gasped.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hefty came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, still overwhelmed that hot water can magically come out of a pipe. He looked up to see his older self already dressed as well as Sorcerer Smurf. Sorcerer looked up and smiled at the young time traveler.

"Did you have a good shower?" The young magical smurf asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Hefty nodded absently. He grabbed another towel and rubbed his arms and back dry before putting on white shorts and the red tank top he arrived in.

The mature Hefty looked over and realized that there was a noticeable problem with his younger self. "Ah, we may need to put a long sleeve shirt on you."

"Why?" The time-traveler looked up in shock.

"Ah, because it is weird enough that we both look too much alike, but it will confuse the smurflings with us wearing the same tattoo." The older Hefty pointed out, grabbing his younger self's arm to show him the issue that is being addressed.

"Oh," young Hefty had no reason to disagree with himself.

Sorcerer Smurf reached in his locker and pulled out a navy blue sport's hoody. "Here put this on," he offered.

The young time traveler did as told and with Sorcerer's help he zipped it up so that only part of his red tank top showed. "Better?" He asked.

"Well, it will have to do." The mature Hefty sighed.

"Hey smurfs, are you all ready in here? The smurflings are on their way with Slouchy." Snappy Smurf asked as soon as he entered the room. He turned to notice what the time-traveler was wearing. "Nice hoody," he commented.

"What?" The time-traveler gave a perplexed look. He never heard this term being used before.

"The thin jacket you are wearing." Snappy said.

"Oh, ah…thanks."

"Alright in you go smurflings." Slouchy announced as he led several little smurfs in the bathroom. "Let's get you all washed up for breakfast."

In all of his time traveling experience, never before did Hefty would imagine in seeing so many smurflings in his life. In fact the last time he saw this many smurflings was when he was a smurfling himself. He watched in awe as his future self and the other adult smurf herded the smurflings to get cleaned up at the sinks. Finally he walked up to get a closer look at the scene. Every so often a pair of little eyes would look up with funny stares. They could tell that there was something familiar about him, but couldn't really put a finger on it. Hefty stopped just behind his future self.

The little smurfling he was helping had just finished drying his face and looked up. To his surprise there were two Heftys standing in front of him.

"Uh, Hefty did someone just clone you?" Tech asked as he turned to face his older friend in the black sleeve-torn shirt.

"Um no, why?" Hefty shrugged. He kneeled down to help dry his little buddy's hands with a towel.

"Well because there are two of you standing here." Tech pointed out.

Both Heftys glanced at each other, neither of them was sure of what to say to the young smurfling. Finally the older Hefty smiles down at Tech. "Oh, him…he's a visitor…from out of town"

"Hi," the young time-traveler waved at the little smurfling.

"Really," Tech eyed both smurfs suspiciously. "What's his name?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Surprisingly enough, his name is the same as mine." The mature Hefty chuckled.

"His name is, Hefty…?" Tech raised his eyebrow. He then started to shake his head. "Too confusing," he said. "Why don't we just call him Frank?"

"Frank?" Both Heftys echoed at once. The older Hefty started to choke on his own breath as he started to laugh at that suggestion. "Why do you think we should name our visitor, Frank?"

"I don't know. He just sounds like a Frank to me. Frank Welker." Tech grinned.

"Will you just get going, or you'll be late for breakfast." The older Hefty smiled with amusement as he ordered the young smurfling.

"Frank," The time traveling smurf shook his head.

"What can I say?" The mature Hefty chuckled. "Smurflings these days… What an imagination."

"Yeah," Young Hefty raised his eyebrow. He then looked over to the smurflings leaving the bathroom one by one. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that smurfling reminded me a lot of Handy Smurf."

The older Hefty's face grew long as painful memories came flooding back. "Yeah, he does." He turned away before his younger self could notice his sadden look.

His younger self did notice though and was about to say something when Sorcerer Smurf walked up.

"Say, are you hungry?" He asked the young time traveler.

"Um, yeah I am actually."

"Great, let's go then." As Sorcerer takes his arm over the young Hefty's shoulder and leads him away, the young traveler glances over his shoulder to notice his older self with his back turned with his hands leaning on the bathroom counter as if he's brooding over something.

He watches in the mirror reflection as the last of the smurflings leave with Sorcerer and his younger self. Hefty takes in a deep breath.

"Get it together, Hefty. That was in the past." He reminds himself. "Only one thing matters now. You must protect and watch over the smurflings." With another deep breath, Hefty finally turned away from the counter and headed straight for the door.


	5. Breakfast Time

**Ch****apter 5 – Breakfast Time**

Papa Smurf and the other time traveling smurfs found that this new world has a lot of impressive things. So far the things they found most impressive are the magical ceiling lights and talking boxes that these future smurfs use to communicate with each other. Papa Smurf is still in disbelief that a small handful of his little smurfs are now grown up, especially the smurf that was once known as Baby Smurf that is cooing happily in his arms. It had been so long since they had seen the Smurf Village it is hard to imagine what it looked like now. The nagging question still remains, would they ever make it back? Their hosts, as bizarre as they may seem, have been quite generous with their hospitality. An hour ago Elder Sassette and Slouchy came in and offered them new clothes and asked Smurfette if she wouldn't mind helping with getting of the smurflings ready for breakfast. Not sure if he should allow that, Papa Smurf reluctantly agreed to it. After Papa and the others got changed and cleaned up, Elder Nat led the visitors to the dining hall.

"Ok, smurfs this is our dining hall. We've arranged a spot so you all can sit at a table by ours." Nat explained.

The first thing the smurfs noticed was the lovely smell of muffins and also a hint of scrambled eggs. Papa and the others never realized how hungry they were till they entered in this great hall. The smells coming from this place was incredible.

All the time travelers are impressed with how big it was too. It was like entering the biggest room in a castle back home. The ceiling was quite high, not like the homes back in the old Smurf Village. There were lights lit up in the ceiling that were not chandeliers, but the same kind of magical lights that were seen in the hallways. At one end of this strange room was another room hidden behind a wide open window. Greedy recognized part of it to be some sort of kitchen, but not one he has ever seen before. Further down the hall several long tables sat in rows. Each table looked like they could seat six to eight adult smurfs and possibly ten to twelve smurflings.

From what they could count there was at least nineteen tables and two longer ones that the front, near the kitchen. How many smurfs are there in this new world?

"Here you go smurfs." He said addressing the longer of the two tables near the kitchen. "This will be your table. Go ahead and sit down. The others will be joining us soon."

"Thank you my little Sm…ah, I mean, thank you, Nat." Papa Smurf corrected himself.

Nat smiled. He still remembered the last time Papa Smurf called him his 'little smurf'. "It's ok, Papa Smurf. I'll bring breakfast out soon." He said before heading for the kitchen.

Papa Smurf and the others took their seats at the same time Elder Brainy and his mate, Brainette walked in. They both smiled up at their guests as they walked up to their table.

"Good morning smurfs. Did you rest well?" Elder Brainy asked.

"Oh yes, those beds were quite cozy." Lazy Smurf nodded.

"That's good. We try to keep the rooms comfortable for our all our guests." Brainette smiled as she placed her pink laptop computer on the table beside her plate.

"What is that?" Handy Smurf pointed to Brainette's machine.

"What is what?" Brainette looked up. She wondered what he was asking till she noticed that he was pointing at her laptop. "Oh, this is called a laptop. It's a portable computer that can carry over a thousand books of information."

"A thousand books? Stored in that thin thing? Impossible." Young Brainy commented in an ignorant manner.

Elder Brainy and Brainette smiled knowingly at each other before facing their guests again.

"In a matter of speaking it is possible, Brainy." Brainette said. "In fact, there so many forms of technology that can do so much that we smurfs could only dream about back in the old days of the Smurf Village."

"Really?" Handy Smurf scratched his head in wonder. He was now looking forward in checking out some of this technology.

Before anyone else could ask these Elder's another question a sound of chatter and pitter-patter of little smurfs came running into the dining hall. Papa Smurf attempted to count them but lost his place after 75 smurflings. There was just too many rushing to their seats to keep track which one he already counted to which ones he hadn't. He looked over to Grandpa Smurf and the other young smurfs with him. They all had the same shocked expression. Each of them looked up at Papa Smurf before Papa Smurf himself turned to face the two Elders sitting at the other table.

Elder Brainy and Brainette beamed with pride as they watched their little smurflings rushing to their assigned table. They looked over to the smurfs staring at them from the other table and started to smile even wider.

"What do you think of our little smurflings, smurfs?" Elder Brainy asked.

"Amazing. Ah, how many are there?" Papa Smurf wondered.

The two elders hoped he'd ask that question. "Two hundred and thirty, Papa Smurf," Brainette started. "There are exactly a hundred and fifteen little smurfettes and a hundred and fifteen little smurfs."

"Wow," All the time travelers gasped at once.

Finally Smurfette and Hefty enters with the other future smurfs. Slouchy points towards their fellow time-travelers sitting at the table before heading straight to the kitchen with the future Hefty, Toughette, the two magical smurfs, and Snappy. Smurfette and Hefty nodded and thanked Slouchy before heading straight to Papa and the other smurfs.

"Oooh, Papa Smurf," Smurfette cooed. "Have you ever seen so many smurflings in all your life?"

"No, I can't say that I have." Papa Smurf honestly replied.

"How about you, Grandpa Smurf?" Young Hefty asked.

"I have to admit that in all my years, young wiper-smurfer that so many smurfs have existed at once." Grandpa answered.

"Hey Hefty are you cold?" Jokey Smurf asked as he tugged at the navy blue hoody the strong smurf was wearing. "I didn't know winter had already begun." He snickered.

"No," Hefty snarled. He jerked away from Jokey's playful grasp and sat down. "Apparently my _future_ self doesn't like the idea that we look too much alike. I must have my tattoo hidden so these smurflings are not confuse and thinking that I had been cloned or something like that." He grumbled.

One by one the future smurfs came out of the kitchen pushing a trolley with trays of food. Each of them began handing a tray to the smurflings one by one. Sorcerer Smurf turned and headed straight for the guest table.

"Here you go smurfs. Breakfast is served." He announced, handing each of them a tray with scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a try of muffins he placed in the center. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask ok."

"Thanks, I might just do that." Greedy said as he picked up the fork by the plate in front of him and started to dig into the hash browns.

"Smurf-a-roo!" Little Snappy and Sassette cried at once. They picked up their forks as well and scooped up some of the scrambled eggs.

The other future smurfs finished handing the smurflings their breakfast then sat down with Elder Brainy and Brainette. They instantly began to eat and chatted amongst themselves.

"So, any thoughts on what is happening here with, um, our guests?" Sorcerer Smurf asked.

"Not too sure yet Sorcerer dear," Brainette answered, not even looking away from her laptop. She absently grabs a slice of toast and began munching on it.

"We are hoping to get more information later when we can talk to Papa and Grandpa Smurf." Elder Brainy said. He smeared some jam on his piece toast then started to eat it.

"How long do you think they will be here for?" Elder Sassette asked before biting down on a muffin.

"Hard to say Sassette," Brainette mumbled after swallowing her food. "Depends on what we can do to help."

"Well, it sure looks like they may have traveled a long time." Slouchy commented.

"Yeah, and the way they are digging into their breakfast it seems like they hadn't eaten a real decent meal in a while either." Elder Snappy added.

"Say Brainy," Hefty leaned in and whispered to his older brother. "Any idea on why neither of us can remember going on this little journey through time?"

Elder Brainy swallowed the food he was chewing than gave an indistinct look to his younger brother. "I don't know, but I'm hoping to find that out too."

Sorcerer suddenly had a thought. He shook his finger in the air as he forced down a mouth full of food. "What if and this is a _big if_, that these smurfs are from a different dimension?"

"I won't deny that you pose a plausible argument," Brainette stated. She typed a few key words on her laptop before continuing. "But from the information I gathered on the internet that these time crystals are as they say, they travel in time – not dimensions."

"Ok, but what about the space time continuum?" Sorcerette asked in a jokingly manner.

"Alright, now you guys are starting to sound like a bad Star Trek episode." Elder Snappy chuckled.

"Star Trek? Isn't that, erm, show you were showing us last year with these guys going around with swords that flash with light, and they fly in space on a ship called the Century Eagle?" Toughette wondered.

"Uh, no, that's Star Wars. We're talking about Star Trek. And by the way, the ship in that movie is not called the _Century Eagle_ it's called the _Millennium Falcon_." Sorcerer corrected her.

"Star Trek, Star Wars. What's the difference?" Hefty said, shaking his head.

"Dude! You did _**not**_ just say that!" Sorcerer chuckled in disbelief. The other smurf elders including Sorcerette all began to chuckle knowingly.

"What? They both take place in space, don't they?" Hefty huffed in exasperation.

"Ok let me explain this to you one more time," Sorcerer leaned towards the strong smurf.

"Oh no, here we go again." Elder Brainy sighed. He tried to focus more on stirring his tea and taking a sip.

"Star Wars is an epic adventure that happened in a galaxy far, far away." Sorcerer began. "It's simply about good and evil. The Jedi's verses the Empire. Star Wars is based a combination of science fiction with religion, mythology and politics. The characters fighting skills are a cross between a mystical energy called the _force_ and samurai-like martial arts."

"Yeah, that is what I like about those movies." Toughette cheered. "The sword fights only instead of swords they have those light blades."

"Light sabers," Elder Sassette corrected with a yawn. "They are called light sabers."

"What ever." Toughette waved off. She grabbed a muffin from center plate and began to eat it.

"Anyway," Sorcerer continued, getting back to the topic. "Star Trek is totally different, dude. It represents a utopian society and the technology of a civilization only a few centuries distant from now. They travel in space on a ship called the Enterprise as they encounter alien worlds. Star Trek focuses on the voyages of other various starship or space station crews commissioned by Starfleet, the deep space exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, and militaristic branch of the Unite Federation of Planets. They have really cool characters on there like, like Klingons. Great warriors that go around saying things like…ah, _'Iw blo QitgDag bllengju'_!"

"What does that mean?" Hefty wondered.

"According to the Klingons, It means 'May you travel the river of blood'."

"That's disgusting!" Hefty protests, shaking his head in regret asking that question.

"Yeah, I'm trying to eat. You mind?" Brainy adds, as he spits a piece of toast he was chewing into a napkin. The other elder smurfs and Sorcerette started giggling as they found this conversation quite amusing.

"That's it; I'm putting an end to this conversation once and for all." Brainette announces, closing her laptop shut with a force. "Is this how degrading our conversations at the breakfast table has come down to? I mean seriously, debating the difference between two entirely different space shows. We are smurfs and we need to live up to our own heritage and not what we watch on the TV or movie screens. And you _Sorcerer_ _Smurf_, it's _'Iw __blQtqDaq__bllengjaj__'_! Honestly, if you are going to quote something make sure you are quoting it correctly!" Brainette spoke up in a fluster.

There is a brief pause at the table. Finally Brainy lifts his finger and shakes it at his mate.

"I knew it," he said, "You are still upset that they cancelled Star Trek." Everyone, save for Brainette, burst out in laughter.

"What?" Brainette stutters, trying to avoid her true feelings on the subject, but her blushing cheeks gave it away. "That's preposterous. You are out of your smurf if you think for one moment I am brooding over that old TV series!" She said, glaring heavily at Brainy.

Elder Brainy's smile faded to a more serious expression. "You are right, my love." He said then turned to the other smurfs at the table. "We need to get back on topic here."

Meanwhile at the other table Papa and the other time-traveling smurfs overheard the future smurf's conversation. Neither one of them knew what to say or do about this situation. They all turned to look up at Papa Smurf for guidance.

"Papa Smurf, do you know what they are talking about?" Young Brainy asked.

"I don't know, my little smurfs, I don't know." The red-capped elder replied with uncertainty. This is one world where he really felt out of place.

The smurfs breakfast was quickly interrupted when an intruder alarm went off. The smurflings all jumped up on their seats screaming "she's back, she's here!" Toughette, her mate Hefty, Sorcerer and Sorcerette all threw down their muffins and toast before getting up so fast that their chairs flew back on the floor. Quickly they ran out of the dining hall with military-like actions. Nat Smurf got up as quickly as he could and followed behind them. The smurflings were about to get up and run for the door when Elder Sassette, Snappy, and Slouchy stood up before them.

"Sit down smurflings!" Elder Brainy barked. "Let us handle this!"

Brainette turned to their guests who were all scared and confused with what was happening right now. "Papa Smurf, smurfs, please excuse us there is a situation here that we must take care of right now."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Papa Smurf offered.

"No Papa Smurf, we got this." Elder Snappy said. As he heads out the dining hall he waves to the smurflings that were about to follow him. "Smurflings stay!" He yelled.

This really made the time travelers felt like they were out of the loop. What was going on? Are they under attack? They must find out what is going on.


	6. Under Attack

**Chapter 6 - Under attack**

The intruder alarm blared with an ear-piercing scream. The noise bounces up and down the halls of the Smurf Community. Hefty, Toughette, the magical smurfs, and Nat ran out of the dinning hall towards the main entrance of the Community. Along the way, they put on their Bluetooth earpieces so they would be able communicate with each other easily and have their hands free to use against their attacker.

"You all know the drill," Hefty barked.

"Yes," Toughette nodded. "You and I will play distraction, Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf will watch our backs, and Nat will fire the tranquilizer!" She finished by turning to Nat and said, "Oh, and Nat, try to aim properly this time! You nearly got me again during the last attack!"

"I'll do my best, but you guys need to keep her still long enough so I won't miss." Nat fired back.

"You have a point, Nat." Hefty agreed. "We all need to be more careful!" He presses against his Bluetooth earpiece and speaks clearly into the mouthpiece, "Snappy, are you going to do something about that alarm?"

"_I'm just heading over to the control room now!"_ Snappy replied.

The smurfs stopped running as they arrived in a large storage room near the main entrance. Hefty pulled down one of four black jumpsuits and utility belts off a wall hanger. He turned to his head to the others and said, "Alright smurfs, let's suit up!"

Nat grabbed a rifle and a small black box from the cabinet beside the wall racks. He throws the rifle strap over his shoulder and heads back toward the way they came in. "I'll head up on the balcony to get a clear shot. Good luck." He told the young smurfs.

"You two," Sorcerette nodded as she zipped up her jumpsuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The time-traveling smurfs stood in awe as the future smurfs scrambled with all the excitement going on. There has to be a way to find out what was happening. Who was attacking? They watched as Elder Snappy ran out of the dinning hall after talking into a little black box. It was hard to tell, but they swore that they heard the future Hefty's voice squawking through it. Next Elder Sassette and Slouchy took the excited smurflings and organized them in a single file before escorting them out of the room in a calm fashion. Where were they taking them? Papa and the other time-traveling Smurf turned to Elder Brainy and Brainette as they walked up to them.

"We are heading to the upstairs balcony. You smurfs can come with us." Elder Brainy offered.

"What is happening?" Papa Smurf asked again.

"Are systems have detected an intruder." Brainette answered simply.

"Yeah, we kind of got that." Handy Smurf nodded, "But what kind of intruder?"

"Well, to explain further, this particular intruder has been…um…not herself lately. We are hoping that this time we can capture her so we can help her get better." The elder smurfette shrugged.

"I see," Papa Smurf nodded, he reflected on what was told to them.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Young Hefty Smurf asked.

"Not really," Elder Brainy quickly said. "Just stay close and you'll be safe." He promised.

The smurfs walked out on the balcony where Nat stood holding a rifle. The time-travelers had not seen anything like it. The closest thing would be a blow tube that if you were to blow into it you could fire a dart at your target. It is not like a smurf to carry a weapon, and why would Nat – a smurf that loved nature – hold a weapon.

"Nat, report." Elder Brainy barked.

"It's her – it's the mother raccoon." Nat replied.

"You think we could capture her this time?" Brainette asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Capture her? What's wrong with her?" Jokey asked. He leaned over to see a grey four-legged creature with a black and white tail waddling along the edge of the forest.

"She's sick, Jokey." Nat explained. "We need to get her before she can cause more damage to other creatures of this forest."

"_We have her in our sights and we're moving in, Nat. Are you ready to shoot when we get her in position?"_ Future Hefty's voice bellowed in the walkie-talkie.

Nat pressed his finger against his Bluetooth earpiece. "Almost, Hefty," he said.

"What kind of illness does she have?" Grandpa Smurf asked.

"This poor raccoon has contracted a virus called rabies." Elder Brainy began to explain. "Lately, we have been dealing with mostly bats that were infected with this virus." The elder noticed the confused expressions on some of the time-travelers and decided to elaborate. "You see, after when one animal is been bitten by an infected animal the bitten animal carries on for about three to twelve weeks and rarely shows any sign if infection. After awhile, the animal will begin experiencing symptom that is usually disregarded as nonspecific flu-like signs — malaise, fever, or headache, which may last for days. There are times of discomfort or paresthesia at the site of exposure to where the animal was bitten, progressing within days to symptoms of cerebral dysfunction, anxiety, confusion, agitation, progressing to delirium, abnormal behavior, hallucinations, and insomnia. Over the past few years the overall number of animal rabies cases in Canada has been steadily decreasing…"

Nat lets out a loud exasperating groan before looking over his shoulder to Elder Brainy. "Brainy, we don't need to give them a half hour lecture of the virus, ok. Besides, I need you and the others to be quiet so I can concentrate on my aim. If I miss this raccoon we may not get another chance to save her." He finished as he snapped the gun together with the tranquilizer dart loaded in place.

"Wow, this sounds serious." Jokey gasped. The other smurfs nodded in agreement. Wild Smurf chirped nervously as he saw his fellow woodland creature snorting and growling in the field below. It would not take a doctor to figure out that this animal is not acting normally.

"Indeed," Brainette added. "For the past few of months we have noticed a couple of bats infected with this virus. Thankfully, we were able to capture them all and administrate a cure before it was too late. Shortly, after we began noticing strange behavior in our raccoon friend down there. We figured that she may have had contact with one of the infected bats before we were able to capture them all."

"What was your first clue to finding out that the raccoon was sick?" Little Sassette innocently asked.

"Um, well for starters, she tried to kill her own young," Brainy solemnly answered. "But we rescued them, of course. They are all in our medical clinic being treated for their wounds."

"Smurf-a-roo!" Young Snappy gasped.

"_We are nearing into position now, are you ready, Nat?"_ Hefty's voice whispered through the walkie-talkie.

"I'm going to have to ask you smurfs to be quiet now." Nat requested before bringing his hand up to his earpiece. "I'm ready, Hefty…be careful."

"_We know the routine! Just don't miss!"_ Hefty growled back.

The raccoon suspiciously looks around. She sensed movement closing in on her. The sun affected her vision somewhat, being a creature of the night in all. Everything seemed to glare at her. She spun her head around causing a few drops of foaming drool to land on the ground. Quickly, she darted her eyes back and forth until they focused on four blue creatures sneaking up on her.

"Easy girl, we are just here to help you." Sorcerette said soothingly.

"Whoa, I just realized something. Raccoons are much bigger then bats." Sorcerer Smurf let out a gasping breath.

"Yes, but bats fly and raccoons don't." Toughette pointed out.

"Ok smurfs, let's get into position." Hefty ordered. "Sorcerette, Sorcerer Smurf go, now – and wait for our signal."

"Right," the magical smurfs agreed in unison. They backed away and quickly blended in the shadows of the surrounding bushes.

The raccoon saw two of the blue creatures moving and started to prepare to chase after them. Toughette noticed this action so she began to twirl her staff around in a baton motion.

"Over here, girl. Keep your eyes on us." She insisted to the rabid beast.

Right away, the raccoon saw the golden blond smurfette waving her staff around. She immediately turned and prepared to attack the smurfette.

"Uh-oh," Toughette muttered. She pushes a button on her staff and it contracted into a baton size. This allowed Toughette to store it on her utility belt.

"Well, I believe we got her attention now." Hefty said as he struggled in swallowing a lump in his throat.

The raccoon began to charge at the two smurfs. Hefty ducked and rolled out of the way as Toughette started doing back flips. She purposely led the raccoon to position. The raccoon attempted to bit the smurfette, but she was too fast. It was not until Toughette stopped for a moment that the raccoon could get close enough to her. Again, she missed an opportunity to bit her when Toughette uses her flexibility to slide into limbo position. Hefty rushed up behind the raccoon and ran up her back. Using his staff as a horse's mouthpiece, he forces it between her teeth. He then lifted the raccoon's head back away from his girlfriend.

Toughette staggered back onto her feet. "Sorcerette! Sorcerer Smurf! NOW!" She yelled.

The two magical smurfs materialized on either side of the raccoon. Sorcerette's eyes started to glow red as she shot magical energy from her hands – Sorcerer Smurf's eyes illuminated in a blue glow as he did the same. With their power combined, they created a purple glowing force field around the raccoon. This immobilized her from running off or attacking on anyone. The raccoon struggled still. Even with Hefty's strength, the raccoon was still able to thrash her head from side to side.

"Anytime now, Nat!" Toughette demanded over into her earpiece.

Nat has been keeping constant aim at the raccoon. He did not waste another moment. The nature loving smurf pulled the trigger on the rifle. The tranquilizer dart landed perfectly on the rabid raccoon's hind leg. Unfortunately, the dart did not have enough tranquilizer formula. The raccoon continued to thrash in anger.

"Not enough. She another dose…try to keep her still for just another moment." Nat requested through his earpiece to the brave smurfs below.

"_Hurry up; we can't keep this up all day…!"_ Toughette squawked back.

With a shaky hand, Nat nervously reaches for the container that held his tranquilizer darts. He pulls out another dart and shoves it into the back barrel of the gun. Once the dart was in place, Nat snapped the gun together. It takes him a moment to get his aim back on the raccoon. As soon as he had her in his sights, he fired. The dart landed just above the other dart on the raccoon's hind leg.

"Gotcha," Nat whispered in relief.

Almost immediately, the raccoon's movements slowed down. The magical smurfs slowly lowered her so the serum could take effect and have the sick creature sleep soundly.

"That a girl," Toughette said soothingly. "You're all right, now. You are just going to sleep for a while. And when you wake up you will feel like yourself again."

Hefty felt it was now safe to remove his staff from the raccoon's mouth. He slid off her back and walked up to his girlfriend. Hefty shook off the drool from his staff before shrinking it into a baton size. He stored it on his utility belt before reaching his arms out to give Toughette a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, are you?" She replied.

"Of course," He said with a nod. "I'm just glad this is finally over."

"Well, not quite. We still need to get her into the clinic." Toughette pointed out.

"Sorcerette and I will watch over the raccoon if you two want to get the cart." Sorcerer suggested.

Both Hefty and Toughette nodded in agreement before heading towards the storage area.

Cheers of excited smurflings squealed on the balcony below from where Nat and the others stood. The time-traveling smurfs all let out a sigh of relief. Out of all the exotic places they had landed in during their traveling experience through time, this place had to be the most exciting.

Elder Brainy leaned over and patted Nat on the shoulder. "That was some fine shooting, Nat, good job."

"Thanks, now I need get down to the medical clinic and begin administrating the cure for our mother raccoon." Nat smiled as he threw the rifle strap over his shoulder. He then headed inside.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Papa Smurf once again offered.

Nat froze. He turned to face Elder Brainy before looking back at Papa Smurf. "Uh, it's ok Papa Smurf, we got it under control."

Elder Brainy turned to Papa Smurf and the other time-traveling smurfs. He gives them a nervous grin. "Why don't Brainette and I give you all a proper tour of our home?"

"That sounds down right smurfy, thank you." Grandpa nodded in appreciation.

The seventeen travelers follow the two elders back into the community. After seeing the unique display of the future smurfs capturing a sick raccoon, they are eager to know what else the smurfs do in this new world.


	7. The Aftermath

_A/N: I borrowed some of the lyrics from the song "It's my life" by Bon Jovi in this chapter._

**Chapter 7 - The Aftermath**

Elder Brainy and Brainette led the time-travelers back in from the balcony. Their blood still rushed with excitement from watching Hefty's future self, Toughette, and the two magical smurfs wrestling with the rabid raccoon. Seeing Nat welding a weapon was a shock for Papa and the others too. From what was explained to them the actions taken was necessary in order to rescue the sick mother raccoon before it was too late. The time-travelers now wondered what else they are going to experience in this new world.

"Papa Smurf," Brainette said. "I hope you don't mind that we give you a brief tour of our home first. It will give Nat and the others time to take our patient to the clinic and get her prepped. Because of our little excitement just now we need to check up on the raccoon before Brainy and I can help with your Time Crystals."

"That is fine, thank you." Papa Smurf nodded understandingly.

"Ok, where should we start with the tour?" Elder Brainy pondered out loud.

Before anyone could make any suggestions a small voice called out to them.

"Elder, Elder!" One of the smurflings cried as he and three other smurflings ran up to their Elders and the Time Traveling Smurfs. "Now that the sick raccoon is captured can we go out and play?"

"Yes, by all means Adventure Smurfling." Elder Brainy answered with a broad smile to the little smurfling in a yellow hat. "Go outside for some much needed fresh air."

"But Elder," a little red-capped smurfling stepped forward. "What about our studies this morning?" He was quickly jabbed in the ribs by his yellow-capped friend. "Ow!" He yelped then glared at his attacker.

"Apprentice Smurfling," Adventure Smurfling hissed.

"Now, now smurflings," Elder Brainy smiled. "As you can tell we have guests that need our attention. Therefore, Elder Brainette and I decided to cancel all lessons for a few days."

"Oh, first I would like to say welcome," A little dark pink capped smurfette chirped – doing a little curtsy towards to the time-travelers. She then looked back up at her elders. "Second - Really?" She cocked her head in a stunned expression.

"I'm sure you smurflings can survive not having your lessons for a few days, Ascertainette." Brainette said, patting the young smurfette on the head.

"Come on Smurflings what are we waiting for?" The other smurfette exclaimed. She started to run down the hall with excitement.

"Nationalette no running in the halls please." Elder Brainy called out after her.

The young smurfette respectably stopped running and turned her head to look back. "Sorry Elders." She apologized.

Elder Brainy noticed the other three smurflings still standing in front of them. He started to wave his hand in an 'away' motion to them. "Well, what are waiting for? Go get Elder Sassette, Slouchy, Snappy, and the other smurflings for some outdoors fun."

The young smurflings cheered. Adventure Smurfling and Apprentice Smurfling looked up and smiled at Papa and Grandpa Smurf. They seem to be giving them a knowing look. With a giggle the two smurflings turned to catch up with the young smurfettes.

Grandpa Smurf stroked his long white beard as he caught a familiar glint in the young smurflings eyes. He leaned over and whispered to Papa Smurf, "Did those two seem familiar to you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, they kind of did." Papa Smurf pondered as he too realized the two smurflings had a familiar appearance to them.

"If you ask me, Papa Smurf," Young Brainy eagerly leaned over to his idle and continued, "The one in the red cap reminded me of the time when you drank from the fountain of youth and became a smurfling again."

The other time traveling smurfs started to nod and mutter amongst themselves in agreement.

Elder Brainy blurted out in a nervous laugh. "Shall we begin with the tour? We are close to the library, why don't we start there?" He suggested, pointing in the opposite direction from where the smurflings went.

"What a smurfy idea, love." Brainette nodded. She glanced back to their guests and motioned with her arm for them to follow their lead. "Come smurfs, you will be able to see some of the books we collected over the centuries."

"Oh, great." Vanity Smurf sighed as he captured a glimpse of himself in his hand held mirror. "It's typical that the future Brainy would want to start there."

"Oui, most of the books are probably of his quotations. Let'z just hope he doesn't try reading any of zem to us." Painter Smurf chuckled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toughette squirmed slightly in Hefty's arms as Nat Smurf poked her left arm with a butterfly needle. He released the valve on the long thin tube attached to it and it started to drain her blood into a collection tube.

"It's almost over, Toughette." Nat said with a soothing tone.

With a whimpering sound, Toughette snuggles closer to her boyfriend's chest. Hefty responded by wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"You're going to be alright, Toughette," he whispered gingerly into her ear. "You know you are getting much braver at this."

"Really?" Toughette asked. She wanted to believe Hefty, but she could not get past the uncomfortable feeling of a sharp foreign object being jabbed in her arm.

"Ok, I'm done." Nat announced. He carefully pulled out the needle and replaced it with a gauss. After disposing the needle in a yellow hazard medical waste box, Nat grabbed a piece of body tape and stretched it over the gauss. Then he picked up the tray with all the collection tubes and headed for the clinic lab with them. "Now, you guys wait here…don't go anywhere while I test all your blood samples." The yellow straw-capped elder said as he walked past Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf.

"I don't see why we have to go through this every time we capture one of these sick animals!" Sorcerer called out to Nat.

"For safety reasons, Sorcerer," Nat replied just before entering the clinic lab. "Even though none of you got bitten there is still a chance the animal's saliva seeped in a possible scratch or other open wound that you may have had during the captures of these rabies victims."

"That's ridiculous," Sorcerer protested. "None of us got bitten or scratched by that raccoon, or any of the bats for that matter!"

"Still, I want to be sure, you hickory-nut. Now sit down and relax a bit." Nat stated before closing the clinic lab door.

Frustrated, Sorcerer spun around and walked up to Hefty and Toughette whom both are snuggled comfortable on the clinic bed. "Don't you two think that having to sit in here for over an hour is silly when we could be doing other things right now?" He asked them.

With a lazy blink, Hefty slowly looked up at the former Baby Smurf. With a deep sigh, he rolled his eyes skyward. "Sorcerer, for once just listen to Nat and sit down and relax a bit, ok." He pleaded.

"Yeah, it's been a long month. We are all exhausted from these midnight hunts, not to mention our unexpected early morning visitors and our sick raccoon friend. I hate these blood tests way more than you do, but it is necessary so _deal with it_!" Toughette growled.

Sorcerer gave an exasperated sigh then turned to his mate in hopes he would get support from her. "Sorcerette…?" He said.

"Sorry," she sighed as she sat down on the couch sitting at the other end of the clinic. The punk smurfette picked up her ipod and began sticking the earphones in her ears. "I'm with them on this one." She added as she pushed play to start the music.

Sorcerer growled in defeat as he crashed down on the couch beside Sorcerette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Elder Brainy and Brainette just finished showing their guests the smurf's rec room. The sight of a pool table, dart board, and TV was all new to the time-travelers. However, the indoor wall fountain captured Smurfette and a few other smurf's attention. Other artwork that was displayed in the rec room was fascinating and even exotic in nature. Painter Smurf felt very inspired himself as he marveled at some of the sculptures. Next the two elders took them into the largest room of the Smurf Community, the nursery.

"In here, smurfs," Elder Brainy said as he led the way in the room, "Is the smurflings nursery. In the two rooms at the end is where the smurflings sleep. Over here we sit the smurflings down for story time before bed." He added pointing at a large matted area of the nursery.

"Amazing," Papa Smurf gasped. He glanced around and got a real eye full of the room. There was an area with a large TV, like the one in the rec room, and an area with books. It amazed him to see so many different types of toys. Even his old friend, the Toy Maker, could not make such toys. There were some that looked like they could even be magical.

Painter Smurf picked up an object with buttons and a screen in the middle of it. "Sacre bleu, what is ziz strange box?" He asked.

Brainette leaned in and with a smile she answered, "That is called a video game Painter. You push this button here and it turns on. The screen in the middle allows the player to see the game as they play – some smurflings play on it for hours."

"You've got to be smurfing me," Painter exclaimed. He was not able to believe that any smurf could spend hours looking at a little box.

Baby Smurf spotted something familiar over at one of the shelves. He cooed anxiously as he at reached his tiny little arms out at an old fashion teddy bear. Grouchy Smurf picked it up and handed it up to the infant smurfling. As soon as Baby grabbed it he forced the teddy into a tight squeeze. Seeing little Baby enjoying the comfort of the teddy bear puts a soft smile on the Grouchy's normally harden glum face.

Elder Brainy saw Baby Smurf's hugging the old teddy and hobbled over. He leaned in and whispered, "Believe it or not Baby, but your future self still finds that old thing irresistible." He said with a chuckle.

Smurfette wondered over to an area of the nursery that had many pink things. She leaned over some small toy houses about half her size. She marveled at the details of the tiny furniture inside the houses.

"Oooh, what a smurfy little houses." Smurfette cooed.

"Yes," Brainette nodded. "This is a favorite for some of the little smurfettes.

"Oh, look Sassette – look at these dolls." Smurfette swooned over the life-like human and smurf figurines lined up in a row in long selves against the wall. There had to be hundreds of them in all sizes and shapes.

"Smurf-a-roo, Smurfy-Lu never looked like this." The little red-headed smurfling cried in awe. She picked up a little smurfette doll in the prettiest dress she had ever seen.

The other smurfs wondered the nursery at awe with the unique toys. Lazy saw a big pillow chair at the edge of the matted area of the nursery and instantly sat right down on it. He snuggled up against the soft cushion before falling into a light snooze. Greedy found himself in a miniature kitchen. He saw life-like food neatly prepared and presented on a small table. He reached down and grabbed what he thought was a sandwich. As soon as he bit down on it he realized it was not real. Disappointed, Greedy puts the fake sandwich back down on the table. Meanwhile, Wild, Hefty, Snappy, Brainy, and Clumsy lean over some strange looking shinny wagons.

"Gosh, what kind of toy is this?" Clumsy asked.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy," Young Brainy answered in a snobbish way. "It's, ah… Well, um…"

"Well, Brainy, what is it?" Hefty and Snappy growled in chorus.

Before young Brainy could say anything the little shinny wagon zoomed away with a tiny motorized sound. This startled the time-travelers – each one gave a yelp. Wild Smurf jumped so high that he latched onto the rock wall behind him. He looked over his shoulder and with an angry chirp as he shook his fist at the scary possessed object. Brainy leapt into Hefty's arms while Clumsy and Snappy latched onto each side of the strong smurf. The fact that the other smurfs jumped at him and held on so tight it prevented him from running away when the strange wagon zoomed off.

"Smurf-a-roo!" Grandpa Smurf cried out as the motorized box on wheels screamed by.

"Great Smurfs," Papa Smurf yelped. He even took a step back from the foreign object as it drove past him.

"Wow," Handy Smurf gasped. "What a fascinating device." He did not keep his eyes off the shinny wagon.

The sound of a female giggling had them turning to Elder Brainette. She held up a black box with all sorts of buttons and controllers on it. With pride she announced, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." The female elder chuckled. "That, my smurfy friends, is called a remote control car. We are able to make it move with this thing – the remote." She added addressed the box in her hand.

"Of course, I knew that." Young Brainy said with the attempt to sound confident. The young strong smurf holding him gave him a glaring before dropping him. "Ow," young Brainy cried out when he landed with a hard thud.

"You don't suppose I could have a look at that, ah, remote?" Handy asked.

"Sure," Brainette smiled with a nod. "This knob controls the forwards and backwards motion. This one controls the vehicle in turning right or left. This button is the breaks and this one is to accelerate - to make the vehicle move faster. Try not to break it though, ok."

"Vehicle," Papa Smurf pondered.

"Yes," Brainette continued. "It is a, ah, modern way we get around…well, mostly the humans ride those things. We smurfs only use mechanical machines like that, bigger size of course, if we are going on long trips somewhere with the smurflings."

Handy Smurf stopped playing with the remote control as soon as something else caught his attention. He placed the remote on a small table with a plastic tea set on it. In wonder he leaned down to get a closer look at the object. "What a manner of toy is this?" Handy asked, picking up a little blue train with a number 1 on the side of it. On either side were three wheels. The strangest thing about them was a long stick-like object that connected them together. He turned the toy around and saw a face with big round eyes staring back at him.

"That," Elder Brainy said, "is called Thomas the Train. Some of the smurflings really fancy that toy. They seem to have all the names figured out for each of those characters. I, admit, in having troubles keeping up with all the names for each of those trains, so please don't ask, ok." He added with a sigh.

"Say, what does this thing do?" Jokey wondered out loud. He bent down to get a closer look at a strange looking silver box. The prankster smurf reached over to push one of the buttons. To his surprise, as well as every other smurf in the room, the box started to make a loud noise with a thumping beat. It almost sounded like someone was attempting to sing with the strange sound. Jokey leapt three inches off the ground and joined Wild Smurf on the rock wall.

"That was not funny!" Jokey snapped.

"How does a smurf get any rest around here with that noise? It's worse than Harmony's trumpet playing." Lazy Smurf said, covering his ears in agony.

Brainette calmly walked over and turned off the noise the silver box was making.

"This is a called a ghetto blaster." She explains calmly. "I would suggest that you do not touch anything else in this room ok, smurfs."

"Ah, yes, well why don't we carry on with the tour and our last stop will be down to the clinic where we care for our sick friends of the forest." Elder Brainy suggested.

The time-travelers follow the elder smurfs of the future out of the nursery for more sightseeing of this strange new place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour and fifteen minutes went by and Nat has yet to give them the news about their blood tests. At this point Sorcerer finally started to relax, but still felt really bored. The magical smurf would rather be outside now playing with the smurflings. He opened his eyes as soon as he heard Sorcerette singing out loud with the music from her ipod.

"This ain't a song for the brokenhearted…no silent prayer for the faith departed…and I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!" Sorcerette kept in tune as she bopped her head up and down to the beat with her eyes shut.

Sorcerer Smiled when he saw Elder Brainy and Brainette escorting the time-travelers into the clinic.

"And to conclude our tour we come to the clinic where we take care of sick animals and smurfs. First we will check up on the rac…" Elder Brainy stopped in mid sentence when Sorcerette's singing started getting louder. Her shoulders and feet began moving with the beat to the music she was listening to. It is obvious to every smurf that she is unaware of their presence. The time-travelers seemed particularly unsure of how this smurfette's actions. To them she appeared to be possessed by something, or under some sort of spell.

Elder Brainy turned to Brainette and could tell she is not impressed with Sorcerette's behavior. He took it upon himself to walk up and attempt to get her attention before she started really embarrassing them in front of their guests.

"It's my life," Sorcerette kept singing, unaware of the elders and the time-travelers entering the room. "It's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life, my heart is like an open highway, like Frankie said, "I did it my way", I just wanna live while I'm alive, 'cause it's my li-_AAAHhhh_!" She screamed the second she saw Elder Brainy's red coat walking up to her. She instantly covered her eyes in embarrassment.

Sorcerer Smurf burst out in laughter. "No way, that was too awesome!" He snickered.

"Now _that_ was funny," Jokey Smurf chuckled.

"Ok, you know what?" Sorcerette cried, looking back up at Elder Brainy. "I'm going to buy a bell and tie it on you so you can't ever sneak up on me like that again!" She said after popping the earphones out from her ears.

"I would be impressed if you were to hear me coming, even with a bell on, under that loud music squawking in your ears and your attempts to sing those crazy songs." Elder Brainy groaned.

"Yeah, Sorcerette! You are supposed to be a _telepath_, not a _rock star_!" He continued to chuckle.

"Would you smurf up!" Sorcerette crowed. She reached back and swung the couch cushion at him.

"Sorcerette, need I remind you that you are in the clinic and we must respect the sick animals in the next room by keeping our voices down." Brainette warned the young smurfette.

"What? He started it!" Sorcerette crossed her arms with a sulk.

"I don't care who started it you need to be more aware of your surroundings!" Brainette shook her finger down at the magical smurfette. "Perhaps we need to increase your training, what do you say?" She added.

"No, I'll try harder, I promise." Sorcerette said quietly. She turned to see little Baby Smurf giggling. She knew that the little smurfling was amused with what was going on. In the corner of her eye she saw the baby's future self still laughing in sync with the baby's laughter. It bothered her that these two were enjoying the fact she embarrassed herself in front of the elders and guests. With a huff, she got up and walked up to the baby and Grouchy Smurf, who was holding him. "Hey Baby, do me a favor," she leaned over to the little blue infant. "Don't ever grow up, ok. You may turn out like that smurf over there. And trust me he's a pain in the smurf!" The young adult smurfette teased.

"I hate Baby growing up!" Grouchy Smurf snapped. He held Baby closer in a protective manner.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about!" Sorcerette nodded in agreement.

"Well, what can I say – we all can't stay babies forever!" Sorcerer shrugged.

Elder Brainy turned to see the future Hefty sitting up on the clinic bed along with Toughette. He suddenly looked very worried as he walked up to them. "Why are you smurfs still in here anyway?" He asked.

Toughette finished a big yawn before replying, "We are still waiting for Nat to give us the results to our blood tests."

"Blood tests?" Papa Smurf asked in an intriguing manner.

"Yes," Brainette stepped up to explain. "For almost a hundred years now we smurfs have discovered both technology and science had great potential in making our lives better as well as telling us more about each other by just observing the cells in our blood."

"Eesh," Vanity, Painter, and Greedy Smurf both made a disgusted faces. "How can anyone tell anything by looking at their blood? Not only that, who would want to look at another smurf's blood?" Vanity asked, again looking into his mirror. "Not I."

"Yeah, I'm still digesting breakfast." Greedy nodded in agreement. He patted his full tummy to insure that he's still satisfyingly full.

"Besides, Brainette, we don't need to bore them with that kind of details." Toughette addressed while stretching out the last bit of kinks in her back. She walked up to her older sister and patted her on the shoulder.

Brainette thought about it for a moment then looked back at her blond tough sister. "Good point," she said.

"Ah, why don't we go check on our patients?" Elder Brainy suggested.

"Yes," Brainette nodded, "This way smurfs." She said leading them off to the other room.

The first thing Brainette did once she entered the room was to walk straight up to a computer by the mother raccoon. She tapped on the keyboard and read the words along with the graphs on the screen.

Elder Brainy walked up to his mate. "So how's our latest patient doing?" He asked.

Brainette let out a sigh as she examined the charts. "Well, she is still barely in the first stages of treatments. It would seem she could use a few more CC's of fluid though. Apparently, she is very dehydrated. I will add that in right now so Nat can be sure she receives it." She said as she typed down her instructions and updated the charts for the raccoon.

"I see," the bespectacled male elder nodded.

"Are you saying that magic box told you about the raccoon's condition?" Handy inquired.

"Why yes, Handy. A lot of our data is stored in these, er, magic boxes." Brainette answered. "Actually we call it a computer."

"That's simply amazing," Papa Smurf said in awe. He leaned over to read the computer screen. It was like reading a page in a book. He went to touch the keyboard when Brainette grabbed his hand.

"Careful Papa Smurf, if you push the wrong key you might accidently delete all our years of hard work. And trust me that would make me very unhappy." The elder smurfette warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Papa Smurf blushed as he backed away from the computer.

Wild Smurf walked over to a pen where three baby raccoons lie with bandages around their tiny bodies. He started chirping at them. The three babies looked up at him with their big sad eyes. Wild reached down and began petting one of them on the head in a gentle manner.

Smurfette, Handy, Jokey, Sassette, and Snappy walk up to the cages where the bats are. The flying rodents seem to be calm as they slept upside down.

"Oh, are these the sick bats you mentioned?" Little Sassette asked.

"Yes they are," Brainette nodded proudly. "All recovering nicely with the treatments they receive daily."

A shadow catches Vanity and Clumsy's attention. They look over as the fury figure comes in through the large doors at the end of the animal clinic. It didn't take long before the other time-traveling smurfs noticed a calico feline stalking Elder Brainy. Elder Brainy did not notice the cat sneaking up behind him for his attention is focused on the updated condition of some of the infected bats.

"Look out there's a ca-ca-ca-ca…" Vanity stuttered.

Elder Brainy clued in on Vanity's warning and slowly turned around. Before any of the smurfs could react the cat leapt at the bespectacled elder. As soon as the fury feline landed almost on top of him she purred and rubbed up against him.

"Whiskers! What are you doing in here?" He demanded as he forced the cat away from him.

"Whiskers…?" The time travelers echoed. They all can't believe what they are seeing. Is it possible that the future smurfs keep a cat for a pet?

"Oops, that's our bad." Sorcerer admitted. He instantly walked up to the cat and guided her away from Elder Brainy. "Guess we left the backdoor open when we brought in the mother raccoon."

"What's the matter with you smurfs? Do you want Whiskers to get sick?" Elder Brainy snapped.

"No, of course not – our minds were just a little distracted that's all." Sorcerette tried to explain.

"Never mind that just get her out of here! You need to be more careful," Elder Brainy ordered.

"Will you calm down," the future Hefty demanded. He and Toughette walked past the smurfs and towards the back door.

"Yeah, don't smurf yourself into a heart attack." Toughette joked, but in a half serious manner.

"Go on Whiskers. Outside. Go play with the smurflings, ok." Sorcerer ushered the cat out.

As soon as the cat was outside, Hefty, Toughette, and Sorcerette lower the back door so that nothing can get in or out of the clinic.

"You smurfs keep a cat as a pet?" Sassette asked in astonishment up at the future Hefty.

"Hey, wasn't my idea." The future Hefty raised his hands up in a defensive position. "Last year one of our human friends said her cat's litter had a runt that wasn't doing so well. Nat brought the kitten here to be treated. The smurflings fell in love with Whiskers and since then she has lived here with us." He explained.

"Speaking of pets, where's Puppy?" Little Snappy spoke up.

"Does it look like we have a puppy here?" Elder Brainy blurted. "Granted we have enough animals running around this little community of ours to start our own zoo, but a puppy? At least for now I'm sure…" He added giving the young magical smurfs a leering stare.

Sorcerer shook his head and leaned over to Sorcerette and whispered, "Notice he looked at us when he said that? Like we have something to do with the animals we keep as pets." Sorcerette nodded in agreement.

"Wondering wortmongers, we are talking about Puppy! You know our best friend in the Smurf Village?" Little Sassette asked.

It took a moment for Elder Brainy clue in. For a split second his face turned pale blue. Memories of that fateful day when they encountered a powerful demon named, Asmoday. Thanks to that demon the smurfs existents nearly was whipped out from the face of the planet. That black year the evil demon took away the ten surviving smurfs home, their fellow smurfs and smurfettes, and their faithful friend, Puppy.

Papa Smurf sensed something must have happened just by reading Elder Brainy's face. He walked up to the future Brainy and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Brainy…?" He whispered to him.

Elder Brainy broke out of his terrifying trip down memory lane. He blinked a few times before turning his back on the time traveling smurfs. "Puppy is…not here." He muttered.

"Well where is he?" Sappy demanded.

"Snappy not now," Papa Smurf held out his hand to stop the young smurfling from asking more questions.

For a moment there was an awkward silence. No smurf knew what to say. The time travelers could see all the future smurfs seem to have the same mournful look on their faces. Nat walked in the room and headed straight towards the future Hefty, Toughette, and the magical smurfs. He smiled up at them – holding a piece of paper.

"Good news the tests came back negative. You can leave the clinic now." The nature loving smurf said.

"Yes," Sorcerer cheered. There is nothing like good news to bring you out of a depressing situation. Speaking of which, Sorcerer felt his elders could use a break from walking their guests around the community. He waved at the traveling smurfs. "Hey smurfs, why don't you come outside with Sorcerette and I? We can properly introduce you to the smurflings if you hadn't met them yet."

"Good idea. Thank you Sorcerer." Brainette said, giving the young smurf an approving nod.

"That sounds great," Papa Smurf nodded. He felt that a distraction from this awkward moment will be good for him and his little smurfs. "We would love to meet the smurflings."

"Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf," Brainette called out. "Perhaps when Brainy and I are done checking up on the animals here we can meet up to talk about your Time Crystals." She suggested.

"Oh, sure." Papa Smurf nodded before following the magical smurfs out of the room.

Elder Brainy looked over his shoulder to his young strong brother. Neither of them said a word. There was no need to talk for they knew what the other was thinking. They went through a lot since losing their home over five hundred years ago.

Hefty breathed in deeply. "Toughette and I will go clean the kitchen and prepare everything for lunch." He offered. Elder Brainy nodded and watched his younger brother left the clinic with his girlfriend by his side.

"What's smurfing on here?" Nat asked. He could sense the tension when he entered the room moments earlier.

"They asked about Puppy," Brainette said dryly.

"Oh," Nat sighed. He still remembered his loyal friend. His heart ached when he saw the cruel fate his furry best friend had. He was only a smurfling then, but it still felt like it was yesterday. To get his mind off from that time period, he turned his attention in joining his older friends as they continued to examine their patients.


	8. Supervised Playtime

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Yeah, I know...long time, no see - LOL. What can I say, I've been REALLY busy the past year and a half since I updated this story last. Please check out my profile page for links that show the artwork I've been working on. I will be attempting to update a little more now that most of my work (as well as my life) is somewhat organized.

**Chapter 8 - Supervised Playtime**

Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf lead the Time Traveling smurfs outside of community. The sound of children playing outside echoes throughout the field.

"Ok, smurfs here is our back yard where the smurflings play pretty much most of the days," Sorcerer Smurf explains. He pauses for a bit and adds, "well, except when it rains." The magical smurf chuckled.

"Man that nooseslide was smooth." A little voice called out.

"Leaping leopards, what is that?" Little Sassette cried as she pointed to an area covered with concert. It has many dips and curves surrounded with ramps and small rolling hills.

"This is are little skate park for Skater Smurfling and the other smurflings." Sorcerette explained.

Wild Smurf stepped forward with a curious expression on one of the boards with four little wheels on the bottom of it. He looked up and saw a smurfling moving along on the skateboard from the edge of one of the ramps, executed a stunt and rode up the other side. The little smurfling nearly fell over as he finished by stopping by Skater Smurfling.

"That boardslide was sketchy, dude." Skater sighed.

With extreme enthusiasm, Wild Smurf took the board on wheels and began to mimic some of the moves he watched. He even added a few moves of his own as the gravity propelled him to roll up along the other side of the ramp. Wild finishes with a flip and lands beside Skater Smurfling.

"Man that kickflip was Diamondz!" Skater Smurfling cheered.

Wild Smurf chirped happily at the young smurfling as he patted him on his little head. He hands him the borrowed skateboard and walks back to the other smurfs.

"Show off," young Hefty grumbled.

"Wow, Wild, you sure impressed that smurfling." Smurfette smiled.

"Yes, considering that Skater Smurfling pretty much 'owns' this skate park." Sorcerette adds with quotation expressions with her fingers.

"Huh?" Greedy, Painter, and Handy questionably glanced with how Socerette said the word 'owns'.

"Um, never mind." The magical smurfette coughed uncomfortably. "Let's move on, shall we?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm really impressed with your smurfy community." Papa Smurf nodded as he watched some of the smurflings playing a classic game of smurfball.

"Thank you Papa Smurf," Sorcerer chimed proudly. "Coming from you really means so much."

"How so, my little smurf?" Papa asked.

"Well, the Elders always talked so much about you I just felt like I have always known you," Sorcerer paused for a bit as he wanted to choose his words wisely. "Well, obviously I've known you when I was a baby, but...well, since it was only when I was a baby I don't really remember actually _knowing _you... Guess what I am trying to say is that I am glad I am getting a chance to know you now." He finishes sheepishly while digging his toe into the dirt below his feet.

"I'm glad I have this chance too." The elder from the past nodded as he placed a respective hand on the young smurf's shoulder.

Sorcerette leans down to the time-traveling smurflings. "Sassette? Snappy? Would you two like to play smurfball with them?" She asked, addressing the other smurflings playing in the field in front of them.

"Sure, thanks." Snappy cheered. Both he and Sassette head to the field and was automatically accepted to play smurfball with the other smurflings.

Lazy notices a soft mossy spot at the edge of the field. He saw two young smurflings snuggled together as they lazily slept in the shade. "Now those two have the right idea," the sleepy smurf yawned.

"Wha...?" Sorcerette looked up to see whom Lazy Smurf was addressing. She cocked a grin and said, "Ha, you can join them if you like. They are Dozy Smurfling and Dozette... I'm sure you will feel right at home with them." She ended with a snicker.

"What a good idea," Lazy yawned again then began to make his way to the sleepy smurflings.

Young Brainy watches his somniculous brother walking up to the two young smurflings laying on the soft mossy patch. He shakes his head in disbelieve on how easily the three of them quickly snuggle close to each other for a mid-morning nap.

Just then an almond hair colored female smurfling runs right into the smart smurf's hip along with a male smurfling. "Ow!" Brainy hollered. Turning and shaking his lecture figure, he yelled. "Watch it! Are you blind?"

"Um, yes..." the little smurfette shrugged.

"Oh, my apologies," Brainy blushed. "I did not realized."

"Guys, meet Surdomute Smurfling and Opticette." Sorcerette announced the special smurflings. "These two were smurfed with their disabilities. Opticette, was smurfed blind, but she is able to hone her other skills such as an incredible sense of hearing. Surdomute was smurfed as a deaf-mute, but he is able to read lips and sensitive to the vibrations of loud noises."

Surdomute picks up Opticette's hand and started to tap symbols with his hand onto her palm.

"Oh, what is he doing?" Smurfette asked curiously.

"This is Surdomute's way of communicating with her since she is unable to see him sign language."

"I know Surdomute," Opticette replied to her friend, "These visitors do seem unfamiliar to our ways."

"Amazing..." Papa Smurf gasped to himself.

"Resourceful little wipper-smurfers." Grandpa Smurf comments.

"Gosh," Clumsy scratched his head with a slight confusion written on his face.

The grumbling of Greedy's tummy interrupts the conversation. "Um," Greedy sheepishly looked up, "You don't suppose we can head in to get a bite to eat? I didn't get to finish breakfast..."

Sorcerette turns back to Sorcerer talking to Papa Smurf, Brainy, and Grandpa Smurf. She then faces Greedy and the other smurfs. "I'm sure some of us can go to the kitchen to help Hefty and Toughette with some of the prep work." The magical smurfette turns again to face Sorcerer and the others and called out to them, "Hey guys I'm going to take Greedy, Jokey, Painter, and Clumsy to the kitchen now."

"Ok babe," Sorcerer waved. He turns to the rest of the smurfs and said, "Guys, let me show you another part of the playground." The young adult smurf bends down to the special smurflings and asked, "Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Ok," Opticette chimed while Surdomute nodded eagerly.

Sorcerer turns his backside to Opticette and guides her to hop on his back. As soon as she is secured comfortably and hanging on tightly, Sorcerer stands up and leads everyone else down a nearby path.


	9. Kitchen Cleanup to Playtime

**Author's Note:** I first want to thank all of you that posted positive reviews for my last chapter. I appreciate them all. In this chapter I have included a character named Loner Smurfling, based on the character created by Novanto (Novanplz on DA).

Without further ado here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 9 - Kitchen Cleanup to Playtime**

"So, how do you smurfs like our little home so far?" Sorcerette asked four time-travelers. "I am certain it isn't what any of you might except, huh?"

"Well, that is an understatement..." Jokey chuckled.

"Zis place does have an uniqueness to it." Painter admitted. He eyed some of the artwork hanging on the wall. The artist smurf scratched his chin - inspired somewhat by what he seen.

"Yup, a smurf can sure get lost easily here." Clumsy nodded as he noticed the labyrinth-like hallways.

Greedy's tummy grumbled again. The sound echoed up and down the hall. "The only thing I'm thinking is seeing the kitchen again and all the food there." He groaned.

Sorcerette giggled, "I see." She opened the cafeteria door and heard music playing and faint yelling from the back of the kitchen. In an instant Sorcerette shuts the door and gives an uncomfortable grin to her guests.

"Ah, will you all excuse me for just a moment. Please, wait right here." The punk smurfette asked. Before the others could give her an answer she opens the big door just a crack then squeezes herself through, and slams the door shut leaving four baffled smurfs in the hallway.

The magical smurfette walked through the eating area of the cafeteria and heads towards the kitchen. To her left is a storage room and the source of the yelling coming from within. She couldn't help but to smile at what the two strong smurfs are arguing about.

"I told you I don't want the can of tomatoes over with the canned food. I want them over with the pasta!" Toughette yelled.

"And I say canned things need to go here!" Hefty retorted, slamming the can of tomatoes beside some canned beans.

"No," Toughette argued, "the canned tomatoes need to be by the pasta so when we make spaghetti or lasagna we can grab the canned tomatoes too...see easy access!" She screamed - taking the can from Hefty's spot and slamming the can to a new location by some small boxes filled with pasta.

"That makes no sense!" The strong smurf groaned. "All canned things should stay on the same shelf!"

"Are you two quiet finished?" Sorcerette asked.

"No, why?" Toughette wondered, turning her head to face her younger sister.

"Well, I have a few of our 'guests' outside in the hallway waiting to come on the kitchen to help clean, but from what I can see you guys have the cleaning pretty much done, so I guess they can help prep for lunch." Sorcerette explained as she pans the kitchen with her eyes.

Toughette and Hefty face each other before looking back at the magical smurfette. With a heavy sigh Hefty said, "Fine. Guess we can finish our debate another time."

"What do you mean _'another time'_?" Toughette snorted. "I'd say we are finished now!"

"So what's on the menu for lunch?" Sorcerette asked.

"Not sure, I didn't check Brainette's chart yet." Toughette shrugged.

Hefty watched the two blond smurfettes leave the storage room. He starts to raise a mischievous eyebrow as he reached for the can of tomatoes, but before his figures barely touched it Toughette screeched, "Leave it!"

With a curse under his breath, Hefty leaves the can along. He walked out of the storage room and closed the door behind him.

Sorcerette sprints back to the cafeteria's entrance. She opens the door and is pleased to see the other smurfs still waiting to be let in. "Ok, smurfs. This way." She grinned.

"Gosh, what happened?" Clumsy asked.

"Oh," Sorcerette struggled to think of an excuse. "Um, just needed to help arrange something in the storage room." She said.

"Zo, what iz it that we should help with first?" Painter Smurf asked.

"Well, let me think." Sorcerette paused as she looked around. "The kitchen pretty much is already cleaned..." She leads the time-travelers up to a counter as the enter the kitchen her and the other smurfs spot Toughette reading a chart posted on a clipboard. "Toughette, what do you suggest our guests help with?"

The tough smurfette let out a soft _'hmm'_ as she carefully thought up something for their visitors from the old Smurf Village could do. With a slight glance over her shoulder she noticed Hefty near the dishwasher. She clears her throat before speaking, "Well, Painter and Jokey can go over to help Hefty empty the dishwasher."

"Za dishwasher?" Painter questioned.

Jokey chuckled over the sound of a machine that can washes dishes. "That is the funniest thing I ever had heard."

Toughette couldn't help but to smile at the smurf that used to drive her nuts all the time with his wild pranks. "Just go over to Hefty. He'll show you what to do."

"What about us?" Clumsy asked, addressing Greedy and himself.

"Clumsy," Toughette began, "You will go with Sorcerette to grab these veggies on this list." She said, handing the young smurf a piece of paper. Turning to the chef smurf she adds, "Greedy, you will help me set up to clean and cut the veggies."

Greedy nodded and followed the tough smurfette to gather a few cutting boards and knives. "So what are we going to make?"

"We are making a cabbage casserole, which reminds me - I need to start cooking the rice." Toughette rolled her eyes as she realized she nearly forgot an important ingredient.

"Can I help?" Greedy asked. His tummy let out another growl.

Toughette stopped in her tracks, turned to face Greedy and asked, "What was that?"

"My stomach," the Smurf chef replied with a slight blush. "I'm also a little hungry.

With an exasperated sigh, Toughette reached over to a bowl of fruit on the counter. "Here," she said. "Have a banana."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sorcerer led the remainder time-travelers down a path to another open field. Opticette still hanging from the magical smurf's back gave out explanations of where they are to the visitors. They stopped as a young smurfling wearing a tiny red feather stuck in hat walked by, sniffing the air. This action caused Papa Smurf to feel a form of familiarity. It is like one of his little smurfs had been transported to this time and transformed into a smurfling. In fact, Papa couldn't help to feel most of the smurflings he met in this new world reminded him of smurfs back home.

"Hey Tracker Smurfling." Sorcerer asked. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm playing hid 'n' go smurf with some of the smurflings." The little smurfling explained. An odor caught by his tiny nose created such a thrill for him. "Oh, I know where Sloppy Smurfling is hiding. I'm going to go get him."

"Little dude, with or without a sensitive nose like yours I seriously doubt any _smurf _would have a problem finding that little smurfling." Sorcerer chuckled.

"No kidding." Opticette snorted.

Surdomute Smurfling waved his hand back and forth in front of his face as he made a sneering expression.

"Ta, for now." Tracker Smurfling sang before heading off to the wooded area.

Wild Smurf leaned over to Young Hefty and Handy Smurf and chirped as he pointed to the little familiar smurfling.

"Your right Wild," Handy nodded. "That smurfling does remind me of the Tracker we know from the Village too."

"Yeah," Hefty agreed.

Brainy didn't say anything, for a change, but simply scratched his head in thought. Something about this made him determined to find out more about this _'possible future'_ that he may be a part of.

"I hate how that smurfling reminds me of the Smurf Village." Grouchy grumbled, crossing his arms in frustration.

Sorcerer Smurf over heard the smurfs talking about little Tracker. He knew how these visitors felt. The magical smurf turned to see his younger-self being held by Vanity Smurf. Little Baby Smurf squirmed and let out a little giggle while shaking his ringed-shaped rattle. Sorcerer thought for a moment if things had changed and if most of the smurfs of the Old Village didn't die. Without realizing it, he let out a deep sigh.

"Is something bothering you, my little smurf?" Papa Smurf whispered. He placed a reassuring hand on the young magical smurf's shoulder.

"Huh," Sorcerer turned to face the elder of the Old Village. "Oh, nothing. I-it's nothing." He managed a grin before continuing. "Shall we continue?"

Papa Smurf paused as he eyed the young adult smurf. "Sure, what else can you show us."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A couple of minutes later Sorcerer leads the time-travelers back to where Sassette and Snappy were playing smurfball with a group of smurflings on the grassy field.

"And here we are - right where we started." Sorcerer announced. He leaned over slightly to let Opticette slide off his back and join Surdomute Smurfling on the ground.

"Well, that was most impressive, Young Sorcerer." Grandpa Smurf announced proudly.

"Hey, we helped." Opticette whined. Surdomute nodded in agreement.

"Of course you whipper-smurfer's did." Grandpa chimed, giving the little smurflings a friendly pat on their heads. "You two are very intelligent smurflings."

Brainy eyed the field to watch all the smurflings play. A group were playing on a swing set off at one end past the clearing. Another group was building sand castles in a box. Over by the concrete area a group of smurflings rolled around on boards with wheels as well as wheels on their shoes. Groups of young smurfettes played with dolls. Some smurflings even sat together on a corner of the opposite field and tapped their fingers on strange looking boxes in their hands. It seemed all was perfect with each groups playing amongst themselves, until one salutary smurfling caught his attention. He watched the young smurfling sitting on a benches beside the path to the concrete park. He held his skateboard on his lap and twirled one of the wheels. Some of the smurfling groups walked by him and never bothered to say hi, or asked him to play with them. To Brainy this didn't make sense. Even in the old village every smurf got to play in at least one of the smurf's games, including Clumsy.

"Hey what is going on with that smurfling?" Brainy asked.

Sorcerer and the other time-traveling smurfs turned to see who Brainy was talking about.

"His name is Loner Smurfling." Sorcerer explained. "I wouldn't worry about him, smurfs. He seems to thrive on being alone. For some reason he doesn't like to hanging around the other smurflings, or play any games. It isn't like any of us haven't tried to get him involved. Guess, when he is ready, he will participate more."

The sound of someone clearing his throat causes everyone to turn to face Elder Slouchy Smurf.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your tour, but Elder Brainy and Elder Brainette are ready to talk to you Papa, and Grandpa about the time crystals now." Slouchy announced.

"Sure," Papa Smurf nodded. "Lead the way."

"Um, I guess we will see you smurfs for lunch then." Sorcerer said as matter of fact.

"Maybe this time we can get some positive answers on how to finally get home." Grandpa commented to Papa as Elder Slouchy lead them back inside.


	10. Crystal Clear

**Author's Note: **Once again, thank you all those who left comments on my last chapter. I appreciate all of your support.

**Chapter 10 - Crystal Clear**

Elder Slouchy Smurf lead Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf through a corridor in the Smurf Community - towards the science libratory. Slouchy struggled to find a way to start a conversation, but found himself in an awkward silence with his former Elders. Papa smurf could sense the awkwardness of the situation. He too wondered how to begin a conversation with his former smurfling. Grandpa Smurf decides to be the one to break the silence.

"So, how is the raccoon feeling?" The long bearded smurf asked.

"Oh, she is doing much better now." Slouchy replied. "She is resting comfortably. Soon she will be about to reunite with her young."

"That is a relief." Papa added.

"Yes, we do what we can to care for the animals of the forest." The slouched smurf nodded.

"I'm glad the code of the smurf still remains strong in this timeline." Papa smiled proudly.

"Indeed," Slouchy smurf smiled back. He then frowned slightly before turning away. The memories of when he was a smurfling and being a witnessed to the destruction of the old village made his heart sink. "At one point in our journeys it was all we had left."

Papa and Grandpa Smurf stopped to look at each other suspiciously as Slouchy continued to walk ahead. Expressions on their faces showed a wonder on what Slouchy meant by that last comment.

"Ah, we are here now." Slouchy paused at the end of the corridor, by a door with a see through window built in on the upper half. He opened the door and led the ancient elders inside. "Hey smurfs, we're here."

"Smurfy," Brainette said softly. "Let's start by bringing out those crystals again. I would like a closer look at them through my microscope."

"Oh of course." Grandpa Smurf nodded. He reached behind his long thick white beard and pulled out a brown sack that held the rainbow crystals. Carefully he handed the sack over to Brainette.

The smurfette elder gingerly took the sack and placed it on her desk. She reached in and pulled out one of the crystals. Elder Brainy hobbled up beside her as she slid the crystal underneath the objective lens of the microscope. He watched intensely as his beloved mate lifted her glasses from her face and peered through the eyepiece above the observation tube. Gracefully, Brainette turned the fine focus knob until the picture of the crystal became so clear she could see every detail.

"Incredible," She gasped.

"What do you see?" Elder Brainy asked, leaning in more closely.

"The patterns are so aligned. The angles, perfect." Brainette said in an almost giddy tone. She reached over to the sack and pulled another crystal. She replaced the crystal on the microscope stage. Again, The smurfette elder peered through the eyepiece. "As the smurflings would say, awesome."

"Awesome?" Both Grandpa and Papa Smurf looked puzzled.

Slouchy stepped up to explain. "This is a term the smurflings use to express something that is _'smurfy'_."

The two ancient elders turned at each other. They shrugged.

"You know," Brainette continued as she studied another crystal. "All these patterns put into place and the way the edges had been carved has me to believe that these crystals could be a complex math puzzle."

"I don't see how they could be a math puzzle," Grandpa scratched his head. "They would be more of a magical puzzle, wouldn't they?"

Brainette lifted her head - putting her glasses back on, she looked straight at Grandpa Smurf. "Actually, math is an universal language even in magic. With measuring of one potion ingredient with the next - not to mention calculating the right spell for the right situation, and all that." She pointed out.

"Hm, good point." Papa Smurf tugged at his beard in thought.

"You know, I could scan these crystals into my computer and use the puzzle program I have to help figure out the right combination that could lead you back home." The bespectacled smurfette suggested.

"Forgive me, but what is a computer?" The former red-capped elder asked. He looked at the female elder with great confusion.

Brainette paused for a moment to look back at Papa Smurf. She temporarily forgot that the time-travelers wouldn't know of modern technology. Before she could respond to Papa's question, Brainy stepped in.

"Allow me to explain." Elder Brainy ushered Papa to a desk with papers and a monitor. "Over here we have our lab computer. This elongated boxy thing is called the tower and inside is a wonderment display of technology." He sat down at the chair - reached at the tower and pushed the _'power'_ button. "It will take a few minutes for it to load up though. But basically this machine is a library source of information."

"Really?" Papa Smurf appeared intrigued.

Grandpa Smurf walked up towards Brainette and leaned at her microscope. "Is it possible that I could have a look?" He asked.

"Of course," Brainette nodded. She stepped aside so the long-bearded elder could peer through the eyepiece.

"Smurf-a-roo," he gasped. "I never could imagine how much more details these crystals have. I can see how they get that rainbow reflection." Grandpa lifted his head up from the eyepiece and addressed the entire microscope. "This contraption is amazing."

"Indeed." Brainette agreed with pride. She reached over the table and grabbed the sack with the rest of the crystals. She looked inside with a perplexed expression. "I have looked through almost all the crystals already, and it is so strange - I can't quite put my finger on it...it's like there is a piece missing from this puzzle."

Grandpa Smurf grimaced knowing what the smurfette elder is talking about. "Actually there is a piece missing. The Ruby Key that unlocks the Time Crystals to each different time zone - including the time in which we came from."

"Where is the key now, if you don't mind me asking?" Brainette ask with a tone of interest.

With a guilty glance down at the floor, Grandpa took a deep breath before looking back up. "We, um, lost it back near the dawn of time...in a pool of lava."

Elder Brainy couldn't help to over heard the conversation between his mate and Grandpa Smurf. "A pool of lava you say? How interesting?" He scratched his bearded chin in thought.

Papa Smurf sensed that Brainy might know something about the lost key. "Brainy?" He leaned in closer to his former pupil.

"Huh?" Brainy snapped out of this thought to look up.

"Do you know something about the missing key?" Papa asked.

The leader of the Smurf Community paused as he thought about the question. He raised his eyebrow and turned to Papa Smurf. With a shrug he replied. "I don't know. For a moment it sounded familiar though."

Brainy turned to his computer monitor to realize that the computer system is fully loaded. With a smile he pointed to the monitor. "Ok, look here Papa Smurf. I can give you a brief rundown of what a computer can do." He used the mouse to double click an icon that pulled up a window with a title on the upper part of the page saying _'Sprite Google'_. "The human also have systems like this, but their program is just Google. Sprite Google is for us magical creatures so it will protect us from being accidently discovered."

"Amazing..." Papa Smurf watched in awe as Brainy typed on a keyboard and suddenly a new image came up on the monitor screen.

Slouchy watched over the two red-capped elders. Somehow he found it ironic that Brainy is now teaching Papa Smurf something new.

Brainette reached at a blackboard behind her and picked up the chalk eraser. She cleared a blank space on the board and turned to Grandpa Smurf. "Do you suppose you could draw the key for me on this chalkboard?" She asked. The smurfette elder picked up a piece of chalk and handed it to him.

"Sure," Grandpa took the piece of chalk and drew the key in as much detail as he could remember. "Now if I remember correctly there were bumps here, here, and here..."

Brainy became distracted from the computer to the image on the chalkboard. His eyes began to widen. "That looks very familiar."

"Really?" Papa smiled, but still surprised. "Do you remember the time-travels?"

Elder Brainy frowned at his mentor. "No," he replied. "But I know I have seen that image before."

"Brainy, you think you have seen everything before." Slouchy snorted.

"Look, I am not senile!" Brainy defended himself. "I just know I have seen that key somewhere."

"Yeah, where?" Slouchy challenged his older brother.

The bespectacled elder smurf opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly realized he didn't have the words to explain how he knew. He let out a defeated sigh, "I don't remember..."

Brainette let out an exasperating sigh. "Slouchy," she turned to face the youngest in the room and continued. "Would you be a dear and go brew us some tea. This will take longer than anticipated."

"Will you two stop that!" Said a flustered Brainy. "It was probably something I read... Oh, wait...yes, it was an article..." Brainy beamed from ear to ear. He turned to the computer screen and started to type frantically on his keyboard. "I read in a recent article on the website called, _''_ that a professor of Gnome Archeology dug up a ruby crystal key in an ancient lava rock bed just east of here."

"Impossible," Grandpa shook his head. "We saw the key fall into molten lava. It was destroyed."

"Maybe not," Brainette argued. "Rubies, next to diamonds, are very a strong and powerful gemstones. They could, most likely, survive in elements with a great deal of heat. In fact most gemstones were formed in volcanic atmosphere. That and the fact your Ruby Key is related to these Time Crystals, so I am assuming that the key is designed with a source of magic that could shield it from any harm - including molten lava."

"Ah-ha!" Brainy cheered. "Here it is! I told you I wasn't senile."

"Ok, you proved is wrong," Slouchy grumbled. He leaned in to get a closer look at the article in question. With a smirk on his face he said under his breath, "for a change..."

"I heard that," snapped Brainy.

"Hmm, according to this article the professor is in a research lab in the city to study some of his great findings then will be hosting a lecture on archeology in a couple of months." Slouchy noted as he skimmed through the article.

"You know, I should try to find out when that lecture is being held. I might like to attend that." Elder Brainy pondered out loud.

"If it is possible, I would like to have a look at this key. To see if it is the exact one we lost." Papa Smurf wondered.

"It might not be that easy, Papa Smurf." Elder Brainy said with a straight face. "I may need to pull a few strings, make a few calls just to arrange an audience with the professor. There might be a chance he wouldn't want visitors to look at his findings." Brainy grabs his cane and uses it as leverage to help lift himself up from the chair. "I will go to the next room and start making some calls. With luck I can speak to him, or at least one of his assistance and convince them to let us look at the key at least."

"If you can do that we would be so grateful. Thank you, Brainy." Papa Smurf beamed with pride of his now grown pupil.

Brainy barely contained his joy. It really is Papa Smurf before him, and yes, he really did say those words. With a big smile, Brainy nodded and said, "I will do my best."

As Brainy headed to the back room, Brainette picks up one of the crystals. " I still would like to scan these crystals into my computer and come up with the backup plan of figuring out the puzzle just in case this key the professor found is not the right one for these crystals."

"Right of course," Grandpa nodded.

"Thank you," Papa Smurf said gratefully.

The smurfette elder turned to face Slouchy and said, "We are still waiting on that tea I requested earlier..." Brainette hinted.

"Oh," Slouchy stood stunned for a moment. "Of course, I will be right back." He left the laboratory as Brainette carefully gathered the crystals and led the ancient elders to the other end of the room where she has her special 3D scanning equipment stored.


	11. Interesting News

_**Author's Note:** Thank you, once again, to all the readers for your kind reviews. I am glad this story is intriguing to so many people. I apologize for the delayed update. Certain situations have caused me to be a little busy the past few weeks._

_**paintersmurffan12:** I will write a chapter soon on how some of the time-travelers will learn of the truth...no worries ;) Also, you sign up a new account on ff (dot) net in the upper right corner of the main page of the site. Looking forward in reading what you will post._

**Chapter 11 – Interesting News**

Greedy Smurf watched Toughette suspiciously as she sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria - reading some kind of thin glossy-like paper booklet. Finally he walked up to her.

"Why are you just sitting there? Isn't there anything else we need to do before feeding everyone?" He asked her.

Toughette opened her mouth to let out a big yawn. "Everything is pretty much ready." She replied with a sleepy stretch of her arms. "We laid the cutlery and plates on the tables. Hefty, Jokey, and Painter are cleaning up the dishes that we used to make lunch with. And now we are just waiting for the timer to go off that will let us know that lunch will be done baking."

Greedy turned to the peer in the kitchen. He saw that indeed Hefty was directing Painter and Jokey where to put the clean dishes after they came out of the dish washer. At the end counter Clumsy was washing and peeling some carrots while Sorcerette cut them up in small pieces to go on the plates with the casserole.

"Hey, take a load off, Greedy...we have a few minutes left." Toughette suggested addressing the seat beside her.

Reluctantly, Greedy sits down beside the golden-blond ponytailed smurfette. He looks down on the table to see the thin paper booklet. Never had he seen a book like it. So many pictures with small printed words on it.

With a puzzled expression, Greedy gazes up at Toughette, "What is that?" He asked pointing at the strange paper.

"This is called a magazine." She answered, holding up a page with a picture of a few elves playing soccer. Pointing at the picture she continued, "A sports magazine."

Greedy knitted his brow in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something when a buzzing sound came from the kitchen, near the oven.

"Ah, hear that?" Toughette cheered. "Lunch is now done." She closes up the magazine and walked it up to a basket by the kitchen entrance. Inside the basket had other types of magazines and newspapers. Absently, Toughette tossed the magazine in the basket before she entered the kitchen. With a raised eyebrow, she caught the reactions of Painter, Jokey, and Clumsy as they seem to panic over the sudden buzzing noise. Hefty reached over and grabbed the timer to shut it off.

"It's alright smurfs." The strong smurf announced. "It's just the timer."

"_Sacrebleu_, zare are more noises in here then zare are in za entire Enchanted Forest!" Painter Smurf cried, holding his hands up to his hears.

"Yeah, these noises are not funny. " Jokey added.

"How are you able to live in a place like this, Hefty?" Clumsy asked. His big innocent eyes showed both fear and concerned of his older, and now futuristic brother.

Hefty paused for a moment. He struggled for a moment on how he could answer his young time-traveling brother. "Well, so far in the past three years since waking up in this time I have seen so many things that I would never have imagined ever existing. Still I am getting used to the indoor and outside night the lights. Also, most of the music I still can't seem to relate too, and other noises as well - not only with in this community, but in the human city as well. Plus, I am still slow when it comes to emails and text messaging." He honestly replies.

Painter, Jokey, Clumsy, and Greedy all look at each other then back at Hefty.

"Emails...?" Clumsy scratched his head.

"Text _mess-age-ing_...?" Painter pronounced carefully with a confused expression.

"Hefty is that supposed to be a joke?" Jokey asked, looking very unsure at his older and stronger brother.

"Yeah, seriously. What are you talking about?" Greedy said as he shook his head.

With a heavy sigh, Hefty rolled his eyes skyward. "Never mind." He grumbled.

Toughette smirked, and Sorcerette snickered. Realizing the reason why she came into the kitchen, Toughette walked over to the oven. She opened the door, and grabbing the oven mitts that laid on the counter beside her, she used them to pull out the hot casserole dish.

"Well, not bad, I guess." She mutters to herself.

Greedy leans over her shoulder and eyes the casserole carefully. "I don't believe it's fully cooked yet." He said.

"Are you sure it's not cooked, Greedy?" Toughette sighed. "I followed the instructions. The timer said it was done!"

"Oh yes," Greedy nodded. "I can tell. Give it another ten minutes at least."

Toughette was unsure if she should take the advice of a smurf that is unfamiliar to the Smurf Community's schedule. She turned to Hefty that stood beside her.

"What are you looking at me for? I tend to burn everything I cook." Hefty shrugged.

"Really? Is that why you were banned from ever using the oven?" Toughette snorted.

Every other smurf in the kitchen began laughing, Jokey Smurf and Greedy Smurf laughed harder knowing that it is most likely true, since Hefty couldn't really cook much of anything that was smurfy enough to be eatable.

Hefty rolled his eyes skyward. "Very funny," he once again, grumbled.

With a sigh, Toughette shoves the casserole back in the oven. "Ok Greedy, we will try it your way. But if it comes out wrong it will be _your smurf_ - Got it!"

Greedy struggled with a nervous gulp down his throat. Something about this smurfette made him believe she was capable in making any smurf regret being wrong with the baking.

Hefty leaned over to his nervous brother's ear. "Don't worry," he assured him. "She is mostly all bark...mostly."

OoOoOoOoOo

Brainy sat in his chair and stared blankly at his computer screen. On it is a message he just finished typing. He pondered if he was about to do the right thing in sending this message. He read over his own typing just to be sure:

_Dear Father Time,_

_Some time ago you told me to email you if any time-travelers came by. I admit, at the time you said that I was confused, but now I understand. Well, indeed this morning I was awoken to find that Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, and fifteen of the other smurfs, including a younger version of myself and Hefty arrived within the community._

_When we sat down with them they explained to have Time-Traveling crystals in their possession. Sadly they missed placed a ruby key that would have aided them in returning back to their own time. However, I suspect it may have been found recently by a Gnome Professor of Archeology located here in the city of Vancouver. I am about to contact him in order to see if this will be the same key Papa Smurf and the others lost._

_If any of this sounds familiar to you, please forward me a message._

_Thank you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Brainy Smurf._

After the elder smurf finished reading his own email he pondered if he was about to do the right thing. What if by doing this he was going to betray the wisest smurf he had ever known. Brainy quickly shook that thought out of his mind. This was Father Time, a dear and trusted friend to the smurfs. There would be no way he would do anything to harm Papa and the other smurfs. With a tap on the mouse, Brainy clicked 'send'.

The bespectacled elder took a deep breath in and reached for his phone book. He turned a couple of the pages and laid it on the table. With his finger, Brainy scrolled down till the title: Gnome Archeologist was found.

He punched the number on the phone and placed it to his ear. Brainy could hear a ring tone sounding off three times before a male voice picked up on the other end.

"Professor Geork, speaking." A calm intelligent voice spoke.

"Hello Professor, allow me to introduce myself. I am Brainy Smurf."

"Brainy Smurf? Of the Smurf Community?" The professor asked.

"Yes, I am." Brainy raised his eye brow in suspicion. He knew he was well known among the fairies and trolls, but he did not realized how well he was with gnomes - especially a professor of Geork's league.

"You are not going to believe this, but I've been expecting your call. It is possible I may have something that you are looking for..." The Professor said.


	12. Heading out on a Road Trip

**Author's note: **Once again, thanks for the compliments in your reviews everyone. :-) I have posted a Discussion Forum here on ff(dot)net called "The Smurfs AKA The Smurfette Village Saga" for any of you wish to post comments and discussions based on this story and the rest of the stories based on this smurfette saga stories. Not that I don't mind personal chit-chat in my reviews, I just thought you all might have more fun to discuss them in a forum. :-)

As usual, I apologize for the delayed update, but life can get very busy for me sometimes, lol...

**The-Ghost-Cat of Arkansas: ** your joke was funny not sure how I would incorporate your idea into my story though, but if you want to write your own scene based on this fanfic then you have my permission to do so (as long as you credit my OC's .) I also appreciate your request of the Halloween costumes for the Time-Traveling smurfs and future smurfs based on this story, however I can't make any promises that I would get a chance to draw them anytime soon. Also, thank you for reminding me of Whiskers, I almost forgot about her, lol. Thank you again for sending me your ideas.

**Paintersmurffan12:** I like your story idea, and yes you have permission to borrow my smurfettes.

**Chapter 12 - Heading out on a Road Trip**

Elder Brainy hung up the phone - still in awe of the conversation he just had with the Professor. A jingle noise from his computer caused him to bring his attention to the monitor. An email just arrived in his inbox. It was a reply to the email he just sent to Father Time. Puzzled, Brain reaches for his mouse and clicks on the replied message. His brow began to knit up into a knot as he read what Father Time wrote. _'Does Father Time really expect me to do this?'_ He thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Papa Smurf watched carefully at the machine scanning another angle of the last time crystal. He took another sip of his warm tea that Slouchy made earlier. Grandpa Smurf leaned in a little closer with a great interest to Brainette's wondrous technology. Slouchy lightly tapped on Papa Smurf's shoulder. Papa turned to see his former smurfling holding up the tea pot.

"Would you like some more tea?" The slouched elder asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I still have half a cup left." Papa smurf.

Slouchy nodded, he then turned to Grandpa Smurf. "How about you, Grandpa Smurf?"

"No thank you, Slouchy. That is very thoughtful of you to ask though." Grandpa replied as he waved away the tea pot.

"You are our guest, Grandpa Smurf, it is only fair for me to ask." Slouchy gave a slight bow of his head before turning to Brainette. He lifted the pot so it meets he gaze. She simply nodded and handed him her cup.

The laser finished scanning the crystal and with a few taps on the keyboard, Brainette looked up with a broad smile. "That is it, we are finally done scanning the crystals." She chimed after receiving her now filled up cup. She sips and paused to enjoy the flavor of the warm liquid.

"Truly a smurf-tacular machine, Brainette dear." Grandpa smiled. "What happens next?"

"Next I transfer these scans to my program than I can see them as 3D images to help solve your puzzle problem." Brainette addressed her computer monitor as she explained her next step.

"Amazing," Papa Smurf said in awe.

Brainette raised her eyebrow at her elder visitors from another time period. The expression on their faces still appeared puzzled with her technology. "I can tell by the look on your faces all of this is still confusing for you."

"I admit all of this is a little over-whelming." Papa Smurf scratched his head as he blushed over his reply.

"I see," Brainette smirked. "Do not worry. This computer and the program I mentioned will allow us to test each different patterns that the Time-Crystals have for each time zone. It will take at least the rest of the afternoon to add these scans into the program, but by tomorrow we can run a few tests and see if we can find the right combination to send you home."

"That is excellent work, Brainette." A voice called out from the other end of the room.

Every one turned to see Elder Brainy hobbling over to the group. "I also have an alternative suggestion..." He grinned with a sense of pride. "I managed to get a hold of Professor Geork and to my surprise he is willing to let you Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf to see him in his laboratory to test the key he found with one of your crystals. His theory is if it is the actual key you've misplaced then there should be a magical reaction when key is met with a Time-Crystal. I will get Hefty," Brainy paused for a moment as he realized a potential confusion for his former elders. "Er, the future Hefty I mean, and Sorcerer Smurf to go with you two after lunch."

"Smurf-a-roo," Grandpa cheered. "That plan has hope!"

"It certainly does," Papa Smurf scratched his chin in thought. "How long of a trip is it to the Professor's laboratory?"

"The entire trip to there and back shouldn't take more than two hours, three tops depending on traffic." Brainy assured them.

"Intriguing." Papa Smurf stroked his chin with anticipation for the trip he will soon embark on.

A tone sounded through the speakers hanging in the top corner of the room. Slouchy patted his stomach as he turned to the elder smurfs. "Sounds like lunch is ready." He chimed.

"Excellent," Brainy said, almost with an excited tone in his voice. "Why don't you go ahead with Papa and Grandpa Smurf. Brainette and I will join you shortly."

Slouchy eyed his older brother suspiciously for a moment, but quickly assumed that it was something important. He nodded and replied, "alright." The slouched elder turned and placed his arms around Papa and Grandpa Smurf. "Come on, I hear we are having Cabbage Casserole today."

"That sounds rather interesting." Grandpa clasped his hands and rubbed them together as he eagerly wondered how the meal will taste.

As soon as Slouchy took the elder time-travelers out of the room and out of ear-shot, Brainette whipped her head around and frowned at her mate. "What is it?" She simply asked.

Brainy let out a small sigh. "I received an email with a request from Father Time."

"I have a feeling that I may not fully enjoy this 'request'." Brainette crossed her arms to prepare this message from the father of time and space.

"No," Brainy shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**One Hour Later...**

Over two hundred smurflings rush into a large room. At the end of the room a TV screen takes up most of one wall. As the smurflings find a spot on the floor in front of the TV Elder Snappy, Sassette, Slouchy, and Nat walk in and close the main door behind them.

"Did Brainy explain to any of you why we are playing a movie for the smurflings in the middle of the day?" Elder Sassette asked her brothers.

"Nothing to me," Elder Snappy said with an irritated tone. "Then again he did appear a little more stressed than usual."

"Something has be going on, and I don't think it's because of the fact we are being visited by Papa Smurf and the others thanks to time travel." Nat added. He turned to his slouched brother and asked, "Slouchy do you know why Brainy is acting the way he is?"

"All I know is that Brainy contacted a professor that may have found the missing component Papa Smurf and the others claimed that they had lost during their travels through time."

"I don't see how that would stress Brainy out though?" Sassette wondered.

"Who knows," Snappy grumbled. He turned to see the smurflings starting to chatter loudly amongst each other. Some are starting to stand up and walk around the room.

"I suppose we really should put in a movie right now before we have a small riot in our hands." The tempered elder added.

"Good idea," Sassette nodded. "I suggest putting on Shrek, or even better Shrek 2. The smurflings really get a kick out of the donkey and I personally love the Puss 'n' Boots character."

"I admit I do too," Nat snickered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Meanwhile...**

The young time traveling smurfs watched with uncertainty as Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf are being prepared to go on this wondrous and possibly dangerous journey.

"Here Papa, put on this jacket it will protect you on your travel." Sorcerette cooed as she handed him an imitation red and black leather jacket.

"Grandpa, you can wear this one." Toughette said as she pulled out a yellow and black imitation leather jacket from the garage closet.

Both Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf turn to each other in confusion. Neither of them have seen jackets quite like these. Still unsure they faced the young smurfettes.

"Thank you," Papa nodded politely.

"I still don't know why we can't all come with you, Papa Smurf?" Young Brainy Smurf whined.

"Brainy, I want you and the others to stay here." Papa lectured. "Besides the traveling devices can only carry one passenger in each of them." He added pointing to the two motorcycles both with side cars attached.

Handy Smurf looked over to watch Sorcerer Smurf attaching a side car on the second of the two motorcycles. He couldn't help to marvel at the design of the machines. _'How do they run?'_ He pondered in thought.

"Are you sure they are safe?" Handy asked, still watching Sorcerer finishing screwing the last bolt together.

The magical smurf poked his head up at the former mechanical smurf of the old village. With a smile, Sorcerer stood up and walked over to the skeptical, but very intelligent smurf.

"I can understand your concerns, Handy, but don't worry we ride these motorcycles quite often and I assure you they are safe." Sorcerer explained. He turned to Papa and Grandpa Smurf and grinned from ear to ear. "You two are going to have so much fun!"

"I must say I am intrigued in going on this trip." Grandpa admitted.

Sorcerer noticed the jackets Grandpa and Papa Smurf were wearing. "Oh hey, that reminds me I need to get changed." He said before heading down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

"Now, Hefty you must give me a solid word you won't speed, or go beyond the limits into the human city streets!"

The time-traveling smurfs all turned to see the future Hefty, changed in a black and red imitation leather suite with matching boots, and Elder Brainy walking beside him. Hefty turned with a growl as he stared down his older brother.

"...Or I could just leave it in your safe and capable hands." Elder Brainy chuckled uneasily as he took a step back.

Hefty smiled with satisfactory as his older brother backed down. "Alright, you do that." He almost chuckled.

"While you smurfs get to go out and have all the fun what are Sorcerette and I supposed to do?" Toughette asked her strong mate.

"Why stay here and look after our guests of course." Hefty winked at her.

"Perfect, you know how much I just love to smurf-sit all night long." The tough smurfette grumbled.

"Awe, come on we are not going to be gone that long. And I'll bring you back some of your favorite chocolates on our way back." Hefty said.

"Chocolates? You think that will make everything alright?" Toughette huffed in a cranky tone.

The future Hefty simply smiled at his golden-blond mate. How cute she looks when she is cranky. He leaned up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, you are _sooo_ asking for it." She growled at him.

"Try and be nice while I'm gone." Hefty chuckled. He turned to Papa and Grandpa Smurf and asked, "are you two ready to go?"

"Yes we are, and I must say I am quite looking forward to this trip." Grandpa walked eagerly up to the motorbikes beside the future Hefty.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Sorcerer cheered. He showed up wearing a black and purple imitation leather suit - almost matching the future Hefty's. Sorcerer couldn't help but to notice the strange looks the other time-traveling smurfs were giving him.

"I know what you all were thinking, and no this isn't real leather." Sorcerer said with a wink as he tugged at his jacket. He continued to walk towards his bike where Papa Smurf stood waiting. "Yo Papa, you and I are riding together! This is going to be so _rad_!"

"I hate 'going to be so _rad_,'" Grouchy huffed as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Gosh, what does _rad_ mean?" Clumsy asked.

"It means..." Sorcerette paused for a moment to find the right word to explain the meaning of 'rad'. "Smurfy." She said.

"Well, why doesn't he just say that?" Snappy Smurfling wondered.

"Because, he's trying to be 'cool', but he's not. Nobody says 'rad' anymore, _sheesh_." Sorcerette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in discussed.

"_Cool_?" The time-traveling smurfs echoed . They look at each other in confusion. Toughette recognized their confused expressions.

"It is always best to just assume any strange words these young smurfs say mean 'smurfy'. It's just less confusing that way." The tough smurfette told them.

"I must say that all of these new phrases don't make any sense anyway." Vanity said as he held his hand mirror up to look at his reflection.

Hefty and Handy were focusing on Vanity as he spoke that they didn't notice a pair of hands grab their arms and pulling them back down the hall. Instantly the two young smurfs turned to see their smart young brother.

"Now's our chance," Brainy whispered to them. "While everyone is distracted here we can go explore this place and get some answers on why our future-selves are so secretive."

"Are you sure that is wise, Brainy? Papa Smurf did tell us to stay out of trouble while he goes on this trip." Handy said.

"Yeah," the young Hefty nodded.

"Aren't you smurfs slightly the bit curious on what is going on here?" Brainy pressured. "We can go now while everyone is distracted."

"Alright," Hefty said with a hit of uncertainty. "But let's be quick about it."

"Agreed," Handy nodded.

The three young smurfs ran down the hall as quietly as the possibly could. Brainette thought she had caught movement from the corner of her eye. She turned to look down the hall and noticed the door at the end of it closed slowly. With a raised eyebrow, Brainette wondered if she should investigate. She turned to see that Papa and Grandpa Smurf were being helped into the side car of the motorcycles, she then turned to the time-traveling guests along the wall behind her. After doing a head count Brainette realized three smurfs were missing from the group. Without saying a word she decided to go investigate who was just down the hall.

"Alright, we are all set, right Papa Smurf?" Sorcerer asked the ancient elder.

"I suppose so," Papa answered as he looked at his black biker helmet in bewilderment.

"Oh, let me help you with that." The magical smurf offered. He grabbed the special smurf hat helmet and gently placed it comfortably on Papa Smurf's head. "Excellent, now you are ready for the races," Sorcerer cheered.

Elder Brainy stepped forward immediately in front of the bikes and started to wave his cane in the air. "No! There will be no racing! You and Hefty drive these bikes responsibly and bring Papa and Grandpa Smurf back safely!" He shouted.

"Well _duh_, Elder. I was only joking." Sorcerer chuckled.

"Yo, Brainy! Outta the way, unless you want to turn into a speed bump?" Hefty hollered.

"Fine," the older brother grumbled. He began to hobble back to the crowd of on lookers.

Hefty turned towards to Grandpa Smurf and flipped his helmet visor over his face. "You better hang on, Grandpa. Things are going to get really noisy in here." He raised himself up from seat of the bike and placed his foot on the kick starter arm. With one good thrust down the bike started up with a loud rumble sound.

The young time-traveling smurfs stepped back with fear of the growling rumble noise echoing in the garage. They all couldn't help but to be startled again when Sorcerer started his bike too. Elder Brainy calmly turned his head slightly to see the time-travelers in the corner of his eye briefly. He turned back to watch his strong brother and young apprentice drove off with the two elders he remembered from the old village.

"Good luck," he whispered.


	13. The First Smurfettes Club

**Author's Note:**I apologize for the delayed update. My work schedule had become quite busy the last few months...not to mention the holidays were taking up much of my free time as well.

Just in case you are not sure, this chapter is a bit of a parody to the movie "The First Wives Club". Starring Bette Midler, Goldie Hawn, and Diane Keaton. The song "You Don't Own Me" is borrowed for this chapter.

Once again I would like to remind my readers that I have set up a forum (for the Smurfette Village Saga) and if you would like to visit and post comments and chats you can go there:

forum .fanfiction .net/forum/The_Smurfs_AKA_The_Smurfette_Village_Saga/1357/

The link is also posted on my portfolio.

**Special Thanks to:** Navanto, he has volunteered his time to beta read the remaining chapters for this story. I have re-posted this chapter with the edits Navanto corrected.

Thank you to all of you that posted reviews. Greatly appreciate all your kind words. Please enjoy this update.

**Chapter 11 – The First Smurfettes Club**

Toughette and Sorcerette led the time-traveling smurfs back down the hall as soon as the excitement of watching Papa and Grandpa Smurf leaving off on the motorcycles.

"Where are you taking us now?" Vanity asked as he glanced nonchalantly at his mirror.

"Back to the kitchen." Toughette answered simply.

"Yeah, we need to clean up the lunch dishes and pull out the prepped food for dinner." Sorcerette added with a slightly chipper attitude.

"You smurfs are sure busy around here." Smurfette noted.

"Sister," Toughette snorted. "You have no idea..."

_'Sister,' _Smurfette thought happily_. 'It really feels good to have other smurfettes my own age.' _She kept smiling as the future smurfettes led them to the cafeteria.

As the smurfettes and the time-traveling smurfs walked through the cafeteria doors they were stunned to see that Nat and Slouchy had already started the clean-up process of the dishes.

"Oh, I thought you two were watching a movie with the smurflings?" Toughette wondered with her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yeah, but we figured you may need a little help getting this mess cleaned up." Nat pointed out.

"Cool, thanks." Sorcerette chimed, giving her elder a thumbs up.

"Is zare anything you would like us to do first?" Painter asked.

"Hm," Toughette thought for a moment as she scanned the room with her eyes. She stopped and pointed over at the other end of the cafeteria. "Yes, there are still dishes to be picked up over there. Painter, why don't you Vanity and Jokey go collect them."

"Ok," Painter nodded as he began to walk over.

"Sure thing," Jokey said as he followed.

"If we must," Vanity sighed.

"I hate dishes," Grouchy grumbled.

Toughette and Sorcerette grinned at each other.

"So do we, Grouchy, so do we." Sorcerette giggled.

Soon each of the smurfs was doing a chore. Wild, Grouchy, Sassette and Snappy started whipping the tables off with a damp cloth. Lazy, supposedly, was to be sweeping the floor, but instead is leaning against his broom in the corner of the room. He let out a big yawn before Vanity poked him. Awake once again, Lazy continued to sweep along with Vanity mopping the swept area. Greedy and Smurfette helped Slouchy, Sorcerette and Toughette with the prepped food. Baby Smurf sat in a high chair and played with some silly puddy Nat found in one of the baskets beside the newspapers and magazines. Most likely it was accidently left there by one of the smurflings during breakfast or lunch. Clumsy helped clean the pots with Nat, while Painter, and Jokey washed the remaining dishes in the dishwasher since they both remembered when the future Hefty showed them how it worked before lunch.

"How does this look?" Smurfette asked as she finished chopping some yellow and red peppers.

Toughette leaned in to inspect Smurfette's work. "Perfect." She said. "Now go get one of the plastic containers over by the sink and we can put them in the fridge to fry up later."

As Smurfette grabbed the container off the counter, Clumsy quickly turned with a greasy pan and attempted to stop before he bumped into her. He nearly succeeded, but some of the grease splashed onto Smurfette's pretty pink dress.

"Oh Clumsy. Look what you did!" She whined.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Smurfette." The klutzy smurf apologized.

Every smurf turned to see what the commotion was.

Toughette walked up to Smurfette to check the stain on her dress. The tough Smurfette simply sighed, "_Cest La Ve, _Smurfette. Sorcerette and I can take you to get cleaned up and to find a different dress to wear."

"Yeah, no worries. We have plenty of dresses to choose from." Sorcerette chimed.

"Really?" Smurfette sniffed.

"Oh please, it seems we go shopping for new wardrobes every other month or so around here." Toughette chuckled. She then turned to Nat and Slouchy then asked. "You smurfs will be ok while we take Smurfette to get washed up, won't you?"

"Sure, go ahead Toughette." Nat waved them off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Handy walked down the corridor with his two young brothers, Hefty and Brainy. Neither of them knew where they were going or what they were looking for. All they knew is that they were in a strange world with smurfs they thought they knew, but act nothing like the ways of the Smurf Village back home.

"So, fellas." Handy spoke, breaking the focused silence. "Have any idea what we are looking for?"

"Not sure," Brainy pondered, "but it has to be something that could give a window into the past. Something that will answer our questions of what has caused our future selves to act strangely, and where are the others." He looked at each door he passed to see if one may say something that could give him a hint of what to find. However, he only sees numbers written on them.

Hefty is the first to turn the corner of the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks as he read the sign above the entrance door.

"Uh, how about here?" He said, pointed to the sign.

Brainy and Handy catch up to Hefty and looked up. The sign read 'The Smurfs History Museum'. Brainy beamed a smile from one ear to the other.

"Perfect," he purred, clasping his hands and rubbing them in anticipation.

The smart smurf walked up to the entrance and nearly jumped out of his skin when the glass door automatically slid open on its own.

"Whoa, Brainy how did you do that?" Hefty gasped.

"Yeah, what kind of magic are you using?" Handy added.

"I'm not sure." Brainy admitted. He took a few steps back and the door closed.

The smurfs looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Brainy decided to walk forward again, and like before the door slid open.

"Huh," he wondered. Taking a chance he continued to walk till he was all the way inside the room. As soon as he was far enough away from the door, it closed.

"Brainy!" Hefty and Handy cried, thinking that their brother is now trapped.

The three brothers ran up to each other and again the door opened. They stop, not knowing what to think of this.

"M-maybe this place is haunted?" Hefty suggested the reason for the weirdness they are experiencing. Handy shrugged. Both smurfs walked in and turned when the door closed again.

The three smurfs huddled together for a moment as they took in the entire room. It was filled with a bunch of old artifacts. Most of them were encased in glass boxes. From where they stood the room appeared huge and went on with stairs near the end that went up to the next level.

"I think we should split up and see what we can find." Brainy suggested. He then swallowed a lump down his throat. "B-b-but not too far. You know just in case this place is haunted."

"Good idea," Hefty and Handy both nodded in agreement.

The three smurfs went off in the direction they were facing.

Handy Smurf wondered past some familiar tools. He recognized them even though the wood mostly rotted away. He bent over to get a closer look at his old hammer. The last time he saw it, it was in a whole lot better condition. It puzzled him on how it could have ended up in this state of rotting. A glimmer of reflective light bouncing off glass caught his attention. Handy turned and is shocked to what he sees. He stepped closer to what was once a friend. Clockwork Smurf now stands surrounded in a protective glass case. Most of his blue paint had been peeled off and the wood appeared brittle.

"Oh, what did they do to you, old friend?" Handy whispered as his hand gazed over the smooth glass case.

Out in the hall, Brainette walked up to the entrance of the museum. She let out an exasperated sigh since this would be the one place the wondering smurfs would end up.

"I must talk to my beloved about keeping this door locked when we have guests." She said quietly to herself before walking in.

Hefty marvelled over the artwork from Painter Smurf and sculptures from Craftette, whom he never heard of before. Both works for art are aged and parts of the sculptures are cracked slightly.

He walked over to more things that he recognized from the old village, and old things that he didn't. The thought accrued that the items he didn't recognized were from the Smurfette Village the future smurfs talked about earlier. Looking up, Hefty saw Brainy leaning over a piece of paper with writing on it. The paper was covered in a protective glass casing as well as most things in this room.

"Hey Brainy!" He shouted to his smart brother. "What did you find?"

Brainy didn't answer him. Instead he sniffled back, to be assumed, some tears as he rubbed at his eyes. This concerned Hefty enough to rush up to him and put his hand on the intelligent smurf's shoulder.

"Brainy, is everything alright?" Hefty asked worriedly.

"I, uh...uh..." Brainy stammered. He just couldn't find the words to say. Brainy just stared at the document in the case.

Hefty followed his line of vision and stepped up to read the words on the paper. The first thing he read was the title on top of the page, _'Tattlerette's Daily Report'_. At first he wondered who that could be, but decided just to keep reading. After he read a few sentences, Hefty's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. He had a hard time believing in what he was reading.

"This can't be right." He gasped, shaking his head. "How could this be right? Brainy, do you think this is true?"

"I'm afraid it is." A female voice answered.

Brainy and Hefty turned franticly to face the Elder Brainette. She appeared sad, not because the smurfs found their way into the Smurf's History Museum, but of the memories of what had happened.

"I'm sorry you two found out this way." She continued in a calm manner. "Believe me, if we felt you smurfs would handle the truth we would have told you a long time ago. It was never our intention to lie, especially to Papa and the others."

"But we can stop this from happening now," Hefty stepped in. "I mean, Brainy and I read this letter, we can remember the date and stop this smurf-tastrophe before it happens! Can't we?" He asked more to Brainy then Elder Brainette.

Brainy nodded, agreeing with his stronger brother. "Yeah," he said, finding his voice.

Brainette bit her bottom lip. She defiantly knew something these young smurfs didn't, but kept quiet. With a deep breath she finally said something.

"It really isn't my place to tell you what to do." Brainette answered simply. "But the question will be, how do you think the others will react to this news. To find out that you two, as well as two smurfettes and the smurflings survive, while everyone else in the Smurf Village parish?"

Hefty and Brainy stop to think about the question.

"S-she does have a point, Hefty." Brainy finally noted. "Maybe Papa Smurf would understand, but the others?"

Hefty paused before speaking, but as he opened his mouth to say something a voice called out them.

"Hey smurfs!" Handy cried out as he came around the corner. "You will not believe what I just found over here." He stopped in his tracks when he saw Brainette standing with his brothers. "Uh-oh, busted."

Brainette looked at Brainy and Hefty as the turned to her. Their silence assured her that they would not say any of their discoveries to Handy, at least for now that is. She then turned her attention to Handy and said, "Come, I'll show you our performance hall."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Meanwhile...**

Toughette sat waiting on a bench in the smurfettes spa while Smurfette finished with her shower. She glanced over at Sorcerette that had just opened the closet where their spare outfits and shoes were stored. Smurfette walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair pinned up with a clip. The punk Smurfette pulled out a pretty white skirt with a pink top and matching white vest. With a sudden squeal of delight she turned around to the others. Smurfette nearly dropped her towel and Toughette woke up from her daydream.

"Oh, I just had a wonderful idea." She giggled.

"Really, what?" Smurfette asked with eager anticipation.

"Why don't all three of us dress up?" The punk asked.

"Excuse me?" Toughette coughed with a raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, come on Toughette." Sorcerette pleaded. She grabbed another set of clothes on a hanger from the closet and walked over to her older sister. "It will be so much fun, and you always looked smurfy in this outfit." The magical Smurfette chimed - handing Toughette a tight stretchy pair of white slacks and a glittery pink V-top that the bottom hung like a skirt.

"Oh, please Toughette. I think you would look so smurfy in a dress." Smurfette begged.

Toughette smirked as she saw the hopeful expressions on both Sorcerette and Smurfette.

"Alright," she sighed. "If you both really insist."

"Eee, this is going to be so much fun!" Sorcerette squealed. She turned to Smurfette and said, "I think you will look abso-smurfly gorgeous with purple eye shadow and pink lipstick, Smurfette!" Sorcerette then turned to Toughette, "Sis, can I..."

"No," Toughette instantly cut her off. "I do my _own _hair and my _own _makeup. Got it?"

"Fine," Sorcerette regrettably surrendered before going to the closet to pick a smurfy outfit for her to wear. Once she found her favorite white and pink dress she grabbed it and pulled it up to her body. "Oooh, I'm going to wear this one!" She sang.

Smurfette giggled with excitement. How she always wanted to have a dress up party, but since she lived in a village with only smurfs and the only other smurfettes was a smurfling that rather play in the mud then have a dress up party, and the other, being Nana, was as old as Grandpa. Finding out the hard way, Smurfette did not have much in common with her either.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The smurfettes leave the spa all refreshed and changed. Their hair is stylized and with glitter sprayed in their golden locks. Each Smurfette painted their faces in a way that complemented their hair and outfits. They each walked with more confidence, but still unsure of where they were headed.

"You know, I feel a bit strange being all dressed up and not having to go out or doing anything." Toughette admitted.

"Hey I know. Let's take Smurfette to our performance hall." Sorcerette suggested.

"Ooh, what do you do in here?" Smurfette asked.

"It is we sing and dance. We have a stage set up where we can sing songs and enough room on the floor so everysmurf can dance to the music." Toughette explained as they entered the room.

"Say, why don't we give a demonstration to Smurfette?" Sorcerette suggested, running up to the stage at the end.

"Uh, no." Toughette said flatly.

"Come on Toughette," The young punk Smurfette purred. "Like you said, it's such a waist to get all dressed up and not do anything."

"Oh, yes I would love to see how all this works." Smurfette chimed in. She looked up and marvelled at all the objects hanging off the ceiling. She took a step back when Sorcerette flipped the switch and the objects lit up with multi-colored lights. "Wow," she gasped.

"Alright fine, but I get to choose the song." Toughette said with wink.

As Sorcerette turned on all the sound equipment Toughette explained how the machine worked.

"So basically all you need to do, Smurfette, is to sing the words that appear on this monitor." She handed her a microphone and added, "You will sing into this and it will project your voice across the room."

"Oh, how smurfy," Smurfette giggled.

"Uh, yeah." Toughette rolled her eyes skyward as she picked up her microphone. She leaned over to a book at the end of the stage and pointed to one of the songs in the list. "This one, Sorcerette."

"Ok," Sorcerette nodded. "Ready smurfettes?" She asked as she delayed in pushing the 'play' button.

"Yes," Smurfette cheered.

"Hit it." Toughette lifted her thumb up in the air to let her young sister know she is ready as well.

As soon as the music played, Toughette stepped up to the microphone and sang,

_"You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your little toys."_

Sorcerette picked up her microphone and brought it to her mouth to sing,

_"You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys"_

_"__Bababababababaaaaa__" _Both smurfettes sang. They both guided their hands up to Smurfette to encourage her to sing the next set of lines.

Smurfette paused for a moment, but followed the example of the other smurfettes. She watched the monitor and sang the next lines.

_"And don't tell me what to do,  
And don't tell me what to say,  
And when I go out with you,  
Don't put me on display."_

"Pretty good," Sorcerette applauded.

"I'm impressed," Toughette nodded approvingly.

The three blond smurfettes followed the monitor and sang the next chorus in unison.

_"You don't own me,  
Don't try to change me in anyway,  
You don't own me,  
Don't tie me down, cos I'll never stay."_

Each of the smurfettes spun and swung their hips to the music as the song continued. Toughette stepped forward.

_"I don't tell you what to say."_ Toughette sung with passion.

_"I don't tell you what to do," _Sorcerette sang with her finger shaking in the air.

_"So just let me be myself," _Smurfette pointing to herself as she sang into her mic.

_"That's all I ask of you." _The three smurfettes sang in unison.

_"I'm young," _Toughette sang.

"_And_ I love to be young_," _Sorcerette and Smurfette echoed.

_"I'm free," _Sorcerette sang as she began to snap her fingers to the beat.

"_And_ I love to be free_," _Toughette and Smurfette echoed.

All three smurfettes turned to the monitor and read the next few lines and sang,

_"To live my life the way that I want,  
To say and do whatever I please."_

_"No, No" _Toughette shook her head.

_"You Don't Own Me," _Sorcerette and Smurfette waved their fingers in the air.

_"No, No" _Toughette repeated.

_"You Don't Own Me," _Sorcerette and Smurfette again waved their fingers in the air.

_"No, No" _Toughette shook her head one last time.

_"You Don't Own Me," _Sorcerette and Smurfette spun in one spot.

_"Young and Free. You Don't Own Me," _the three smurfettes repeated six times as the music faded to end the song.

Without realizing they had an audience the smurfettes heard clapping at the entrance of the door. Blushing Toughette, Sorcerette, and Smurfette looked over to see whom were all clapping.

Brainette, and Smurfette's fellow time-travelers, Hefty, Brainy, and Handy stood by the door.

"Wow, you guys are good at that." The young Hefty applauded.

With redder cheeks, Toughette placed the microphone back in its cradle on the stand. She leapt off the stage and muttered, "I'm not that good."

Sorcerette quickly turned off the stage lights and karaoke machine then she and Smurfette follow Toughette off the stage and all three walk out passed Brainette and the three young smurfs. Hefty, Brainy, and Handy couldn't help but to stare in awe how each of the smurfettes dressed. Toughette smirked at their expressions.

"What's the matter, smurfs? Haven't you seen three smurfettes dressed up before?" She chuckled amusingly.

"Yeah," Sorcerette and Smurfette both replied with a giggle.

"Hey, where did you leave our other guests?" Brainette asked.

"In the kitchen with Nat and Slouchy." Sorcerette answered.

"Oh," the Smurfette Elder hummed. She then looked back at the other smurfettes, puzzled. "Wait a minute, where are you three going?"

"I don't know," Smurfette shrugged.

"Yeah, the afternoon is still young and we are just three young smurfettes out to have a good time." Sorcerette said as she threw her arm around Smurfette and winked at the smurfs. Smurfette giggled as she and Sorcerette turned and caught up to Toughette.

"Whoa," all three smurfs gasped. They could not seem to stop looking at the three blonds walking off down the hall.

"Well, now that you've seen the Performance Hall," Brainette sighed as she rolled her eyes skyward. "I think it's time we go check on the smurflings. When she realized the smurfs were not paying attention to what she said, the intelligent Smurfette elder raised her hand up in front of their faces and snapped her fingers twice.

"What?" Brainy blinked.

"Huh?" Hefty and Handy both turned their attention to Brainette.

"Come along smurfs. This way." Brainette chuckled under her breath as she led the smurfs down a different hall.


	14. Papa and Smurf

**Chapter 14 - Papa and Smurf**

The smurfs drove along a road in a tunnel specially built above the city sewers and still well below the city streets above. This was a particularly safe route to take in and out of the city.

Papa Smurf watched the lights flying by as they drove through the tunnel. He estimated that they were driving pretty fast, faster than any machine he was used to - at least not on the ground. Up ahead he could see Grandpa's beard waving behind him in the intense breeze generated by their speed. _My how things change from what I remember._ He thought.

"Say, Papa Smurf," Sorcerer squawked through the head set inside their helmets. This sudden chatter made the red-capped elder jump slightly.

"Uh, yes?" Papa Smurf answered uneasily.

"We are a half hour ahead of schedule, so how would you and Grandpa like to enjoy a bit of a scenic route before we meet up with the professor?" The young magical smurf asked.

"My that sounds like a smurf-doodle of an adventure." Grandpa chimed with excitement as he waved his cane in the air.

Hefty, a bit stunned, first looked at Grandpa then shifted gears to slow down and looked back at Sorcerer and Papa Smurf.

"Where do you plan on showing our guests?" The strong smurf asked with a slight irritated tone.

"Nowhere that will endanger us around humans. I swear." Sorcerer pleaded. "I was thinking of showing them some of the parks in the city."

Once again Hefty turned to Grandpa and saw the look he always had when an adventure was presented and he was not about to let it pass up. With a sigh, he slowed down even more to let Sorcerer pursue forward and lead them onward.

"Ok, fine. But let's not be too long. Understand?" He warned his young brother.

"Yes!" Sorcerer cheered in victory.

Sorcerer led a different route along the right exit of the tunnel.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A Gnome stood at the window looking out at the market below. He stared at the people walking below as if he was expecting someone to suddenly appear. A disappointed sigh escaped from his lips, he than peered down at his watch. 2:12pm it read.

The Gnome reached up to scratch under his peaked red cap. He pondered on what would be taking his guests so long. Turning away from the window, professor Geork walked up to his desk and lifted the cup of coffee he left sitting there. After taking a few sips, he placed the mug back down on the desk. He checked a list of things to do in his schedule book. He breathed another, more exasperated sigh at the list of items he still needed to do, yet, he made a promise to Father Time that the ruby key he found should return to the rightful owners. The professor began to stroke his long gray beard as he pondered how long it would take before the smurfs would arrive.

Professor Geork glanced down at his digital watch one more time. The time showed was 2:13pm. He is now certain his Two O'clock meeting with the smurfs is running late. With a worried glance he peered back out his office window, the professor wondered if they got into an accident, or perhaps they got lost. The more he thought about it the more paranoid he got. A buzz from the intercom on his desk caught his immediate attention.

"Professor, your Two O'clock is here." A female with a nasally voice said.

_'Oh, thank goodness,'_ the professor though with a sigh of relief. He walked over to his desk and pushed the button on his intercom. "Send them in, Lilli May."

The door opens and Hefty Smurf is the first to walk through.

"My apologies for being late," he said before glaring over his shoulder at Sorcerer. "But _Someone_ under estimated how long the detour route to your office would take."

"Hey, I didn't know the traffic was going to be bad." Sorcerer Smurf shrugged.

"Well that doesn't matter now." The professor smiled. He walked up shook both Hefty and Sorcerer's hand. "The important thing is you are here now and I finally get to meet the infamous Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf." He added as he reached his hand out to the Elder smurfs.

"It is an honor to meet you too, Professor Geork." Papa Smurf chimed.

"Please, the honor is all mine." The old and wise gnome bowed forward.

Grandpa Smurf looked around the room. He admired some of the images on the wall of the professor standing over some of his archaeological finds. It took the smurf elder to realize he was not glancing up at paintings, but real life photos. He remembered Elder Brainy, and the others explaining the technology to him back at the Smurf Community. As Grandpa continued to walk down the room, looking up at the pictures, he started to imagine that this Gnome led an exciting life of discovery. A smile beamed through his rugged white beard as he lifted his cane to point at one of the pictures.

"I recognize this landscape," he chimed. "This was somewhere in northern Africa, right?"

"That is correct, Grandpa Smurf." The Gnome nodded. "I believe that is where I had discovered some fossil remains of the mythical African Dragon."

"Fascinating," Papa Smurf stepped up to get a closer look.

"Anyway, enough small talk," the professor waved his hand in the air. "I'll take you to the artifact you are all here to see."

"Yes please," Papa Smurf nodded.

The smurfs followed the professor to the next room where the professor displayed his latest finds on shelves. In the middle of the room sat a long rectangle table. Lying on the table are some architecture equipment, and something red that is mostly still covered in lava rock. The key sat on a medium size Petri dish near some string, stakes, small shovels, and some small plastic Ziploc bags filled with soil samples.

Grandpa Smurf pulled out one of the time crystals out from his pouch, and held it gingerly over the ruby key. Almost instantly there was a reaction. Both the key and the crystal started to glow, and slowly the key itself started to levitated towards the crystal.

"I do believe this is the right key." Grandpa said with a grin.

"Excellent, I am so glad." The Gnome clapped. "Let me grab the special casing for it, and you can take it back to the Smurf Community with you."

"Thank you so much, professor." Papa Smurf happily shook his hand.

Hefty and Sorcerer Smurf glanced at each other, and smiled.

"Say, now that we got this bit of business out of the way, why don't we take Papa and Grandpa Smurf for a brief tour though the Fairy Market?" Sorcerer suggested.

"I believe they are expecting us back in the community soon." Hefty grumbled.

"Come on." Sorcerer pleaded. "This could be the only chance I get to spend time with Papa Smurf." He leaned closer to the strong smurf and whispered.

Hefty thought about it for a moment. He realized that Sorcerer was only a baby when the Old Village was destroyed. Indeed, there might not be another chance for Sorcerer Smurf to bond with the old smurf Elder of his day.

"Fine." The strong smurf sighed. "I'll call Brainy to let them know we will be late."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After checking out a few stores and street performers, the smurfs decided to sit down for a bit of a snack and something to drink. Sorcerer sipped his soda through a straw. He glanced over to Papa Smurf sitting across of him. The red-capped elder picked up his cup of tea. As he sipped at the tea, Papa looked around the scenery around him. He raised an eyebrow at all the flashing lights around some of the ads.

"So, what do you think of the future, Papa Smurf?" Sorcerer Smurf asked.

"It is, um, colorful." Papa Smurf answered. He could not stop eyeing the bright lights on the ad bulletin boards above one building in particular.

Sorcerer chuckled at Papa's comment. He stopped once he thought of what was yet to come for his former mentor elder of the Old Village.

Papa Smurf noticed the sudden change in the young smurf's face. He leaned towards him. "Is something the matter, my little smurf?" He spoke with a soft fatherly voice.

Unaware of the fact he had been looking so distraught in his thoughts, Sorcerer looked up at Papa Smurf. "Oh, Papa, I wish you could stay here with us in the future." He said.

"I see," hummed the elder smurf. "You know as much as I do that cannot be possible."

Sorcerer rubbed his eyes as he felt they were becoming watery enough for tears to spill out. He took in a deep breath. "I know, it's just..."

Papa cocked his head to one side, and raised an eyebrow. "It's just what?" He asked.

"It's just that," Sorcerer bit his lower lip as he tried to find the right words to say. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and the other smurfs that's all."

The young magical smurf paused as he turned his head to watch Hefty standing with Grandpa Smurf at the chocolate store across the street. It appeared that Hefty was purchasing some chocolates for Toughette. Soon they will be returning back to the table where he and Papa Smurf still sat.

"I appreciate your concern, Sorcerer, but I'm sure me and the other smurfs of the village will be fine." Papa Smurf said confidently.

Sorcerer felt a lump form in his throat. He doesn't know the kind of deadly dangers await him and the Old Village. The magical smurf shook his head and was about to tell his elder the awful truth, but the words froze in his mouth.

"You don't get it," he finally said. "You are destined for great danger."

"Ah," Papa nodded, pondering with what the young smurf said. "I feel our destiny is like a river, Sorcerer. You cannot change it, and if you do there will be consequences." Papa pointed out. "In other words, let us figure out how to handle whatever comes for us on our own."

"But Papa Smurf," Sorcerer whined. "You might not...I mean -" He stopped in midsentence when Papa Smurf lied a hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens in my future, my little smurf, I'm glad we had this moment." Papa Smurf said wisely.

Sorcerer looked up at his once respected elder of the old days. There was defiantly great wisdom in the elder's eyes. The young magical smurf could only wish he could be that wise someday. He let out a small sigh, "Me too, I just wish I could be there to protect you and the other smurfs of the Old Village." he said.

"I know," Papa nodded. "But I can see you are mostly needed here in the future, my little smurf."

Once again, Sorcerer felt numb in his throat. Could the elder mean the smurflings. Perhaps secretly Papa Smurf knows what might happen to him and the other smurfs in their future? Whatever the reason, Papa Smurf eyes showed a lot of pride for the young, and future leader of the Smurfs. Sorcerer managed a forced half smile to his elder. "Thanks." He said.

"Are you guys ready to head back now?" Hefty asked as he and Grandpa walked up to the table.

Papa and Sorcerer looked at each other, then back at Hefty and Grandpa. "Yeah, I think we're ready." Sorcerer sighed.


	15. Farwell Party

_**Author's Note:**__ Hi everyone. I would like to thank you all for your patience in waiting for the updates on this story. I have been pretty busy lately with updating my 2012 demo reel for 3D modeling and character design. Also, some of you may have noticed that I am promoting an animated series of my own on facebook and twitter. Some images of the characters are even posted on my DA page. All links can be found on my profile page if you wish to check them out._

_In this chapter I have borrowed the lyrics of two songs. One is "Lean on Me". Version sung by DC Talk. Also borrowed, the lyrics to the song "Born to be Wild". The version that was sung was sung by Kim Wilde. Some words in one of the songs may have been altered slightly to fit the characters in this story._

_Once again I have included a character named Loner Smurfling, based on the character created by Novanto (Novanplz on DA) in this chapter._

_Happy Reading :-)_

**Chapter 15 - Farwell Party**

Back in the kitchen, Greedy had just put the stuffed mushrooms in the oven that he, Wild, and Grouchy Smurf prepared. Nat walked up to make sure the oven was at the right temperature before setting the timer beside the oven.

"That should do it, smurfs. The rest of dinner is simmering so let's clean up now." The elder nature smurf ordered.

As the smurfs started to wipe down their stations, Nat's phone began to play a Celtic tune, which caused Clumsy, Painter, and Jokey to pause and raise their eyebrows in wonder.

"Um, excuse me." Nat murmured, holding up his phone. After the elder flipped open his phone he put it up to his ear. "Hello," The Nature elder spoke then began to nod as if he were agreeing to something that was being said, than spoke again. "Oh good... Yeah. Totally, I agree... No, no that sounds good. We'll get everything set up for that. We have everything mostly done now... All we need to do is prep the food when it's cooled and bring it to the Performance Hall... Sure, no sweat. Thanks Brainy."

As soon as Nat closed his phone he looked up to the time-traveling smurfs and grinned. "Good news, smurfs." He chirped. "That call was to inform us that the key you, um, misplaced someplace in time, was indeed the same key the Gnome found. Papa and the others are now heading back here. But before you guys get to go home, as a treat we wish to host a party for all of you."

The smurfs all let out a small cheer. Some even celebrated by tossing their cleaning cloths in the air.

"Really?" Greedy gasped.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Jokey asked.

"I hate it if it's a joke!" Grouchy exclaimed.

"No smurfs, it's not a joke." Nat confirmed.

"Oh, thank za smurfs," Painter cooed.

"We are finally going home," Clumsy chimed.

"I for one am looking forward to finally seeing my mirrors again." Vanity nodded to his reflection in his hand held mirror.

Wild Smurf chirped excitably while Baby Smurf clapped and giggled.

"So, that means our dinner plans are going to change slightly." Nat added. "Instead of having it in here, we will set up few buffet tables in our Performance Hall."

"The what hall?" Vanity asked.

Nat smiled, but before he would explain to Vanity the room in question, he noticed the missing smurfettes re-entering the cafeteria. "Well, it is about time you smurfettes decided to join us with the preparations." He hollered to them.

Toughette appeared to be occupied with talking on her cell phone, she simply held up her index finger to indicate that she needed a minute before responding to the former smurfling. "Yeah that's great, love, but when are you getting back here?" She spoke sternly into the phone.

"Wow, don't you all look pretty." Clumsy chimed.

"Yes. It's wonderful that you three managed to have time to get all dressed up for this evening." Nat commented sarcastically.

"Yeah well," Sorcerette started as she shifted her stance and scratched the back of her neck. "Since Smurfette was getting all cleaned up, Toughette and I thought it would be fun for all of us to dress up. Who were we to know that there really would be a big party tonight."

"Ah, yes ironic, isn't it?" Nat nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you think? Chocolates won't be saving your tail this time, Mr. Smurf. Just back here!" Toughette demanded before slamming her phone shut. She turned her attention to the elder in the straw hat. "You were saying?" She asked more calmly.

With a smirk, Nat asked, "Well, if you smurfettes are finished playing princess dress-up then maybe you three can help us set everything for the celebration party for our guests?"

Toughette rolled her eyes skyward, "Whatever." She groaned.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later Brainette, and the young time traveling wonderers, Hefty, Brainy, and Handy joined the others in the cafeteria. They began to help right away by gathering the paper plates, plastic cutlery, napkins, and paper cups, all of which were biodegradable. With other condiments added the smurfs then placed them on two of the three-layered trolleys.

"I'll take these trolleys to the hall and start setting up the tables." Toughette offered.

"Ok." Nat nodded.

"Wait, I'll come with you to help." Young Hefty said, catching up to the tough blond. He grabbed hold of the other trolley beside her.

"It's not really necessary." Toughette waved off the young smurf.

"Awe, come on." Hefty pleaded. "You don't expect to set all this up yourself, do you?"

"I think I can manage," The blond snobbishly replied. She continued to walk out of the cafeteria with one of the trolleys. Hefty followed with the other trolley not far behind.

"Alright, to be honest, I need to talk to you." The strong smurf admitted, as they exited out through the doors.

"Oh, about what?" Toughette asked, not sounding entirely interested in the conversation.

"Well," Hefty's cheeks started to flash a crimson color. "About us."

Toughette stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the young male smurf. "Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow curiously at the young smurf.

"I-I-I mean, our future, or I should say the future we are destine to have. I, ah, oh geez..." He stammered nervously.

"I see," Toughette smirked. She reached over to the trolley and picked up a white shaker held it out to him. "Would you like some salt on your foot before sticking it in your mouth?"

Hefty chuckled nervously at her comment. He could defiantly see how his future self would find her attractive. "What I am trying to say is," with a deep breath he continued. "How is it that we meet?" It wasn't the main question he wanted to ask, but it has been a curious thought ever since he saw her.

"Ah," she hummed. Toughette gave his words some thought before looking back up at him again. With a cocky grin. "What, don't you like surprises?" She said with a wink.

"Well," again the young Hefty Smurf let out a nervous chuckle, while scratching the back of his head.

"Come now, you didn't expect me to just tell you what will happen, did you?" The golden blond boasted as she continued to push the trolley down the hallway.

"Uh, no I guess not." The strong smurf slouched. "But maybe you could explain why only a few smurfs, including you and me, survived what soon will be a deadly illness in the village." He paused to study her reaction, and it was as he expected it to be.

Toughette stopped. She slowly turned her head to glared back at the smurf behind her. "How did you know about that?" She hissed.

"Well, earlier Brainy, Handy, and I found a secret room. There was something Brainy and I read that talked about a plague that everysmurf died from...except us."

"What secret room?" Toughette questioned, while trying to avoid the topic.

"The room down at the lower levels of this community. It had a bunch of old stuff from the smurf village, including a newsletter that described how the village got sick and the only reason we survived was because we weren't there."

"W-what are you getting at?" The golden haired smurfette snapped, her voice shook as she spoke. Obvious emotional memories threatened to show in her eyes.

"Why did you guys lie to us? Why didn't you tell us what can and will happen to the smurfs when we return?" Hefty asked with his voice slightly risen.

At first Toughette was at a loss for words. She quickly turned to push the trolley into the Performance Hall. Hefty did not hesitate to follow her. He stopped to watch her empty the plates and cutlery on the long decorated tables. She appeared to be trying to distract herself from crying. Hefty leaned up against the table and glared hard at her. "Well," he growled.

"Well what?" Toughette snapped back. She slammed the paper plates down on the table then turned to Hefty. "What do you want me to say?" Her voice seemed to have more volume in the empty Hall. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you what had happen, or in your case, what will happen. The fact is that you will end up experiencing what we had experienced anyway. Funny thing about time. That's just how it is!" Her upper lip snarled a bit.

Hefty took a step back in shock. It was not a response he was hoping for.

Toughette frowned as a possibility crossed her mind. "What if we ended up telling you stuff that could cause you to miss your chance to meet me and the other smurfettes? I don't know about you, but meeting you was," she paused a moment, she caught herself before she would start crying. When she was ready, Toughette then continued, "the greatest thing to happened in my life." She admitted with a sad pout.

"Um, I-ah." Stammered the strong smurf. He didn't want to miss his chance to meet the smurfette before him, but he still wanted to know if there could be a possible way to prevent the fate of his fellow smurfs. As he thought of a way to respond to Toughette he glanced up at her. Right away he saw a deep emotion in her eyes. Hefty realized that his words might have hurt her, obviously she was in pain with the memories of something that had happened. His own features softened. A sudden feeling of regret took over him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Toughette breathed deeply. "It's ok. I'm sure if the roles were reversed I'd probably react the way you just did. To be honest, your future self and I never really gotten over what happened in the village...none of us have."

Hefty nodded in understanding. Somehow he believed her. For now he decided to drop the subject. Seeing her at the brink of tears made him felt terrible. He just wanted to reach out and hold her. It was not like seeing Smurfette sad, maybe it was because Toughette played a strong role most of the time. He watched her as she continued to move the items off the trolleys and onto the tables. Hefty drifted back to the other question he asked earlier. He cocked his head to one side and asked. "So, uh, how do we meet? I mean, do I save your life, or something?"

Toughette sniffled. She couldn't help but to smile at his curiosity. "Oh come now," the tough smurfette scoffed. She raised an eyebrow before turning to finish laying out the napkins than added, "If you must know, I saved you." She smirked.

"Huh?" As Hefty stood bewildered. Again he studied her features. The smile on her beautiful blue face showed him that what she said could very well be possible. He returned a smile back at her before they finished laying everything out on the tables.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**An Hour and a Half Later**

Papa Smurf and the other time traveling smurfs could not help but to notice the strange music that started playing. Colorful lights guided every smurfs attention on the stage at the end of the room. There a group of six smurflings started dancing. A little blond smurfette lead the dance group in a bunch of different steps. A song the smurflings called "Hey Mama" by the Black Eyed Peas was a remix version of the original song. The time-travelers had no clue what that meant, but still the young dancers were very impressive. There were moves that seemed like the smurflings were defying gravity, especially the little blond smurfette, Jazzette.

Once the music ended the audience cheered and the dancers bowed. A second group of smurflings ran up onto the stage as the dancers walked off. Slouchy Smurf organized the karaoke machine for the next song. He gave them a 'thumbs up' to indicate everything was a go. A piano sound started to play and seven smurflings began humming to the tune. The music paused a moment as one smurfling stepped up to the mic.

_"1, 2, 3, 4." _He shouted. The music evolved into a beat as the smurfling rapped.

_True Rapper, no slack on the track  
Here to tell the smurfs that love's what we lack  
In this family we gotta love like Smurfs  
So precise in your life so take this advice  
Brother to sister we need to learn to love each other  
So lean on me when you're in trouble  
I cast my cares on Smurf cause they all care for me  
So when you need a shoulder to cry on, just lean..._

Five of the smurflings joined together in the chorus.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long 'til  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

Melody Smurfling stepped forward and started singing solo.

_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain, we all have sorrow  
But, if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Again the five smurflings sang the chorus. The audience started to clap in tune.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long 'til  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

Melody again raised her voice in song.

_Please, swallow your pride  
If I have things that you need to borrow  
For, no one can fill those of your needs  
If you won't let them show_

The backup group sang once more.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long 'til  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

Melody sung, "_You just call on your fellow smurf when you need a hand"_

The chorus group sang, _"We all need somebody to lean on"_

Melody started emphasizing her voice as she sang the next line, _"I just might have some problems that you'd understand, yeah."_

The chorus group sang again, _"We all need somebody to lean on"_

The chorus came up for the backup group once more.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long 'til  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

All the smurflings on stage sang as the dancing group came back on the stage with moves between hip hop and jazz. Jazzette took the spot light with the most impressive moves and the audience cheered.

_Make it funky, make it funky  
Make it funky, make it funky  
Make it funky, make it funky_

The dancers stepped back as Rapper Smurfling stepped up once more for another rap solo.

_Cause I'm housin' this joint  
Like a brother with an attitude  
And comin' straight so you best give me latitude  
Leanin' on my smurfs from the word get go  
And bein' there for them cause the Smurfs said so  
Many of us just don't know what to do  
Well take it here and now from the smurf named true  
Don't dog a brother out when he stumbles and falls  
Just be there to lean on y'all_

The entire smurfling group sang, with Melody Smurfling being the loudest voice singing. They all started to encourage the audience to join in with singing and clapping. The dancers brought more to it by jumping off stage and dancing and doing flips between the crowds.

_Call me, call me, just call me,  
Call me, call me, just call me, lean on me_

_Don't you know that I'll be there, you can lean on me  
Don't you know that I'll be there, you can lean on me  
Don't you know that I'll be there, you can lean on me_

Sorcerer and Sorcerette hopped on the stage once the smurflings finished their song. Taking the microphone from Rapper Smurfling and Melody Smurfling they indicated that the adults want a turn to perform. Sorcerer had obviously changed once he had returned from his trip into town with Hefty and the two Elders of the Smurf Village. He chose an outfit that matched his mate. With a white pants, hat, and vest. His silk shirt was a dark purple. Even Sorcerette admitted that the young adult smurf was quite handsome in his outfit.

"Awesome job smurflings. We are so proud of you." Sorcerette cooed, speaking clearly in the microphone.

"Yes, Smurftacular performance!" Sorcerer added, with the mic close to his face. "Give it up for these talented smurflings!"

The crowd whooped and cheered as they applauded. Papa Smurf turned to Grandpa Smurf. They were unsure of what to think about all of this. However, the two elders had to admit the smurflings were indeed talented. No matter how strange the music was to them.

"This little party is dedicated to our guests." Sorcerer Smurf announced. He held out his hand towards the time-travelers and said. "Papa. Smurfs. Please stand." The residents of the old village stood up as the smurflings around them clapped and cheered.

"Smurflings," Sorcerer continued. "These travelers have come a long way on their journey, and now they are about to return home." He paused for a moment to look into Papa Smurf's eyes. The magical smurf took a mental picture of the elder of the old village. He wished he could spend more time with his former Papa. Sorcerer smiled warmly at the elder across the room and whispered, just barely audible into the microphone. "Their home."

Papa Smurf and the other smurfs each grew a broad smile on their faces. The red-capped elder mouthed the words 'thank you' to a grown up Baby Smurf on the stage.

"Yes, but this party is not over yet. So let's Be Wild," Sorcerette spoke just as before using her power to start up the next song on the karaoke machine. The smurflings danced and cheered with the music. Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf moved with the beat before the magical smurfette brought the mic up to her face.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

She raised her hand up and created tiny fireworks to shoot up from her palm.

Sorcerer stepped forward and sang. He used his powers to produce artificial lightning from his hands.

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under_

He grabbed Sorcerette's hand and spun her around and pulled her in close as he continued his chorus.

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Both magical smurfs sang together.

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

Sorcerette sang, _"Born to be wild"_

The young adults encouraged the audience to repeat the next line in song.

_Born to be wild_

Sorcerer sang, _"Born to be wild"_

Again they encouraged the audience to repeat the next line.

_Born to be wild_

Meanwhile, Brainette and Elder Brainy slowly made their way to the Hall. Once the elevator doors opened up, the two elders heard the music playing. Both shaking their heads as they could hear Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf singing. As soon as they turned the corner, to their surprise a single smurfling sat alone outside the Hall.

"Loner Smurfling," Brainy scowled. "You do realize the party is inside the Hall, right?"

"Yes elders." Loner answered quietly before nibbling on a cookie he grabbed from the desert table.

Both elders turned to each other in confusion.

"Then may we ask why you are out here instead of inside with your fellow smurflings?" Brainette asked.

"I just want to be alone." The little smurfling answered simply.

Brainy was about to go into lecture mode when Brainette stopped him.

"We will have to deal with this another time," she told him. "There are more pressing matters to deal with before this evening is done."

With a regrettable sigh, Brainy nodded to Brainette. "You are right, my love." He turned to face down at the little smurfling again. "Loner, please try to go inside and be with your fellow smurflings before the party ends, ok."

"I'll try." The little one replied before taking another bit of his cookie.

The audience cheered once the music came to the end of the song. The time-travelers were once again lost on how they should feel about all of this. In fact every music these future smurfs played were a little strange and of course loud. Non-the-less, they attempted to be as polite as they could with slow, unsure claps. Grouchy, however, didn't even bother to clap, he just sat in his chair with his arms crossed and a perplexed expression.

Toughette leaned up against her mate and whispered something into his ear before giggling. Hefty turned and noticed his younger self with the other confused time-travelers before he too started to chuckle. Both of them had a sudden flash of memory of when they themselves were becoming accustomed to the new ways of the smurfs.

Slouchy arranged the stereo system to automatically play some slightly quieter, but still modern music. The smurfs and smurflings began to mingle while snacking on the goodies from the tables in the back of the room.

In the corner of Papa Smurf's eye he noticed that Community's Elders walking in. Elder Brainy and Brainette stopped at the entrance. Both of them viewed the room with an amazed expression on their faces. Everywhere their smurflings were having fun and some even were talking to the time travelers.

One encounter that caught Brainy's attention was Handy Smurf having a conversation with Tech Smurfling. Tech was showing him some of the remote control toys that he had built on his own. Handy marveled over the technology that the young smurfling engineered. Little Nursette came up and joined the conversation, which caused Tech to instantly blush at her presence. Handy chuckled as the two young smurflings reminded him of himself when he was seeing the mermaid, Marina.

Brainy then continued to scan the room and noticed Bakerette and Chef Smurfling sharing some tasty treats with Greedy Smurf. Craftette and Photographer Smurfling took pictures of everysmurf then was showing them to Painter Smurf, which the creative smurf got to see what a photo taken by a digital camera looked like. He could only dream that his paintings would turn out so life-like. Lazy Smurf seemed to find comfort sitting in the back of the room with Dozette and Dozy Smurfling.

Brainette pointed out that Wild Smurf was on the brake dancing mat with Skater Smurfling off at the end of the Hall. The two of them danced with a group of other smurflings that joined them. Clumsy sat and watched with Kluzette and young Clumsy Smurfling. Elder Brainy's heart ached slightly upon seeing that his old friend talking to what would eventually be himself as a smurfling. Grouchy Smurf slumped over against a wall and was joined by a smurfling by the name of Moody. Both of them grumbled to each other on how they hated noise and crowds.

Sassette and Snappy were talking about memories of the old village with their older selves, as was Hefty talking to his older self and Toughette. Although it did seem like their conversation were slightly more serious. Brainette guessed it might have something to do with the earlier encounter in the Smurf's History Museum. Elder Brainy's heart skipped a beat when he saw Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, talking to Adventure Smurfling, and Apprentice Smurfling along with young Brainy eyeing suspiciously between the smurflings and his elders. Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf was taking turns in holding Baby Smurf. The magical smurfs seemed to have some sort of telepathic link to the youngest smurfling. Elder Brainy made a mental note to ask the Sorcerer's what was going on between them and Baby.

At the other end of the Hall Vanity and Smurfette spoke to three smurflings about fashion and beauty tips of 2008. Jokey sought an opportunity to play a practical joke on the fashionable smurfs, but was beaten to it by a smurfling by them name of Boomer. Boomer took a firecracker, and lit it before tossing it behind the group before the fuse reached the flash powder. As it crackled the smurfs and smurflings all jumped and screamed. One of them fell back and knocked one of the punch bowls off the table and onto his head. Young Vanity Smurfling cried on how his outfit was ruined by the red liquid and went running out towards the Elders at the entrance.

"Elder Brainy, did you see what just happened?" The distressed smurfling wailed.

"Yes we did, Vanity. You better go get cleaned up. We will take care of Boomer." Brainy told him.

"I swear some smurfs don't ever change." Brainette muttered under breath as she watched Jokey Smurf laughing and shaking hands with Boomer Smurfling.

Before the two Elders could reach the tricksters both Heftys, Toughette, Slouchy, and Nat beat them to it. Apparently Brainy and Brainette were not the only ones that spotted the whole scene. The young time-travelers watched as the older and wiser smurfs of the community lectured the young smurfling into apologize for disrupting the party.

Elder Brainy stopped when he saw Papa Smurf walking up to him.

"This is some party you smurfs put together." Papa said politely.

Brainy smiled at his former elder's attempts to spare one's feelings. "Come Papa Smurf, you can be honest with me. This isn't what you would expect on how smurfs of the future to celebrate, now did you." He chuckled.

"Well, no." Papa mused while attempted to hide his own chuckle.

Brainette placed a hand on Brainy's shoulder and brought her face up closer to his. "Why don't you take this opportunity to spend some time with Papa Smurf." She suggested.

Brainy shook his head. He opened his mouth to protest her request. She stopped him by placing a figure over his lips. She leaned even closer to whisper into his ear. "Trust me, my love. I'll go get Sorcerette and Sorcerer Smurf. They need to prepare the spell Father Time's requested on our guests."

The community's elder thought about it for a moment then nodded to his mate. "Alright, Thank you, Brainette." He finally said. As Brainette walked off towards the magical smurfs, Brainy brought his attention back to Papa Smurf.

"Shall we go get ourselves some refreshments." He asked the wise smurf of the old village.

"Thank you, my little - uh I mean, Brainy." Papa stuttered before chuckling over his own error.

"It's ok Papa Smurf. It's been a while since I was known as one of your 'little smurfs'." Brainy smiled. He reached over the table and grabbed two cups.

Papa's smile faded as there was a question that had bugged him for some time. "Mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, anything." Brainy shrugged as he finished pouring the punch into the cups. He picked up one of the cups and handed it to Papa Smurf.

The former elder took the cup from Brainy and seemed to have froze in thought as he tried to process what he wanted to say. "I-it's about your smurflings." He finally said.

Brainy placed the ladle back into the punch bowl. He frowned, but did not look up. "What about them?" He asked in return.

With a deep breath Papa Smurf looked up at the Elder of the smurf community. "They are us, aren't they?" He spoke very savvy. "I mean, every smurf except you, Hefty, and the smurflings of course. I mean, the resemblances is a little to uncanny, don't you agree."

Brainy swallowed a lump in his throat. Somehow he wasn't too surprised of the fact his former mentor would figure it out, and yet, the acknowledgement still made him nervous. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Was it a spell?" Papa watched Brainy's facial expressions carefully. Brainy slouched his shoulders as the sadness in his eyes grew more noticeable. Papa realized it was something more serious. "Or did something else happen?" He asked in a cautious whisper.

With a heavy blink, Brainy slowly brought his eyes up at Papa Smurf. He attempted to smile at him.

"Let's just say with us smurfs things tend to come full circle." The bespectacled elder replied gingerly. "I'm afraid I can' t really explain it any more than that. Just try to believe me when I say that everything will work out in the end."

"I think I understand." Papa nodded. Regardless of how curious he was on what will happen when he and the others return, he still must respect his fellow smurfs and their new ways of life.

"If you don't mind Papa Smurf, I would like to change the subject." Brainy suggested.

The village elder nodded. He reluctantly agreed to proceed in a different conversation. "Ok," he responded softly. Papa Smurf brought his attention back down to his cup and another question puzzled him, in fact he meant to ask it when the party started. He held out his cup to Brainy and asked, "so what sort of strange paper is keeping this cup solid enough for liquid."

Brainy couldn't help but to laugh out loud. He figured there would be no harm in describing biodegradable products. "I'd be happy to explain it to you, Papa Smurf. But first," He paused for a moment to pick up his cup and held it out to his mentor. "Here's to the future."

With a small smile, Papa Smurf held out his cup. Together the two Elders tapped the edge of their paper cups, which made a dull click sound. "To the future, I suppose." Papa Smurf said before the two smurfs drank their smurfberry punch.


	16. Time to go Home

**Author's Note**: _Well this is it. The LAST chapter, phew. Hope you all enjoyed this story. I thank you all for hanging in there and waiting so patiently for me to finish it. To let you all know this will most likely be the last Smurfs fanfic I write. The reason being that I am very busy with my animation projects and there are still other stories here on that I need to finish still. I have posted links on my profile to show the updates I posted on YouTube, and other sites if you wish to go check them out._

_Again, I thank you all, and your pleasant reviews. Happy Reading! _

**Chapter 16 - Time to go Home**

Elder Nat, Elder Slouchy, Elder Sassette, and Elder Snappy guided the tired but eager time travelers outside on the open meadow just past the playground. Of all the adventures Papa and the others been on with the time crystals meeting the smurfs of the future had been the most memorable. It was heartbreaking that soon they would be saying goodbye. However, there would be new adventures awaiting them back home. That indeed has been something the smurfs were looking forward too for such a long time.

"We want to thank you for helping us in putting our smurflings to bed before you smurfs head back home." Elder Slouchy said, breaking the silence as they walked.

"Yes, we are sorry though on how hyper they were. It is often hard to calm them down after a party." Nat added.

"We understand," Papa Smurf nodded.

"Sure, the little wiper-smurfers were just excided that is all." Grandpa Smurf chuckled.

"Ooh, but they were still so very cute. You smurfs must be proud." Smurfette exclaimed.

Elder Sassette looked over her shoulder and smiled at the young blond. "That we are, Smurfette." She proudly stated.

"It is almost a shame zat we are heading back home now." Painter Smurf spoke up. "Zare could be more we zat we could learn from you smurfs."

"Yes Painter," Slouchy agreed, "Having you all here has brought a lot of memories back for us. We're just sorry it must end so soon."

"So are we," Handy Smurf added. Young Hefty and Brainy quickly glanced a knowing look at each other with a hint of worry to their brother's comment. They both know the fate of their brothers and elders, and yet they promised not to mention anything about it. Truthfully, they hated to keep anything, especially something as important as this, a secret. Some kind of warning has to be made, but how?

As they finally came to the meadow, they saw Elder Brainy and a more mature Hefty with their smurfette mates already waiting for them. Papa Smurf grinned as he walked up to them.

"I want to thank you all again for your hospitality it has been a really smurfy experience." Papa Smurf announced with pride.

Elder Brainy forced a weary smile. "I'm glad you had a smurfy time."

The old village elder raised a sceptical eyebrow as he wondered something. "Is there anything you wish to talk about, Brainy?"

Elder Brainy paused. He glanced over at his matured brother, Hefty for a brief moment before looking straight at Papa Smurf again. "Just a little tired I guess."

"I see," Papa nodded thoughtfully. He decided not to pursue any further than that. It did not escape him that Brainy's younger self and Hefty were acting a little anxious about something as well. He couldn't quite put his finger on, but he suspected it was not good.

The rustling of dried leaves on the ground caused the other smurfs to turn as the two magical smurfs entered the field.

"About time you two showed up." Elder Brainy grumbled.

"We needed to get changed." Sorcerette replied defensively as she addressed at her and Sorcerer's traditional purple suits.

"Oh brother," Brainette groaned while rolling her eyes skyward.

"Then I take it you both are ready?" Brainy asked.

Sorcerer shot a glare at his elder. "Do we have a choice?" He snapped.

"Sorcerer, you know that this has to get done." The bespectacled elder whispered harshly through clinched teeth.

"But, they should know the truth." Sorcerer argued.

"Know what?" Asked young Snappy Smurfling.

"Does this have to do with that secret room we found earlier?" The young Brainy purposely took this opportunity to mention it.

Everyone went silent for a moment. Brainette narrowed her vision at the young bespectacled smurf.

"What room?" Little Sassette finally asked. When no one answered her she stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. "Silent Smurfs, what is everyone talking about?" She cried.

Brainette exhaled a loud sigh before speaking. "The room in question is a very special room that holds our fondest memories from our past." She explained.

"That's not all, is there?" The young Hefty pointed his finger accusingly at Toughette and his future self.

Toughette glanced up at her mate with a hint of worry and regret.

"What the smurf is going on here?" Handy demanded.

"Yeah!" Vanity, painter, Clumsy, and lazy agreed.

"I'm sorry, we can't answer any of that." Elder Brainy raised his hand up to ward off any further questions on the subject.

"What? No, you must explain yourselves!" The young Hefty moved forward, and attempted to reach for Elder Brainy in an aggressive manner. His future self stepped in between them to prevent Hefty from grabbing the elder.

"Please stay back. It's for your own good." The matured Hefty warned softly.

This time Papa Smurf stepped forward. "I'm sorry I must insist on knowing what is going on."

Brainette and the other elders all shared the same guilty glance before the smurfette elder spoke up. "I'm afraid when you leave this time line you will have to leave your memories behind as well."

"I don't understand." Smurfette admitted.

"I think I do," Papa Smurf nodded solemnly. After a moment of thinking about it he added. "Apparently we've witnessed quite a bit in our travels, and it may conflict with our lives back home. Isn't that correct?"

Elder Brainy nodded 'yes' with a long regrettable frown.

"But Papa Smurf!" Sorcerer reached out to him. "It's not fair!"

"No, my little smurf. You must do what you must." He looked at each of the smurfs of the future before he stopped at Elder Brainy and smiled. "Regardless of what might happen, I can see ten little smurfs that will grow up and raise two hundred smurflings on their own. I'm proud of each of you, even the smurfettes that I am sure looking forward to meeting."

"Even what we are about to do kind of goes against everything about being a smurf?" Elder Brainy pouted.

"I feel whatever you need to do is for a good cause, Brainy."

"Well," the bespectacled elder admitted softly. "This is a direct request from Father Time. He felt it was necessary to erase your memories from your journey through time, especially about the future."

"I understand." Papa nodded.

"Oh, I was wondering when we would hear from that old timer." Grandpa remarked as he stroked his beard.

"He assured us that if there were any other way he would suggest it. Father Time will be expecting the time crystals back when you return. He is waiting for you back in the village." Elder Brainy explained.

"Thank you." Papa held out his hand to the community's elder. Slowly Brainy reached his own hand out, and Papa took it into his before giving a sturdy shake. "For everything." The village elder added.

"Uh, you're welcome, Papa Smurf." Elder Brainy said in an insecure tone.

"I believe you two wiper-smurfers have a job to do." Grandpa mentioned to the magical smurfs.

"You are all ok with this?" Sorcerer asked sadly.

"Well, it won't be smurfy to just forget everything about our trip, but I'm sure everysmurf here agrees that we just want to go home." Vanity pointed out.

"Yeah," most of the other young smurfs agreed.

Sorcerer lunged out and wrapped his arms around Papa Smurf. "I won't forget you." He sniffled back his tears.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same." Papa Smurf emotionally replied as he returned the hug.

"I'm so glad I had the chance to get to know you smurfs." Sorcerette chimed as she started giving grandpa smurf a hug.

"Me too young one." He whispered in her ear.

Toughette, saw the concern in the young Hefty s face. She thought of something and smiled. "Hey Hefty!" She called out, and both strong smurfs looked at her. With a wink, and holding her beloved mate close she added, "see you in the future."

The young smurf realized that there were some things he wouldn't mind experiencing in his own future. He returned a small smile before taking a step back to rejoin his fellow time-travelers.

"Well, here we go." Papa Smurf announced as he slid the crystals out of the pouch and placing them on the ground. Grandpa pulled out the ruby key and prepared to use it on the crystals.

"Goodbye smurfs." Elder Snappy said softly.

"Yeah, goodbye." The other elders echoed. In saying those words it suddenly felt like a heavy weight had been lifted, and their past can rest.

"Everyone ready?" Sorcerer asked.

"Yes." Papa nodded.

Grandpa pointed the key at the crystals. The crystals began to glow before rising up from the ground. Each crystal piece danced around each other in the air until they formed a shape.

The two magical smurfs focused on their words for the spell they are about to chant. The second Sorcerer opened his eyes they glowed a bright blue, and Sorcerette glowed red. At the same time they both chanted:

Ut itinere vestro tuta domus

Vestra memoria, oblevisse

Domi eris

Tempus itinereantur iter iustus erat somnium **

As the young magical smurfs kept chanting a light blue aura glowed around the smurfs of the old village. Gradually a rainbow twister rose up from the crystal puzzle. It quickly engulfed the time-travelers smurfs. The colorful wind storm lifted up towards the tree tops before disappearing.

As soon as it was all over the future smurfs silently went back inside the community to perhaps watch some TV.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A week has gone by in the smurf village. Everysmurf went about their daily routine with no memory of time crystals, or ever been missing in time.

One beautiful sunny morning, Papa Smurf stepped out of his house and right away he stretched out his arms before letting a big yawn. As he brought down his arms he glanced over the other villagers as they focused on their morning chores. He smiled with pride, thinking that today would be a good day for possible new beginnings.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tracker smurf ran up to him and cried. "Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf. There's a storm coming." He proved his theory by pointing up at the eastern sky. "I smelt it in the air just before I looked up and saw the clouds."

Papa Smurf followed Trackers hand up to the sky. Very dark and heavy clouds formed over the mountains. They seemed to be heading straight for the smurf village. _'So much for a good day,'_ the elder thought to himself.

"I believe you are correct, Tracker. We better tell the others to prepare for it." The red-capped elder said.

"Right away, tally-ho!" Crowed the nature smurf before running off.

Papa looked over and saw Hefty eyeing the clouds and for some reason there was a sudden panic in the pit of his stomach. He quickly shook it off and set out to make sure there wasn't anything missed in securing everysmurf's home and food shelter.

A single thought at that moment came to him, and was not sure why, but for some unexplainable reason it made sense:

_For smurfs everything comes full circle._

The End.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

** (Latin spell translation)

May your journey home be safe

Your memories, erased

At home you will be

The time travel journey was just a dream


End file.
